Temptation
by Anya0901
Summary: 2nd book to the sequel of "Take My Breath Away!" The war is still going on; Anya & Goemon are still together, but Anya is getting annoyed that women keep flirting with him. Jun still has feelings for Anya & tries to get her to be with him instead of Goemon. Will Anya be tempted to go with Jun, or will she stay with Goemon? Shall we date: Ninja Love Goemon X Anya / Prince Jun X Anya
1. Chapter 1 - Was This Part Of The Plan?

**Author Note: This is the second book to the sequel of "Take My Breath Away!" This is a long chapter, but I tried to make every word interesting! ;) You finally get to meet the Shinobu leader, and Anya is worried about the village women and maids flirting with Goemon while they are doing a mission together… Also, Falitna plays a big part in this chapter… Oh, and one more spoiler, someone else falls for Anya ;) Well I hope you enjoy! I want to hear your feedback! Good or bad! I'm trying to get better at my writing, so it will help! :D**

Chapter 1

Was This Part Of The Plan?

I deeply sighed as I sank lower into the hot springs. I was so mad at Goemon and I just wanted to be alone for a little while. We were on our way to go to Madoka Village to do a mission. Goemon wasn't assigned, but he volunteered for us to go. He was interested in this mission because it had to do with the Shinobu leader. The reason why I am pissed at Goemon was because Falitna was already there. Her mission is to seduce the Shinobu leader to find more information on what he is planning to do to the Takara Village. She is undercover as a maid, of course. I didn't want to do a mission that Falitna was involved in. She's a spoiled brat that keeps calling me a "commoner." Every time she sees me. It's getting annoying and old! I was so happy that she would be out of Takara Village to do this mission, but Goemon told me how we were going too! He knows I can't stand her, but he's not considering my feelings at all! Our job is to be undercover and to find information on the Shinobu leader too and to keep an eye out for Falitna, even though she probably wouldn't do the same for me…

"Anya?" Goemon called out to me.

"I'm not talking to you right now." I snapped.

"You are being a brat."

"Leave me alone." I hugged my knees to my chest. I am not ready to forgive Goemon. I want nothing to do with Falitna.

"Come out of the springs, I cooked us some fish…" He said calmly. "Unless you want me to come in and get you?"

How dare he teases me when I am mad at him. He NEVER takes me serious at all! I slowly rose up from the springs and walked to shore. I hurried and put my clothes on.

"Maybe after we eat we can have some fun since we are camping out tonight." He gave me a seductive look.

"No thank you," I said bluntly as I sat next to the fire where the fish was cooked.

"You are still punishing me? How long are you going to stay mad at me?" He started to eat his fish.

"Until this mission is over." I took a bite of my fish. Wow, I hate to admit it, but Goemon did great on finding some big fishes. They are good too!

"I can't wait that long." He chewed.

"I don't know why you had to drag me along this mission. It's not like I am much use. Plus you KNOW I don't like her."

"You have gotten better at your training, thanks to me!" He grinned. "Plus you would've worried about me and Falitna doing a mission together, so that's one of the reasons why I dragged you along."

"Psh, I'm not worried about Falitna." I lied, but I won't admit it to him.

"Yeah, okay," he said as he was finishing his fish.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

The sun was setting, and we stayed by the springs. We are camping here until the morning, and then we will continue our walk to Madoka Village. We are more than halfway there, which I am grateful. I'm still not used to walking everywhere yet…

"Are you cold?" Goemon asked, as the sky was getting darker.

"I'm fine." I was a little cold, but I'm still mad at Goemon…

"Here," He took his kimono off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I wrapped his kimono tightly around me, and I hugged my knees to my chest. The kimono did warm me up.

"We are going to have to sleep on top of that tree." He pointed at a big tree with huge branches. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you sleep comfortably."

"Aren't you going to be uncomfortable?"

"No, I was trained to sleep in trees and I did it all the time on my previous missions…"

"Alright," I answered as I stared at the fire. I can't wait until this mission is over!

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

We both decided to go to bed. He picked me up and jumped from branch to branch on the huge tree. He went all the way to the top and sat down with me on his lap. I rested my head on his beating heart and his tight arms were wrapped around me. I was still wearing his kimono, it was too big on me, but it made me feel nice and cozy. I stared at him as he looked at the night sky.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked while he kept staring at the night sky.

"I don't know…" I couldn't admit how cute he is. I'm supposed to still be mad at him.

"Since I can't have sex with you, can I at least kiss you."

I didn't say anything. I want him to just kiss me; I didn't want to give him permission.

"Anya?"

Ugh, he's waiting for me to give him permission. He knows I want him to kiss me, but he got to tease, of course. He loves when I ask him for stuff like this. "I want you to."

"You want me to do what?" He asked innocently.

"I want you to kiss me." I huffed.

He cuffed my face, leaned in and kissed me sweetly. "Can I at least get you off tonight?"

"No, I just want you to kiss me for a little." I wasn't letting him have me completely.

"Don't you want to relieve some stress?"

"Goemon." I gave him a stern look. "I am still sore from earlier today." We had sex at least five times this morning. My whole body was aching. My body should be used to having sex with him by now, but he keeps doing all these different positions, making certain parts of my body sore. My body is also weak from him giving me orgasms. I don't think it's healthy to orgasm ten times a day…

"Anya, you know we won't be having sex anymore until after the mission…"

He's right. I'm supposed to play the role of his sister tomorrow since I am too young looking to play his wife. That's the other thing that's been under my skin. I know for a fact that the village women will be all over him, and I have to be there to witness it. How am I going to pretend to be okay that women are going to be all over him? It doesn't help either, that he's going to be smirking away and eating it up; just what he needs, more confidence!

"Why are you sulking?" He asked as he was playing with my hair.

"I'm not sulking." I can't tell him that I'm going to be jealous of those women…

"If you are mad about pretending to be my sister, I'm sorry… But, it's for the best. If I said you were my wife then people will suspect something," he explained.

"How do you know? Aren't we a couple in real life?"

"Yes, but you look way too young to be my wife…" He laughed softly.

"It's not funny, Goemon! How are we a couple if you can't even picture us together!"

"I do picture us together! I'm just worried that it will blow our cover right away-" He tried to comfort me.

"Just stop." I interrupted. I didn't want to hear his reasons. I didn't want to get more, angry with him than I already am.

"Anya. You are taking this way out of proportion." He frowned.

"Yeah, because any girl would love to see their one and only with women surrounding them," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I can't help it I'm good looking."

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep, NIGHT!" I was sick and tired of talking to him. It's getting me nowhere. As I shut my eyes, I prayed to myself that this mission would be over very soon!

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

"Time to get up…" Goemon whispered in my ear.

I woke up in a very bad mood because today is the day. The sun was shining on us, and we are still on top of the big tree.

"Right, let us go down!" Goemon held me tightly as he jumped down.

We were on the ground and I handed him his kimono. I was disappointed I couldn't bring my bow and arrows with us. Goemon said it would look suspicious if I carried a weapon there. I do have some shurikens and kunai knives inside my kimono, though just in case I need a weapon. Goemon also brought his sword, but he's hiding it inside his kimono. I hope this mission goes smoothly without us fighting anybody, but we'll see.

"Ready to go?" Goemon squeezed my shoulders.

"Yeah," I mumbled. Let's get this done and over with…

"You have nothing to worry about, Anya."

"Let's just go already!" I started to walk without him.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

We were walking through the woods. I trailed behind Goemon; I was still in a bad mood. I'm not in the mood to deal with these village women and Falitna.

"Listen, I know you are mad at me, but I want you to pay attention to what I am going to say," Goemon said over his shoulder.

I caught up to him and sighed. "Yeah?"

"Let me do all the talking," Goemon ordered. "Also my name is Akio and I am your older brother. Your name is Emi."

"I don't like that name and besides why do I need to have a made up name. No one knows me." I interrupted.

"I disagree. Since everyone who's involved with the Shinobu knows that Jun is interested in someone, they might have figured your name out. We shouldn't risk it."

"Ugh, can I at least change my name?!" I whined.

"No. It's Emi. Deal with it." Geez, Goemon LOVES to have everything his way, so annoying.

"What's Falitna's fake name?" I asked.

"Hotaru."

"Ugh, I like her name! Why can't I have a cool name like her's?"

"Quit being a brat." Goemon deeply sighed. "Just act like a maid. Listen to the other workers and see if they know anything about Makoto's plan."

Makoto is the Shinobu's leader's name, and the father of Jun, Alvah, and Rokuro. I am hoping I don't get to meet him in person, but it will be impossible if I didn't see him… This whole mission is about him, so I can't avoid him.

"Alright," I answered Goemon.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

We finally reached Madoka Village, and I felt my palms getting sweaty. Am I that nervous over these women, or is it because I have a bad feeling something was going to happen.

"You okay?" Goemon can tell I was having a negative vibe.

"Yeah."

"Just follow my lead. Nothing will happen because I won't let it." Goemon ruffled my hair.

I nodded and we continued into the village. Two Shinobu samurais came running towards us.

"And who are you two?!" A samurai asked us in suspicion.

"My sister and I came here to work for the headman. We lost our parents and we are the only ones who can support ourselves," Goemon explained.

"I see. Come with us to see the headman." The other samurai motioned us to follow him.

We followed the two samurais into the mansion, and the headman was standing in the entrance.

"Who are these fine people?" The headman asked.

Oh, no! I just realized that the headman saw me before because Jun took me here in this mansion! I hope he doesn't recognize me!

"These two would like to work for you," one of the Shinobu samurais answered.

"Perfect! We need workers." The headman examined us. "Hm. You look familiar." He pointed at me!

"Huh?" I acted surprised.

"I feel like I have seen you somewhere before…" The headman studied me.

"I doubt it," Goemon said casually. "We never were in this village before."

"Hm. Maybe it's my imagination then." The headman shrugged. "What are your names?"

"I'm Akio and this is my little sister, Emi," Goemon answered for us.

"Ah, nice to meet you. Well, I want you to go into the kitchen to help cook the food. We are very low on maids," the headman said to me.

"Okay," I answered.

"As for you, I want you to work in the fields to find some crops," he ordered Goemon.

"Understand." Goemon nodded.

"Follow me," one of the Shinobu samurais said to me.

I followed behind him and he led me into the kitchen. It was a huge kitchen with dozens of maids working. An older lady came walking towards the samurai and I.

"Is this a new recruit?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes, this is Emi." The samurai introduces me to her. "This is your boss. Her name is Cho Hana."

"Nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Yeah, yeah. I will put you to work right away!" She pointed at the kitchen counter. "Start cutting these fruits and vegetables!"

I walked up to the kitchen counter and stared at the fruits and vegetables. There were a couple of women cutting them, so I guess I won't be doing this alone. I'm kind of nervous. I'm not really good at cutting. I never even cooked before! I slowly picked up the knife and started to cut slowly.

"Everyone this is Emi," Cho announced my name to the other maids. "She will be working with us."

"Hey, Emi." Everyone greeted me.

"Hi." I was too busy concentrating on cutting the fruits and veggies. I think I am cutting them too small…

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hey. Fal- I mean… Who are you?" I almost said Falitna's real name! Stupid me!

"Hm. My name is Hotaru, and it's nice to meet you, Emi." She rolled her eyes.

I'm not looking forward to seeing her either. I thought to myself as I kept cutting.

"You are cutting them too small!" Falitna whined.

"I don't know how to cut!" I snapped.

"Ugh, just give me!" She grabbed the knife from me. "Just wash the fruits and veggies!"

I did as she says and washed them right next to her.

"Hey, don't blow our cover when these women flirt with Goemon, got it," she whispered to me.

"Who said I would?" I argued.

"I'm just warning you!" She glared. "Watch you attitude towards me! You don't know who you are messing with."

I rolled my eyes and continued to wash the fruits and veggies. I started to daydream and be in my own little world as I was washing them.

"GUYS, GUYS!" A maid came running in the kitchen. All the maids turned their attention to her.

She cleared her throat. "There's a very attractive man working in the fields! He just started today!"

All the women were interested. They all stopped working and talked amongst themselves. Oh, god they are probably talking about Goemon! How annoying, I just started working five minutes and everyone is all over him already!

"What does he look like?" One of the maids asked the woman that barged in.

"He has light golden eyes and red hair that comes down to his shoulders!" She described him. She then looked at me. "Aren't you his sister? One of the samurais said a new girl was his sister, so…"

"Huh, Oh yeah," I muttered.

"Can you put in a word for me?" She clapped her hands together.

"I want to see him now!" Another maid spoke up!

"Me too!" Another maid agreed.

"Stop making that face!" Falitna grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not making a face!" I slapped her hand away from my arm.

"You are such a newbie!" She growled.

The women kept talking and gossiping about Goemon. Only one out of all these maids saw him, so why are they all over him? Geez, they must not get out much.

"QUITE GET BACK TO WORK!" Cho yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone was quiet and they continued to work. I'm so happy that Cho yelled at them. I was sick to my stomach about them talking about Goemon. Is this mission over yet?

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

After we made dinner for the samurais, we all went into this big room where all the maids were staying at, it was already getting late and we were supposed to go to bed right away because we were all getting up at the crack of dawn to make the samurais breakfast. We also have to clean the mansion and do the samurai's dirty laundry. All the maids made sure they got to see Goemon, and they all were mooning over him. They were arguing with each other over him, saying he was more into one than the other. They also said what a sweet talker he is, which made me angry… He better not be flirting with them! The maids kept asking me to put a good word in for them, and they kept calling me sister-in-law, how cheesy! Falitna was laughing every time the maids would say something to me about him. I'm glad she finds this amusing!

"Does it hurt?" She smirked at me.

"What are you talking about?" It was getting old that I have to hang out with Falitna all day, and I have to hang out with her all tomorrow too!

"That everyone is all over your man, and he's probably flirting with them back!"

"Shut up." I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Did you seduce Makoto yet?" I want her to seduce and find information out so we can get out of here!

"Um." She looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"You didn't seduce him yet?" Ugh, what is taking so long!

"It's not that. He's not really… interested." She sighed. "I don't know why, though… He must not have good taste because I am beautiful!"

"You are so full of yourself! What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Goemon wants us to meet him later tonight, so we got to sneak outside," she explained. "We might just come up with a new plan, I don't know, though."

"EVERYONE IN YOUR FUTONS NOW! IT'S TIME FOR BED!" Cho ordered us.

Everyone did as they were told. Cho made sure each and every one of us was in our futons then she blew out the candles in our room. It was pitch black. I lied next to Falitna so she can alert me when we are going to meet Goemon. I haven't met Makoto Shiori yet, and I'm surprised, but grateful. He doesn't roam around this village, I guess. He stays on the top floor to eat, sleep and to have meetings about this war. I don't understand why he just doesn't stay in Shinobu Village if that's all he does, but I guess I will never understand. I would be very bored if I was Makoto… I closed my eyes shut, I hope I can get a little sleep before Falitna and I meet Goemon, but probably not. I'm pretty upset about all these women all over him, but I shouldn't be surprised! I knew this was going to happen… As I kept thinking about these maids and Goemon, I started to drift to sleep…

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

"Hey!" I felt pressure on my shoulders.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes and saw Falitna on me.

"Sh! Let's go." She leaned in and whispered to me.

We both walked out of the room slowly. It was hard because it was pitch black and there were futons with sleeping maids everywhere! It was even tricky to stay quiet, but we made it out! We snuck out of the mansion quietly and before we went any further, she grabbed my wrist.

"Ow!" What was that for? I wondered.

"Don't get all lovey-dovey when we see him. I'm not in the mood to witness it more," Falitna ordered.

"Trust me, I'm not going to." I'm still very angry with him anyways, plus I'm NEVER all over him around other people!

"Good." She started dragging me by my wrist. "We are meeting him in the woods."

She dragged me the whole way into the forest and there was Goemon with two women!

"WHAT!" I wanted to freak, but Falitna put her hand over my mouth.

"Hide!" She pushed me in the bushes and she went in them as well.

"Don't say anything!" She warned.

"Oh, Akio I'm so glad I snuck out and you were out here," A woman said to Goemon.

"Me too!" The other agreed.

"I am too, but is it okay if I see you two tomorrow. I kind of want to be alone tonight," Goemon said gently to the women.

"But why, Aiko?" The one woman was caressing his arm.

"I'm still not over my parent's death, I just need to be by myself," he explained himself.

"Great, women are stalking him when we need him," Falitna whispered to me.

"What if we took care of you to make you forget about your parents for the night." The second woman started to open his kimono.

I felt anger well up in me, and Falitna squeezed my arm. I looked at her and she shook her head no. I think she knows I'm going to go crazy soon…

"Tomorrow." He lightly pushed her away from him.

"Alright." The second woman sighed. "We will pick this up tomorrow. Don't let any other woman have you. We both want you."

"Yes." The first woman agreed.

They both finally walked away. I can't believe they were willing to have a threesome with Goemon. Making sure the women were gone, Falitna and I both rose from the bushes.

"You saw all that huh?" Goemon asked me, but I wouldn't look at him.

"Anya…" He came close to me.

"We have no time for your little fight!" Falitna said angrily. "What are we going to do about Makoto?!"

"You are going to have to expose your skin more," Goemon answered coolly. "The women told me that he really hasn't been looking for another mistress. They told me he's been just staying in that mansion and not going anywhere else."

"I see." Falitna nodded. "We still don't know even a little what he's planning?"

"Nope." He sighed.

I stood there quietly. What if we never get out of here? What if I'm stuck in this village for a couple months? I don't know how much more I can take of these bold women!

"Anya?" Goemon called my name.

"Please don't talk to me for awhile." I finally spoke to him, but my voice cracked.

"I didn't do anything with them! You saw it with your own eyes." He pleaded. "I flirted with the women here, but it's only for the mission, I thought you knew this. You know I wouldn't go through with sleeping with them…"

I didn't answer. I know why he's doing this, and it's for the mission… I also know these women mean nothing to him, but it's still hard to watch with my own eyes…

"So I expose my skin and what?" Falitna interrupted.

"Falitna, you are good with seducing. You are the only maid that goes up every morning to give him tea, figure it out," Goemon said sternly.

"Easy said than done! He's hard to please!" Falitna huffed. "I'm glad you are more concern about Anya's feelings than this mission!"

"Let's go back…" I whispered. I didn't want to talk about this anymore, I just want to sleep and get this mission done and over with. Maybe Falitna will be better at getting his attention tomorrow, so we can go home.

"Yeah, let's go." Falitna grabbed my wrist.

"Anya, wait!" Goemon called out to me as Falitna and I started walking.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I answered, but I didn't look back at him.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

It was early morning and I just got done doing the samurais' laundry. For it being early in the morning, it was still hot and sunny. I wiped off sweat as I was hanging the laundry to dry; I hardly got any sleep after Falitna and I went to see Goemon… I was so upset and worried, but I got to stick it out and keep my cover safe from these women.

"Emi!" Cho walked up to me as I kept hanging the laundry.

"Yes, Cho?"

"I want you to help Hotaru take up tea and little desserts up to Lord Makoto."

What? She wants me to take up something to Makoto?! Oh, no! I don't want to meet or see him! I felt my palms getting very sweaty.

"Don't worry dear, he'll just take it and you'll be on your way." Cho patted my shoulder. "You shouldn't be afraid of your Lord!"

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

Falitna and I were carrying trays of food and tea up to Makoto Shiori. I had the teacups and the teapot while Falitna carried the little desserts. She was kind of annoyed that Cho sent me to go with her because Falitna thinks I'll be in the way. How will I be in the way if all I'm doing is carrying tea? She can seduce when I'm there, it's not like I'm going to stop her.

"Listen, don't talk or look at him!" She whispered, as we were about to approach his room.

"Not planning on saying anything…" I mumbled.

"Stay behind me!" She ordered.

I did as she says and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." We heard Makoto's voice.

Falitna opened the door and I followed behind her. She swayed her hips back and forth as she set the tray on a small table.

"Here you are, my Lord." She blushed and looked at him seductively.

"Hm? Oh, thanks." Man, she was right… He wasn't interested in her at all!

I studied him and he reminded me a lot of Jun! He hardly looked anything like Alvah and as for Rokuro, he had some of the same features, but he looked almost exactly like Jun. Makoto had long dark maroon hair, the same as Jun's, but Makoto kept his hair down. His face was thin, again, same as Jun's! The only difference is he had green eyes instead of Jun's sapphire blue's. I stopped looking at him because I didn't want to ruin Falitna's chances with him. I went to set the tray down, but I tripped and fell! The tea spilled EVERYWHERE, and the glass was all broken! Oh, man! What did I do?

"You idiot!" Falitna grunted.

I kneeled down on the floor and started to pick up the glass. I didn't look up at Falitna and I definitely didn't look at Makoto!

"I'm so sorry," I whispered as I set some of the glass on the tray. I kept picking it up, but I cut my fingers from the glass. I dare not to make a noise. I'll worry about it when I am out of here! There were a lot of glasses to be picked up.

"You, stop." I heard Makoto's demanding voice.

Oh, no. Is he going to punish me? I slowly gazed up at him and I stopped picking up the glass. He walked up then looked down at me; he isn't showing me emotion so I don't know what he is thinking… He kept looking at me, then, he finally kneeled down on my level; I heard Falitna gasp in shock, but he ignored her.

"Don't be so shy," he said gently.

Wait he's being nice? I thought to myself. He's an evil man! Maybe it's a trick.

"You are very beautiful." He touched my face with his fingertips.

Falitna and I gulped. He said I was beautiful? Is he serious right now? I dare not to believe his words… I'm just waiting for him to slice me in half!

"Aren't you going to answer me?" He looked into my eyes.

"Um, I'm nothing special, my Lord." I manage to say.

He started to laugh hard. "Don't put yourself down like that! You need confidence!"

I tilted my head as his fingers were still touching my cheeks. I don't get what he is trying to do…

"I want you to stay with me in here…" He studied me. "You can be my personal maid!"

I felt my eyes widen. Personal maid?! I can't do that! Does he mean to cook and clean for him, or does he mean… Sex? NO, I CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM! What am I going to do?! Falitna say something!

"Father!" Jun stormed in the room, but he immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw me…

"What do you want?!" Makoto spat.

"Ugh." He kept staring at me.

I shook my head slowly to make sure he doesn't blow my cover.

"This is Emi. Since you keep staring at her, young prince," Falitna said to Jun.

"Hi." He didn't take his eyes off me. He probably is shocked that I am in here with his father…

"Help me." I mouthed to him. Maybe Jun can get me out of this situation.

"I…" Jun stuttered his words.

"What is it?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

"I want her." He blurted out.

"Her?" Makoto tightened his grip on my face.

"Yeah," Jun answered coolly.

"Ha! Since when are you interested in women? Geez, you met that one girl everyone keeps talking about, and now you want another? You are turning into me." Makoto laughed in amusement.

Little does he know that the girl everyone keeps talking about is, me…

"Can I have her then?" Jun showed no emotion towards his father.

Makoto stared at me and shook his head. "No. I haven't seen a beautiful woman in a very long time… I would give her to you after I'm done with her, but I want her all to myself."

I looked at Falitna for help, but she was standing there, speechless. Jun glared at his father. "Ha, cold old man."

"What did you say?" Makoto asked coldly. "Don't tell me you are giving me attitude like your stupid mother." He smirked at Jun.

"Do what you want." Jun looked at him with angry eyes then he left the room. Makoto had the nerve to bring up his dead mother that he murdered?!

"You." Makoto pointed at Falitna. "Pick up the rest of this glass and then leave us alone." Makoto stood up from kneeling and then he lightly grabbed my arm, he was pulling me up.

"Yes, my Lord," She said in a small voice and did as he said. She did it fast then grabbed the tray full of glass; she left me by myself with the enemy.

What am I going to do? I don't want to be alone with him! I couldn't even move. I froze in place…

"Are you frightened?" Makoto started to run his finger through my hair.

"Yeah," I admitted.

He started to laugh. "You're cute and funny!"

"Um." I had to think on how to get out of here… "Lord, I…" I couldn't find an excuse to get out of his presence.

"I'll take care of you." He leaned in to kiss me!

I turned my head away so he would miss. "No."

"Hm?" He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "Women always give themselves to me…"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He is planning on sleeping with me, but I don't want to! This is awful… I started to sob, I tried to stop, but I couldn't… I need Goemon. Where is he?!

"Why are you crying?" He brushed my tears away.

"I don't want to sleep with you." I managed to say as I kept sobbing.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes." I lied. Maybe if he thinks I'm inexperienced, he will leave me alone…

"Interesting…" He kept staring at me. I hate when he looks at me! He's so intimidating…

"I want to work downstairs, please let me go back…" I whimpered.

"That won't be necessary."

Damn, he wants me to stay with him. Why do I get into these types of situations?

"I won't force myself on you. I can tell you are scared of me; hell everyone is scared of me! You are the first person who I am letting get away with not giving me what I want."

He's not going to force himself on me… I felt relieved, but I have to keep my guard up.

"Do you want a treat?" He motioned me to sit on the ground by the round table.

I sat down by the table and he sat next to me. "Sure."

I went to grab a treat, but he lightly pushed my hand away and grabbed a little pastry. He then pressed it against my lip. Does he want to feed it to me? This brings back memories when Goemon and I fed each other chocolate covered strawberries that he bought me… I took a small bite.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

He kept feeding me until it was gone. He then kept eyeing my fingers. "You cut your fingers from the glass…" He lifted my hand up, so he can see it better.

"It's not a big deal." I honestly forgot I cut my fingers; I was too busy worrying if I was going to get raped or not!

He ignored what I said and started to suck my fingers.

"What are you doing?!" I couldn't help but to raise my voice! Goemon always did this to my fingers when they were hurting from training. I don't want another person to do it, but Goemon!

"Relax." He stopped sucking and smiled. "I'm making them better."

"I'll just put band aids on them!" I went to pull my hand away, but he had a tight grip on it.

"I'll put the band aids on you…" He grabbed band - aids out of the bosom of his kimono, and he started to wrap them around each of my fingers, one by one. He made sure they were secure and tight.

"Thanks." I examined my fingers. He did a good job, but is he only being kind to see if I will give myself up to him? Is he going to kill me if I don't? This was not a part of the plan at all! What if Goemon can't get me out of this? I wonder if he even knows I am in here? He probably has no clue because he is too busy flirting with the maids and village women! This is the scariest/awkward position I have ever been in my life! I prayed to myself that either I or someone else gets me out of here and fast! I don't know how long I can stall Makoto Shiori before he kills me for not agreeing to sleep with him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Patiently Waiting

Chapter 2

Patiently Waiting

I was in the guest room upstairs in the mansion. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep, well I think so… Makoto meant what he said on not forcing himself on me. My room was only a couple doors away from his, so it would be risky if I went to go find Jun or Goemon. I pulled the covers up to my nose. I was frightened on what will happen to me next. I kept thinking of all these negative things that will happen, I was starting to get paranoid. What if Rokuro comes by since Jun did? Rokuro will surely blow my cover! I told Goemon before we left for this mission that I should at least buy a wig, so I would be in perfect disguise, but he said I would be fine… Does this look fine to you, Goemon?! Ugh, I'm so irritated! He said nothing would happen to me, but he's wrong. I'm trying to avoid Makoto trying to have his way with me, and I have no one to help me out! Am I really alone?

"Hey!" I heard a loud whisper by my window.

"Who's there?" It sounded like a woman… I couldn't see a thing!

I heard a thump and I saw a shadow coming towards me.

"Ah!" I went to scream…

"SHHH!" The figure put her hand on my mouth. "It's me, chill!"

Oh, it was just Falitna… "Have you come to get me out of here?" I can't believe I am this excited to see her. I never thought I would rely on her.

"No." She sat on the bed.

"Why…" I whined.

"Listen, I know we don't like each other at all, but please trust me on this, I will get you out of here." She sounded sincere.

"Then why don't you get me out now?"

"Because I got a plan, but you have to be patient and wait."

"For how long?" I really didn't want to be around Makoto anymore. I just want to be back at Takara Village!

"Just for a little while… Goemon knows everything too."

"Oh." Why didn't he come to see me? Does he not care that I'm here with Makoto? Makoto could kill me you know! Is he too busy flirting with those women? HE BETTER NOT HAVE A THREESOME WITH THEM!

"You don't sound amused." Falitna joked. "Geez, You are still mad at him. I don't care for your relationship with him, but he's being good. He's not flirting with those women. I think he feels bad that you are still pissed, that's why he just sent me over here."

"Really?" Why is Falitna being so nice to me all of a sudden? She ALWAYS says how she will steal Goemon away from me, so why is she supportive of our relationship?

"Yeah, he's pissed at me…" Falitna sighed. "He's mad I let Makoto have you. I already felt bad about it, but he made me feel worse."

Oh, that's why she's being nice! She feels guilty. "It's not your fault. It just happened. Honestly, if we are going to point fingers then it would be all pointed at me."

"It's not your fault!" Falitna argued. "He found you very attractive. I should've known something like this was going to happen…"

I didn't want to keep arguing who was right or wrong. I just want to get out of here in one piece. "Let's just say it's no one's fault, so what's the plan?"

Falitna rose up from sitting on my bed. "You will have to wait and see." She giggled.

"Awe, Come on!" I wanted to know what it is, so I know that I am okay or not!

"See you!" She ran by the window and jumped out.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

I tossed and turned in the bed. I could not sleep, but I felt safe that Goemon knows I'm here, and that Falitna has a plan. I'm happy Goemon stopped flirting with those women even though it might ruin his cover a little bit. I know I am being selfish, but that's one thing I don't have to worry about. I just hope the three of us leave here in one piece I don't want any of us to get hurt. This is a sticky situation… As I kept tossing and turning I heard someone opening the bedroom door! What if it's Makoto?! Is he going to try and rape me?! I closed my eyes shut as I heard the door slowly close. I also heard footsteps coming towards me. I shut my eyes tighter… I'm so scared! I felt my whole body trembling.

"It's me." I heard Jun's voice close to me.

I opened my eyes, even though I couldn't see him; I just saw his dark figure. "I thought it was your father!"

"Nope." He sat on the bed. "Did he do anything?"

"No. He said he wasn't going to force himself on me…"

"What?" I heard him say in shock. "Since when does he care for women's feelings?"

"I don't care what the reasoning is, I'm just glad nothing happened!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Goemon didn't try and get you out of here yet." Jun sighed.

"You know he's here too?"

"Yeah, we talked."

"About?!" It better be a plan on how to get me out of here!

"Not important," he answered. "I got a plan, but you have to just wait here for a little while. Don't try and escape or my father will kill you…"

"I'm glad you are so calm about this whole situation!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You have to stay calm to survive. I won't let him harm you, I promise."

"Kay." I sighed. "Falitna said she had a plan too, you know. She also told me to wait…"

"I see."

I felt less pressure on the bed as Jun stood up. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Just stay calm." Jun left quietly out the room.

" _Easy said than done."_ I thought to myself as I tried to force myself to sleep.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

It was early afternoon and I was with Makoto in his room. We were eating in silence. We haven't really talked at all today, which I was totally okay with. All he asked me if I slept well and what kinds of food I wanted. I think he can tell I was not into him at all, but I'm still here with him and I am patiently waiting for Falitna's and Jun's plan to take effect. I wonder what their plans are? I wonder which one is more legit. I bet it will be Jun's; he seems to know what he is doing… Falitna just wings everything!

"Why are you quiet?" Makoto asked.

" _Because I want nothing to do with you."_ I thought to myself. I cleared my throat. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh," he answered as he was eating his rice.

"LORD!" A man came barging in on us.

"What is the meaning of interrupting us while we are eating!" Makoto shouted.

"I just wanted to give you this letter from your son, Rokuro, sir." I can tell the man regretted coming in like he did…

"That's it?" Makoto stood up and pulled his sword out of his scabbard.

Why is he taking his sword out? Don't tell me he's going to kill him! He didn't do anything wrong!

"My Lord… Please…" The man's face grew pale.

Before the man could say anymore, Makoto sliced the man in half. I couldn't help but scream in horror. There was blood all over the floor and the man's body lied there, motionless. I wanted to cuss Makoto out and call him a monster, but I can't… He will kill me next… I don't know what to do! My body was trembling…

"Emi?" Makoto turned his attention to me as he put his sword back in his scabbard.

I couldn't speak. How am I going to keep calm when he just killed a man for no good reason? Am I next? I felt my face growing pale… I'm getting lightheaded.

Makoto leaned down so he was on the same level as me. "Sorry," he muttered as he played with my hair.

I couldn't look him in his eyes. I'm next… I'm next!

"Sir?" Another man came in to see what all the noise was about. He saw the dead body, but he didn't act surprised. Makoto must kill people all the time for no reason…

"Summon some maids to clean this shit up!" Makoto ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." The man bowed and immediately left the room.

"You are probably more scared of me now, huh?" Makoto was sitting right next to me now…

I still couldn't talk, even if I wanted to. My body kept shaking.

"Emi…" He put his arm around my shoulder. I didn't want this murder to touch me!

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear.

No, it wasn't okay. Jun told me to stay calm to survive, but I don't know if I can… I started to sob uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying?" Makoto sounded annoyed.

I still could not speak my thoughts or even make up lies. I couldn't even move my body. I'm paralyzed because he still had his arm around me. Without me saying or moving, Makoto lifted me up and made me sit on his lap sideways. I was shocked. Why is he cuddling with me? Why is he comforting me? I still was sobbing. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

"Kill me," I spoke for the first time. I rather get killed than to be in the arms of someone I despise.

"Why would I do that?"

I couldn't answer that question. What should I say? I'm with the Takara clan and get Goemon and Falitna in trouble? Do I say I want nothing to do with you because you are a killer? What do I say? He lifted my chin up so I couldn't avoid my gaze from his. He was studying me.

"You are different than any other woman I know," he said gently. "Why are you so different?"

"Different?" What does he mean by different?

"Women would cheer if I killed someone in front of them. Women would also give themselves to me, but you won't. You ask me to kill you instead because you are afraid of me."

"You killed someone just so I would sleep with you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I felt sick to my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up. "That's awful…" I whispered and started to sob again.

"I'm sorry… Stop crying." He touched my tears with his fingertips. "I won't do that ever again in front of you…"

"Okay," I whispered.

The maids came in the room quietly and started to clean the blood off the floor and walls. A couple of them picked up the body and took it out of the room. They must be used to doing this, but I could never even touch a dead body… I felt my body start to shake again as I was still sitting on Makoto's lap. Never thought I would be comforted by the Shinobu leader in my life; where are you Jun?

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

It was later in the day, and I was still in Makoto's room. He left me to discuss business with the headman and the other samurais. I couldn't leave the room because there were samurais guarding the front of the room. I was in the corner with my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth. I can't believe I cuddled with him! I felt gross! What shall I do if he tries something when he comes back? I bet if I keep refusing to do anything with him then he will kill me… At this point, I rather death, but what if he rapes me before he kills me? As I figured out what will happen to me, I heard the door open!

"Hey." It was Jun!

I couldn't move from the corner. I just stared at him. I was glad to see him, but I couldn't speak.

Jun sat next to me on the floor. "He didn't do anything, so what's wrong?"

"How do you know?"

"I just know," he answered casually.

"What do you mean you just know?" I snapped. "You weren't here!"

"Just wait a little longer…" Jun said sternly. "Trust me, Anya."

"I do, but I'm really scared. Your father killed a man right in front of me for no reason. He said that all women love it when he does it." I trembled.

"Ha, they do love it, though," Jun said amusingly.

"This isn't funny! He's trying to sleep with me! If I don't sleep with him then he will kill me, I know it."

"No, he won't. I'll make sure he doesn't even have his blade near you…" Jun put his arms around my shoulder. "Goemon isn't the only one who can protect you," he whispered. "I can too."

"Jun…" I felt a little better that I have Jun, but I wish I could see Goemon. I wonder where he is? I'm surprised he hasn't tried talking to me… Falitna said he knows I would still be mad, but he usually doesn't let that stop him from seeing me.

Jun stayed with me for a little while then he left me all alone, waiting for Makoto to come back…

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

"I'm back." Makoto came in the room chipper.

"Hi." I was still sitting in the corner.

"Why are you in a corner?"

I slowly rose up and sat on a chair. I trust Jun and Falitna, so I decided to be a little kind towards Makoto. "Sorry… How was the meeting?"

Makoto came walking towards me and he picked me up! I was in his arms as he sat on the chair. "I rather hold you than have you sit there by yourself," he said charmingly. "It was okay. I'm trying to recruit new samurais here. We are running low since my stupid son, Rokuro got them all killed by the Takara."

I can't believe Makoto is telling me about the meeting! I bet Falitna and Goemon don't know this information yet! This is the information we needed!

"I see," I said.

"Yeah, I can't strike Takara yet until we get more samurais, so I'm laying low."

This is the perfect time for the Takara ninjas to attack then! We couldn't lose if the Shinobu have no men! I tried my best not to show any reaction to what he is telling me.

"Enough about that." He dismissed the topic as he was touching my hair. How long must I wait…

The door opened violently. Jun came storming in.

"What is it you want son?" Makoto asked annoyingly.

Without saying anything, Jun walked up to us and pulled me violently off Makoto's lap. This was his plan? Why didn't he do this to begin with?! I tripped over my two feet from Jun's pull, but Jun immediately grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Give her back to me." Makoto rose slowly from the chair.

"Not a chance." Jun was still holding me as he stepped away from his father.

Makoto pulled his sword out from his scabbard. "I killed your mother without hesitation and now I will kill you if you don't hand the girl over."

"She's my lover!" Jun spat.

"Lover?" That set Makoto off. "What do you mean, lover?"

"I've been sneaking off in her room to see her, she's mine," Jun said casually.

"YES!" I wrapped my arms around Jun's torso even though Jun still was holding me tight. "I am in love with him!" I was going along with it even though I think this plan was stupid, but if it gets me out of here then so be it.

Makoto laughed in disgust. "After my sloppy seconds?"

"You haven't slept with her yet so…" Jun said in amusement.

Makoto pointed his sword at Jun in anger. "I shall kill you."

"You would kill your own son over a woman?" Jun unwrapped his arms around me and pushed me behind him, he grabbed his sword out of his scabbard.

Makoto didn't answer him, but he charged at him. I squealed behind Jun as he blocked Makoto's sword with his own. They were clashing; giving each other cold glares. It's so sad that a father and son don't care for each other. It's depressing. Jun counter attacked and tried to slice at Makoto, but Makoto blocked with no effort. Before they could keep slashing at each other, Chiyoko ninjas came rushing in. They had their swords out! Oh, no Jun has no chance in fighting his dad plus all these ninjas; what are we going to do?!

"Jun…" I whispered.

"Relax," Jun whispered back as he was still in his fighting stance.

Before I could say anything else, I felt strong arms behind me!

"JUN!" I screeched! A Chiyoko ninja was holding me!

Jun didn't pay attention, though. He was too busy with his dad as he kept trying to attack him. Jun had to slice through some Chiyoko ninja because they were in the way of protecting Makoto.

"Jun!" I called again, but the Chiyoko ninja that was holding me put his hand over my mouth.

The ninja then began to speak out to Makoto. "I'll get her out of here, so you can only worry about your son, my Lord."

"Good," Makoto answered.

Jun didn't turn his attention to me at all! Jun why are you not helping me?! I tried to struggle free as the ninja jumped out the window of Makoto's room, but it was no use. He's way too strong! The ninja was running in town with me in his arms. He was leaving the village, but why? I started to tremble in the ninja's arm. I am going to die, or I am going to be stuck with Makoto for a long time. I relied on Falitna, Jun, and Goemon, but they let me down… I felt fear well up inside me as I started to sob quietly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Grateful

**Author note: All I got to say is… LEMON ;)**

Chapter 3

Grateful

The ninja and I were all alone in the woods. We were nowhere near the village now. He finally let me go and I backed away slowly from him; my back was against a tree. I stared at him with fearful eyes. The ninja who was dressed in all blue just stared at me. I couldn't make out his features because his ninja mask covered everything but his eyes, he had beautiful golden eyes just like…

"Goemon?" I just realized maybe it was Goemon, or am I just going mad?

The ninja took his ninja mask off to reveal his face. I was right, it was Goemon; he gently smiled at me as I rushed to hug him tightly. I missed him so much!

"Goemon…" I started to sob again.

"Shhh. It's okay. I am here for you now." Goemon rubbed my back up and down as I was still hugging him.

"I was so scared…" My voice cracked.

"I know. I was watching you to make sure Makoto didn't do anything to you. I would've blown my own cover if he even put his lips on you…" He said.

"You were watching me the whole time?!" I looked up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Again, we had to rely on Jun to help out. This was all Falitna's and Jun's plan," Goemon explained.

"But is Jun going to be okay, and where is Falitna?" I can't believe this was their plan! It worked out perfectly! I just wished they told me that Goemon was going to disguise himself as a Chiyoko ninja, so I wouldn't have been scared to death, but oh well. That's why Jun didn't bother to save me from Goemon…

"She's disguised as a Chiyoko ninja too, and when the timing is right, she's going to throw a smoke bomb in Makoto's room, so Jun can escape. They will meet us here pretty soon." Goemon looked at me lovingly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I was confused. He just helped save me.

"For not caring for your feelings and for you to feel like I wasn't there for you."

"Goemon… I was having my doubts and I was scared, but you all helped me. I should be the one apologizing. I should have trusted you all more…" I did feel guilty for not trusting everyone even though they told me not to worry and promised me I was going to be okay.

He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said after we broke our kiss.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I were still in the woods waiting for Jun and Falitna. I hope their plan was a success, and they were okay. I was sitting on Goemon's lap as he was running his fingers through my hair. It felt amazing to be touched by him again. I feel safe, secure, and happy! I looked up at the sky to see the fluffy clouds. It was a cooler, but warmer day even though the sun will set soon. As I kept staring at the sky, Goemon kissed my head playfully.

"Hey…" I giggled.

"Told you they would be all lovey dovey," Falitna said to Jun as they approached us.

"Jun, Falitna!" I immediately got off Goemon's lap to hug them in a group hug.

"Okay, you can get off now." Falitna snapped.

I let go of them and they just shook their heads. I couldn't help it, but I really am grateful that everyone saved me. I know Falitna and I will go back on arguing, and Jun and I will hardly see each other... But at this moment right here, right now, they really came through for me.

"Oh! I found out what Makoto is planning!" I was so excited that for once I found out something useful on a mission.

"That he hardly has any men and he's recruiting samurais from Madoka Village because his son, Rokuro got them all killed by us?" Falitna asked innocently.

"WHAT?!" How did she know? She totally stole my thunder! So much for being a big helping hand on this mission…

"Jun told us." Goemon was still sitting down.

"Wait, so we pretended to work and I was with Makoto for no good reason?!" Did I waste my time for NOTHING? I was getting angry.

"Kind of." Goemon sighed.

"Hey, I could've told Anya if she asked me. I didn't know why you guys were undercover," Jun muttered. "It's nothing off my back…"

"Yeah, Anya, don't be mad at us! Be mad at yourself! Jun is in love with you, he could've saved us a lot of time and we wouldn't have been in a lot of trouble!" Falitna huffed.

Jun didn't say anything to Falitna's comment, but he did blush, as for Goemon he just glared at Falitna.

"All that time… Wasted," I whispered in annoyance.

"There's something else too." Falitna cheered.

"Am I the only person who doesn't know about it?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she smirked. "Jun is going to aid us in the war!"

"WHAT?!" I was shocked. I knew Jun was against his father, but I had no idea Jun would join our side!

"Yeah." Jun shrugged. "I'm sick of him bring up my mother's death."

"Jun…" I felt bad. Not only did his father kill his mother but he also mocks Jun about it…

"Yeah, he told us the past at least you know that…" Falitna grinned.

"You told them your past?" I couldn't believe he would tell these two about it. I thought Jun didn't want people to know.

"I had to tell them why I wanted to join, Anya." Jun deeply sighed.

"I understand." I nodded. I'm so happy Jun will be our ally!

"Oh, Goemon! Here's your kimono! I made sure I kept them because I don't want to wear these ugly blue ninja outfits all the way back to Takara Village," Falitna said as she handed him his kimono.

"Thanks." Goemon smiled.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

It was dark out and we were deeper in the forest. We've been walking FOREVER! I was getting tired, but maybe that's just me. I prayed to myself that someone would suggest that we should rest, but no one is saying anything…

"Are you okay?" Goemon wrapped his arms around me, as we were all still walking.

"Yeah." I didn't want them to stop on my behalf even though we still had a long way to go back to Takara Village.

"You look tired," Goemon said.

"No, I don't!" Curse him for reading my thoughts and for knowing me so well.

"We should rest here. We are half way there, and I am getting hungry." Falitna spoke up.

"Okay, we'll camp here and we'll continue back to Takara early in the morning," Goemon ordered. "I'll go in the river to find us fish."

"I'll look around to make sure there's no Chiyoko or Shinobu spies around." Falitna volunteered as she left us at top speed.

"I should get firewood… Want to come with me?" Jun asked me.

"Why would she go with you?" Goemon asked coldly.

"Are you going to make her go in that river with you?" Jun raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, but she can wait here." Goemon insisted.

"That won't be necessary… I want to keep a watchful eye on her." Jun tugged at my arm.

"I'm the only one who should watch her," Goemon argued.

"Goemon, I'll just go with him. It's better than me just sitting here and not do anything to help out." I finally spoke up. Those two were fighting over nothing… "You know we aren't going to do anything."

"Fine." Goemon gave up. He then started to take off his kimono to go into the river.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

Jun and I were looking for any types of tree branches. I felt bad because he was holding all the branches. I insisted that I at least should hold a few, but he didn't want me to, so I kept annoying him. He finally gave up and handed me a couple of branches. I'm glad I can at least help out a little bit. Every other time when I'm on a mission with Goemon, he ALWAYS finds us food, shelter and firewood. He never lets me do anything even if I pester him that I want to help. I'm glad Jun is going to join us! I wonder if he's going to be doing missions with us too? I doubt Goemon would let that happen, though. Jun isn't fully our ally yet. He still got to ask Mamoru Masaru to join since he's our leader and all.

Jun was snickering to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that you said you were in love with me…" He said amusingly.

I felt my face getting bright red. I did blurt out I was in love with him to go along with his plan… "I didn't mean it, though."

"I know, but the fact that you even said it."

"I want to thank you again." I stopped walking and put my hand on Jun's shoulder.

"It was nothing. I told you that I could protect you too." Jun brushed off my gratitude.

"I know, but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

We continued to pick up tree branches quietly. I don't know why he's being quiet. It's like something is on his mind… I wonder what it is, but I didn't want to be noisy. Maybe it's about him joining us. It's a hard decision that he made for himself, but I think he won't regret it. Alvah told me he wanted to be king and rule on his own without having to do with his father. I believe that Jun would make a great king! I do believe people look up to him.

"Anya…" Jun finally spoke.

"Hm?"

"If you weren't with Goemon… Would you consider being with me?"

Wow, how do I answer this tough question? To tell you the truth I never thought about something like that, ever! It NEVER crossed my mind because I am too busy loving Goemon. I never think about anyone else but him. I really do like Jun a lot, but never like that! I do find Jun very attractive especially when I first met him. I thought he was powerful and dominating… He seemed like he has everything figured out… He's cocky just like Goemon too. I do catch myself comparing both of them, but it would just be for fun. I blame Naomi because she would urge me to do it! Again, I like Jun just not like that. I never thought to be with anyone else, but Goemon.

"Anya?" Jun sounded nervous. That was a first.

"Jun I never thought of you like that. I fell for Goemon when I first met him, and after that happened, I never thought to be with anyone else but him," I explained. "I'm sorry."

Jun nodded. "I understand, but I want you to know that I will always protect you no matter what. I know you have him there for you all the time, but I just want you to know I am here too, even though you aren't mine."

What he just said melted my heart. "Thank you. Whoever ends up with you will be lucky…"

"I don't want anyone but you," Jun muttered. "I know I can't have you, but I just want you to know."

I felt guilty? Why do I feel so guilty?! "You will find someone so much better than me. It would probably be a beautiful princess…" I'm just an ordinary girl and Jun is a prince. It would only be natural for him to marry a princess of a higher class.

"Ha. Princesses aren't that great." Jun laughed. "Sure they are pretty but they have no personality. I know because my father tried to get me with a bunch of them when I was only fifteen."

"That's so young! Did he want you to marry right away?"

"No, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps to play women," Jun sighed. "I'm not going to lie, it was fun, but it got old fast. I stopped doing it when I just turned twenty."

"So four years you haven't played a single woman?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Amazing." I bet a lot of women are dying to be with Jun like a lot of women are dying to be with Goemon… Oh, here I go comparing the two again! I just hope Goemon feels the same way as Jun about playing women… Goemon hasn't been with any other woman after me, but I wonder if he gets urges when they constantly throw themselves on him?

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

The whole party reunited and we were all sitting around a fire to have light, to cook the fishes and to be warm. Goemon was being more touchy than usual. He kept his arm around me as we sat together by the fire. I usually don't mind, but there were people here! I'm not a fan of public display of affection when others are around us. I hated it when other people did it, so it makes me feel weird when Goemon and I do it. Falitna and Jun both kept throwing comments about it, but Goemon ignored it, I, on the other hand, was embarrassed. As we all were almost done eating our fishes, we heard the bushes behind us rustling. We all jumped up from where we were sitting. Goemon pushed me behind him to protect me as Jun and Falitna got in their fighting stances.

"JUN!" Goro pushed the bushes out of his way.

"GORO?" I was shocked to see him…

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked coldly.

"I came to find you… Your father has been searching for you and I wanted to find you before he did. He said he was going to lock you up in the dungeon," Goro explained.

"Why would he do that to his own son?" I shouldn't be so surprised, but it was still cruel!

"You must not worry about me anymore, Goro. You aren't my vassal anymore," Jun said bluntly.

"You replaced me?" Goro sounded like he was in pain.

"No, I am no longer in service to the Shinobu. I am on my own to help the Takara." Jun ignored Goro's feelings.

"WHAT?" Goro shouted loudly.

"SH!" Falitna glared at Goro.

"You heard me," Jun said.

"But, Prince… Why?" Goro was stuttering around. It was only natural that Goro would be the most hurt by Jun's decision. Goro is the most loyal to Jun after all…

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I no longer need you." Geez, That was harsh, even for Jun!

"Jun!" I spoke up. "Don't take what your father does to you out on Goro. Goro has been there for you this whole time. He only cares."

"Sorry," was all Jun said to him.

"At least let me join you…" Goro whispered. "If you want to do this. Then let me aid you."

"Goro?" Jun was stunned at Goro's request. "Alright. If you want…"

"I do." Goro nodded.

"I wonder if Jun can get some of the Shinobu samurais to join us?" Falitna asked out of nowhere.

"Don't push it," Goemon said as he wrapped his arms around me AGAIN.

"I think so." I expressed my opinion. "I can tell people look up to Jun, so maybe it's possible."

"They only looked up to me because I am my father's son," Jun said in disgust. "I doubt they would go against him."

"I think they would, sir." Goro was sincere.

"That's just wait what Mamoru says first." Goemon interrupted our thoughts and ideas. He was the only one not into the idea of Jun joining us…

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

It was late at night and we all decided to sleep. Goro and Jun slept with their backs against the trees, sitting up. I didn't know how they looked so peaceful sleeping, like that but whatever. Falitna was in a fetal position, and Goemon and I were spooning on the ground.

"Do you want to sleep on my lap? The ground isn't comfortable you know," Goemon whispered in my ear.

"No. I'm okay like this." I was happy just to be in Goemon's strong arms. I didn't care where we slept or where we were at, just as long as I'm cuddling with him, I was fine.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really." I should be, but I think after all the excitement and stress, it made me less tired and more alert.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" He asked devilishly.

"At night?" I kind of would be scared to be swimming in the dark.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Um, okay." I didn't know why Goemon would come up with the idea to swim, but it would be kind of fun.

We both got up quietly… Goemon took my hand gently as we were walking a little away from everyone. He was leading me actually too far away from them!

"Goemon, why are we going so far away?" I asked curiously.

"Because I want you all to myself."

I didn't say another word. We finally stopped walking and Goemon immediately pulled my kimono off!

"GOEMON!"

"What? You want to get your clothes all wet?" He asked innocently.

That's why he was so anxious to go swimming! He wants to skinny dip. I swear all he thinks about is dirty thoughts!

"Come on…" He whispered.

"Fine." I gave into him like I always do.

I couldn't see a thing! It was pitch black. I wasn't going to lie I was a little frightened even though Goemon was here with me. I wrapped my arms around him, so I wouldn't lose him.

"You are only clingy when no one is around," he muttered.

"You know how embarrassed I get around other people."

"I know that's one of the reasons why I do it," he said teasingly.

"Of course that's why."

He embraced my naked body. "That and I want people to know you are mine and no one else's."

If I could, I could melt into his arms right here, right now. I started to undo his kimono. I didn't want to be the only one naked if we were going in the water.

"Anxious?" I knew he would be smirking at me. I wish I could see because I love his smirk…

I didn't answer him; I was too busy struggling to take his kimono off.

"Here," he took it off himself. I think he was growing impatient with me…

After he took his kimono off he took my hand and guided me into the water. It was a little chilly, but it was comfortable enough to swim. I held his hand tighter, so I wouldn't lose him in this dark.

"I finally have you alone." He embraced me tight.

"I'm glad." I breathed in his scent. He always smelled so good.

He started to forcefully kiss me. "You don't know how bad I wanted to kiss your lips the whole time we were on that mission."

I didn't answer. I was too busy enjoying his sweet kisses.

He started to feel my body. I shivered as he lightly caressed my body with his fingertips. I let out a little moan as he kept doing it. He then trailed his fingers down there. He played with my clit gently. Then he slid one of his fingers inside me.

I felt my back arch at his sudden touch. "Goemon…"

He continued to go in and out slowly with his finger. "I love it when you call out my name. I don't want you to ever call another man's name like that, okay?"

I kept moaning as he kept fingering me. He slid another finger inside me…

"Anya?" He wanted me to answer him about his demands.

"Yes, I won't call anyone else's name but yours." It was hard for me to even talk. I couldn't stop moaning…

"Good." He took his fingers out and lifted me up!

I was facing him; my legs and arms were wrapped around him. Goemon adjusted himself so he was inside me. He immediately started to thrust into me, but he was gentle. I heard his sweet breathing as he kept thrusting. I pressed my forehead against is, I wanted him to kiss me, but he wasn't doing it. He usually can tell what I want without me asking for it, so why isn't he kissing me? I huffed in frustration.

"Ah, you want me to kiss you?" Goemon asked as he kept thrusting gently.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He asked teasingly.

Of course, he got to tease me… Why didn't I think on that before, "Yes, I want you to kiss me."

Without another word, he firmly pressed his lips against mine. I was the first to slide my tongue in his mouth. I was desperate to find his tongue. He wrapped his mouth around my tongue instead and sucked on it. It felt amazing! After he sucked my tongue with his mouth, he finally played with my tongue with his. He started to thrust even harder now. The water around us was splashing every time our body thrust with each other in rhythm. He kept going and I felt my release coming very soon.

"Goemon…" I whispered.

Goemon didn't answer as he kept thrusting harder and faster. I finally released at this very moment. Goemon stopped, but he held me tightly. My arms were still around his neck, and my legs were still around his waist. He was still inside me; I couldn't stop panting.

"You didn't cum yet, huh?" I asked in concern.

Goemon just laughed lightly. "Not yet." He finally set me down in the water gently. He then grabbed my hand and guided me back to shore.

I felt bad he didn't cum yet, so I had an idea. I never tried this before, but Hiroko told me men love it. As Goemon went to grab our clothes off the ground, I kneeled in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Goemon asked.

I ignored him and took his member and started to stroke it.

"Anya…" Goemon was surprised with my boldness, but I didn't care. I want him to feel good.

I kept stroking it gently then I started to lick it. I licked the shaft up and down a couple times. I then put my mouth on his head and licked all around it. I heard him moan softly as I was having my way with him. I put my whole mouth on him, I went up and down; it was so hard to do it because his penis was so big. I kept gagging, but I still blew him. I went faster and faster.

"Anya, stop…" He grunted.

I did as he said and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Stand up," he ordered.

I stood up then he turned me around. "Grab the tree," he whispered.

I grabbed the tree. Why does he want me to do this? He then forced my body to bend down as I was still holding the tree. He entered himself into me.

"Goemon!" I gasped as he started to thrust hard. He's going to make me cum again! I don't think I can handle this.

He kept pumping in and out, not stopping. "You asked for this, Anya. I was going to just stop since you came, but you wanted more."

"I only did that so you would have came too!" I moaned as he kept thrusting hard and roughly.

"No, you always want more from me." He teased.

"That's you!" I argued.

He kept thrusting and thrusting. This is no good; I'm going to cum again! As he pushed himself one more time, we both reached our climax.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

I was too weak, but I slowly put my kimono back on. I am defiantly going to feel sore in the morning. I am kind of glad that we were staying in the woods because if we were in a hotel room or back in the Takara mansion then Goemon would make me do more rounds until the break of dawn. I did miss having sex with him, though. I was actually looking forward to it as soon as this mission was over.

"Ready to go back?" Goemon took my hand in his.

"Yes."

We walked back to join our party. He lied on the ground and he had me lying on top of him, so I wouldn't be touching the ground. He is so generous all the time… It didn't take me long to fall asleep. I was comfortable on top of Goemon, and I was also exhausted after we had sex.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

"Hey! You two get up!" I heard Falitna's voice.

"Ugh." I moaned. I was still lying on top of Goemon. He must've just got up too. I immediately got off of him.

Goemon stood up. "Back to Takara, we go," he said cheerfully.

Falitna, Jun, Goro, Goemon, and I all started to walk into the woods. We were all anxious to get to Takara and fast. I can't wait to tell Naomi all what happened during the mission! She is going to freak out! I wonder what everyone else is going to react on Jun wanting to join with us? I hope they accept him. He will be a big help to us, and I am just happy he is with us. Jun is a great person and I am so grateful that I have met him. This war doesn't seem like it is going to end soon, but I am content to be by Goemon's side. We will find peace after this war; I have a great feeling on it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Do I Have To?

**Author Note: Limes, Lemons & LOTS OF DRAMA ;) **

Chapter 4

Do I Have To?

We all finally reached Takara Village this early afternoon! We had no troubles getting back… As soon as we stepped foot in the village every villager was staring at us in silence. I think they were confused why Prince Jun was with us, but we just ignored them and kept walking. Jun, Goro, Falitna, and Goemon left me alone to go talk to Mamoru Masaru about Jun wanting to join us, and the information they found out during the mission. I went to find someone to hang out with and lucky me Kenichi, Hiroko, Naomi, and Sakura are available to chill with me! We went into the town's café to eat lunch. I told them every detail that happened on the mission, and about Jun wanting to be with us.

"I knew this was going to happen! He wants to get close to Anya." Sakura commented after I told them everything.

"That's not true. He just wants nothing to do with his father." I disagreed. That would be silly if she was right.

"I find it strange how all of a sudden he met you and now he wants to join the Takara," Kenichi said with his mouth full of rice.

"I wonder if Goemon is mad?" Sakura chuckled.

"Goemon has nothing to worry about, so no." I'm starting to regret on telling them about this mission…

"I'm just glad you are safe, Anya." Hiroko gently smiled.

"Thanks!" I took a bite of my chicken.

"Hey, Anya." Katashi came up to our table.

"Yes, brother?" I wonder what he wanted. He hasn't really been talking to me ever since Goemon and I got really close.

"Father wrote me a letter saying he wants you to visit him, mom, and Sora," Katashi sighed. "I think you should go. You haven't seen our parents since you ran away."

"Why didn't he just write to me instead of you?" I didn't really want to see my parents. I already felt guilty for leaving the way I did, plus I don't feel like dealing with my father by him saying I disappointed him.

"Probably because he knew you would just ignore it," Katashi glared at me.

"Um." Father does got a point there… "Alright, I'll ask Goemon to come with me and we'll go see them tomorrow."

"Father doesn't want him to come," Katashi said coldly. "He clearly wrote that in the letter."

"What?! So I have to go by myself?!" I REALLY don't want to deal with father by myself, but it's probably best if Goemon didn't come. I don't want my father to hate him more.

"I'll go with you, Anya," Naomi spoke up. "I haven't seen my parents in a while either, so it should be a good time to see them."

"Okay, thank you!" I'm glad I at least have Naomi!

"Yamato would go with you guys too." Hiroko munched on a dango. "Sora kept writing letters; begging him to visit, but he was busy with his missions. He's actually taking a couple days off, so…"

"Okay, I'll ask him to come with us too." Maybe if Yamato comes, my father will be too busy praising him than lecturing me on how I am a terrible daughter.

"I would go too, but I have an important mission…" Katashi said in a low voice. "Just try and get along with the family. I don't want our father to write me a letter saying he's disappointed in you more."

"Yeah. Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

With that, Katashi left the café. So I take it father writes to Katashi a lot about me. I bet they are ALL negative things, too! I wasn't looking forward on seeing my parents. I do miss my mother and Sora, but my father was a different story. I wasn't even PLANNING on seeing him until Goemon proposed to me to ask for his approval. It's going to be like pulling teeth to get him to approve, but I wasn't worried until I actually get proposed. The war is still going on; we all have a long way to go. Goemon said after the war we should get married right away, and I do agree. It is for the best…

"Anya… Are you okay?" Hiroko asked.

"Yeah, fine." I chewed on a dango.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

Kenichi, Naomi, Hiroko, Sakura, and I all relaxed outside the village in the woods. I will ask Yamato if he wants to come with Naomi and I as soon as I see him. I really hope him being there can have less tension in the house, but I'm not getting my hopes up. I was also worried if Nobuyuki would come with us, but he has a mission going on, thank God… Everyone was talking to each other, but I was not listening to their conversations because I was thinking about being home. Should I find an excuse not to go? I would feel really guilty if I bail on them, though…

"Anya?" Naomi interrupted my train of thought.

"Hm?" I blinked repeatedly to get back to reality.

"Are you that worried about visiting home?" Naomi was really worried about me, I can tell by the tone of her voice.

"I'll be fine… I think." The truth is, I don't know if I WILL be fine… I wished Goemon could come with me…

Falitna, Jun, Goro, and Goemon approached us. Each and every one of them had long faces. I wonder why they are so down?

"Why the long faces?" Sakura asked.

"We thought we found out every information about the Shinobu, but I guess we didn't," Falitna sighed. "I was excited that we would attack Makoto Shiori because he's low on men, but his son, Rokuro found him more men in Kazue Village."

"Oh, no!" Hiroko gasped. "That's awful."

"Maybe that's the same letter Rokuro sent to his father! I was too shocked that Makoto killed the messenger that I should've realized that letter was probably important! I am so stupid…" I said.

"Why didn't you say something about the letter before?!" Falitna spat.

"So what if we found out about it later. The main thing is to be prepared to fight the Shinobu," Jun muttered.

"So Mamoru Masaru said you can join us?!" I asked Jun.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"That's awesome!" I couldn't help but grin.

"What's not going to be so awesome is training to prepare for the Shinobu." Kenichi interrupted.

"That would be a good excuse to skip seeing my parents!" I just thought about it. I HAVE to train because we don't know when the Shinobu will find out Jun has joined us, but I bet it's soon!

"Is that all you care about?" Naomi glared.

"Um. No, but…" I stuttered.

"Your parents want you to visit?" Goemon asked. I can tell he was interested.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go." I really didn't feel like talking to Goemon about it on the count of he can't come with me anyways…

"You should see them. I'll come with you if you would like." Goemon insisted.

"The thing is, my parents said you can't come." I felt bad telling him this, but I didn't want to lie.

"I see their point." Goemon scratched his head. "It is kind of my fault…"

"HOW?" I don't want Goemon to blame himself for my reckless actions. "I'm the one who decided to run away on my own."

"But, I supported it by taking you on my missions," he answered.

"Do you regret it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Goemon said. "But who will take you, and when are you leaving?"

"I am leaving tomorrow and Naomi! I also want to ask Yamato if he would come since he's talking to my sister." Maybe Goemon can help me talk him into it.

"I have a big mission tomorrow anyways," Goemon deeply sighed. "I think someone else should go with you just to be safe."

"Yeah, There's probably going to be a lot of Shinobu in these woods," Hiroko spoke up. "I would go, but I have to train…"

"Same." Sakura rubbed her temples.

"I'll go with you," Jun said.

"WHAT?!" All of us gasped.

"That will not be necessary." Goemon shot Jun with a cold glare.

"Sure it will be. Not one high-ranking ninja can protect these women," Jun argued.

"I'll find someone else to help them," Goemon said.

"What's wrong? Afraid your woman will fall in love with me?" Jun asked in amusement.

"Not at all." Goemon snorted. "I have her wrapped around my finger."

"HEY!" I pouted. "Don't say things like that, Goemon! It's rude."

"I would let him go with her, it's not like they are going alone." Kenichi cleared his throat.

"I can't believe you wouldn't trust me." I was getting offended that Goemon would even think about me cheating on him.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust him," Goemon answered.

"I agree with Kenichi," Sakura said. "I think he should go with them."

"I'll go with you too, my Lord," Goro told Jun.

"Goemon, it will be fine." Hiroko studied Goemon.

"Fine." Goemon gave up. "But if you lay a finger on her, I will kill you." He threatened Jun.

"Ha, right," Jun smirked.

"I can't believe Goemon gave up that fast." I heard Sakura whisper to Kenichi.

"Well, he can't go he doesn't want to disappoint the in-laws," Kenichi whispered back.

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN-LAWS?!" Falitna shouted.

"Ugh, Nothing!" Kenichi dismissed it.

Has Goemon told Kenichi about our plans after the war? I wonder…

"YOU ARE ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT MARRYING HER?!" Falitna still had her voice raised.

"I wanted only a couple people to know." Goemon gave Kenichi a stern look.

"Sorry." Kenichi looked away from him.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" With that, Falitna left us.

"You know she's going to tell everyone now." Sakura hit Kenichi on the head.

"Oh well." Goemon shrugged it off.

I looked over at Jun and he just stood there. He showed no reaction. I guess he figured Goemon and I would go through with it. I'm glad he isn't mad. I want to stay friends with him because I liked Jun a lot. I hope Falitna will keep quiet. Goemon and I do not need any more drama on our plate. I know the village girls will attack me if they found out…

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

"Throw harder!" Goemon ordered.

Goemon made me train today since we are all trying to get ready for when the Shinobu will attack. We have been training for a while and I'm getting very tired… Mamoru Masaru sent out spies to spy on Makoto Shiori to see the men he's recruiting, and Goemon and Sakura are going tomorrow morning to spy on Rokuro for the same reason. Goemon has been having me work on throwing shurikens and kunai knives. I'm still having a hard time with my throwing, but my aim is pretty decent.

"I'm trying," I whined as I tried to throw another kunai knife at the target.

"You aren't trying hard enough." Goemon laughed.

"Are you really making fun of me?" I'm not even hitting anywhere on the target… My range is too short.

"A little bit." He patted my head. "If you do good I will reward you."

I knew he meant he would reward me with sex. He ALWAYS just cares about sex and nothing else. "Oh, I'm so looking forward to that reward," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha, you like it."

I'm not going to admit it, but I do… I tried to throw a kunai knife at the target again, and I finally hit the target! Not only did I hit the target, I hit the bullseye!

"See, I gave you motivation," Goemon said teasingly.

I couldn't help but blush. "Shut up…"

"As a teacher, I should reward my student." Goemon turned me around so I was facing him, and he planted his lips on my own. He then forcefully pushed his tongue in my mouth.

"Mph!" I pulled away from him. "We can't do this here in broad daylight!"

"No one is around," he said annoyingly.

He's right; no one is around in these woods, but still… I kept pondering whether to give in or not, but he wasn't waiting; he forced another kiss on me. He then ripped open my kimono!

"Goemon…"

"Shhh," he whispered as he started to massage my breasts.

"Hey, guys…" We heard Jun's voice!

Goemon stopped and I hurried and fixed my kimono.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jun raised an eyebrow.

I felt my face hot. "No… We were training…"

Goemon didn't seem to care that Jun walked in on us. "Is there something you need?"

"Mamoru Masaru wanted to see you to tell you more information about your mission tomorrow," Jun explained.

"Ah, okay. We'll pick this up later." Goemon winked at me as he left Jun and I.

I can't believe Jun walked in on us! Thank God we weren't completely naked yet… Jun was staring at me; he had to know what we were doing.

"So you guys are going to get married." Jun finally spoke to me.

"Yes," I said.

"I see…" Jun muttered. He wasn't amused about it at all.

I couldn't help but to feel awkward. I think Jun and the others are shocked because they wouldn't expect for Goemon to want to get married. Hell, I was shocked when he offered to marry me… I hope this doesn't affect Jun's and I's friendship… We only did small talk after that, but we both felt tension between us.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

Tonight the Takara Village is throwing a banquet since we won't have time in the future because we will be focusing on training. I was relieved that we were having one. It's been forever since the Takara through a banquet together. I wore a sexy kimono like I always do. It was lilac and tight fitting. I was fixing my hair in Goemon's room while he was getting ready.

I felt his strong arms wrapped around me. "Can't wait for tonight?"

"Mhm." I smiled.

"You going to get drunk like you always do?"

"I DON'T ALWAYS GET DRUNK!" I pouted.

"Most of the time." He laughed. "But I like it because you are always all over me."

"That's not true!" My face was bright red.

"It's okay to admit you want me all to yourself," he said as he turned my body so I was facing him.

I averted my gaze from his. "Stop teasing me…"

He grabbed my face with both hands and he kissed me softly. "After the party we won't be getting much sleep."

"Goemon, we BOTH have to be up bright and early tomorrow…" I was still exhausted from last night…

"Ha, so? We always have sex until the crack of dawn; it doesn't stop us from what we have to do the next day."

He got me right there. "I guess…"

"Are you almost ready? We should head down." Goemon grabbed my wrist before I could answer him, and he dragged me downstairs where the banquet was held.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

As we went downstairs it was crowd as usual. I was scanning to see if there were pretty women here, and there were. I trust Goemon, but I always worry that some beautiful woman will sweep him off his feet.

Goemon squeezed my hand. "What are you looking for?"

I blushed. "No one!"

"I asked WHAT not WHO," he said sternly.

"Ugh." I could not admit I was looking for a beautiful girl that would take him away from me…

"You two finally made it!" Hiroko said as her and Osamu came up to us.

"Hi, guys!" I gave them each a hug.

"I talked to Yamato for you. He said he would come since he has no missions," Osamu said.

"Thank goodness." The more the merrier! I'm so happy and relieved right now.

"Well, we will let you guys enjoy your night, see you!" Hiroko grabbed Osamu's arm and they left us.

"Want a drink?" Goemon asked me.

"Yes." I nodded.

He left to get me a drink and I was standing in the room by myself. I wonder where Naomi is? I scanned the room and notice a lot of women were looking at me and whispering to each other. Their looks were a lot worse than usual. I bet Falitna told them about Goemon and I getting married after the war. I tried to ignore them by looking at the ground. This is no good, no good at all.

"Anya!" Naomi hugged me from behind.

"I was wondering where you were!" I'm glad she found me.

"Everyone knows about you and Goemon. All these women are talking about it," she whispered.

"I figured," I deeply sighed.

"I wouldn't let it bother you; I got your back if you need it."

"I'll need it," I said as I watched Goemon get a drink. A woman came up to him and hugged him tight! I studied them and she kept touching him while she was talking to him. He didn't blow her off or anything.

"Anya, he can't be rude…" Naomi said. She can tell I was getting antsy.

"I know." I snapped without meaning to.

"I never seen you get so jealous over someone until you met Goemon. It's not healthy. You should trust him, you know." She lectured.

"I do." I was lying to myself. I should trust him, but I just worry a lot… I'm afraid to lose him or something…

Goemon finally came up to us. "Here you go." He handed me a drink.

"Thanks." I grabbed it and immediately downed it.

"Anya, you know you have to get up early in the morning to go home." Naomi raised an eyebrow.

I ignored her and went to get myself another drink.

"Anya?" Goemon followed me.

"What?" I tried to act like I wasn't upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing at all!" I reached for the bottle and poured myself another glass. I decided to stay by the table because I will need another drink soon. I then gulped the second drink.

"Hey, slow down," he said.

"I'm fine!" I poured myself a third glass.

"Goemon!" A new woman came to flirt with him. I don't know if it's my imagination, but a lot of women are flirting with him more than ever. I bet it's because they heard about Goemon and I…

"Hey," he said casually.

"I'll leave you two alone!" I left without looking at Goemon.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

I went outside and spotted Goro and Jun talking to Sakura and Yamato.

"Hey, guys!" I walked up to them.

"Where's your fiancé?" Jun asked as he took a sip of his sake.

"SECOND fiancé." Sakura giggled.

"Flirting with a bunch of women!" I slurred my words. Wow, I'm drunk already?

"There you are!" Naomi ran up to me. "You really yelled in there."

"I did not." I disagreed.

"Maybe you should chill on the alcohol." Naomi went to grab my drink, but I downed it.

"You should be used to this by now," Yamato said in a low voice. "He's not interested in anyone but you, so why are you still worried?"

"I honestly don't know." I frowned.

"She should worry!" Falitna approached us.

"Leave me alone. You told every woman about us!" I shouted.

"So what if I did?" Falitna flicked my forehead.

"Stop messing with her, Falitna," Sakura warned.

"But it's fun," Falitna said teasingly. "This brat needs to know to stay away from Goemon. I left you alone with him when we were on our mission, but now it's over and I'm here to claim him back."

"He was never yours! He just used you." I spat. I felt dizzy after I said it. I shouldn't have chugged all three drinks like that.

"You think he's not using you?" Falitna asked. "He tells EVERY woman that he would marry them, but then he gets bored and then he finds someone else."

"That's not true, Falitna." Sakura shook her head.

"But it is," Falitna argued.

"I DON'T need to hear this." I left them. I thought Falitna and I would become friends after the mission, but I was wrong. Why did she help on saving me then? I went back inside to get another drink even though I already felt really drunk.

"Well, well." A woman approached me.

I ignored her as I started to pour myself a drink.

"You think you will be the one to marry him?" She asked in a sour tone.

I still ignored her. She isn't worth my time, well none of them are. She didn't leave she just stood there.

"Don't ignore me!" She yelled.

I felt anger in my veins. I felt hot and I wanted to hit her. Without saying anything, I threw my glass of sake at her. She gasped and she went to slap me. I grabbed her wrist and punched her in the face with my free hand. She fell backwards on the sake table, making the table break in half. There were broken sake bottles everywhere. The noise made everyone stopped their conversations and they all stared at us. I can't believe what I did. I started to shake. I can't believe I punched a girl! Why did I do that? Everyone crowded around the girl and I. The girl was still on the ground.

"ANYA!" Goemon pushed through the crowd. Jun and the others were behind him. They were just as shocked as I was.

"I…" I couldn't find the right words. "I'm so sorry." Without looking at anyone I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathhouse.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

"Anya?" I heard Goemon's voice from the outside of the door.

I was in the hot bath; I was trying to get sober… I started to sob as he kept pounding on the door. I just wanted to be left alone. It was bad enough what I did to that poor woman. I heard a clicking noise and Goemon came in the bathhouse. He shut the door and relocked it.

"Hey…" He looked at me with disappointed eyes.

"I can't believe I did that…" I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Why did you? You know you have nothing to worry about." He came close to the bath.

"I know, I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just worry that you'll find someone better than me." I slurred.

"No one is better than you," Goemon said gently.

"There's a lot of women better than me."

"You're wrong."

I was silent. I just wanted to be left alone. It was embarrassing to cry in front of him.

"Do you want me to join you?" He asked softly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just want to be alone."

Goemon ignored me as he started to undress. Is he going to use me like Falitna said? Does he always say that he's going to marry a woman then doesn't? I started to sob harder.

"Sh. It's okay." He got in the water and grabbed me so I was sitting on his lap. I was facing him, but I tried to avoid his gaze.

"You are just using me. Falitna told me you told EVERY woman that you would marry them, but then you don't." I managed to say even though I was drunk and I felt like I couldn't talk.

"I never told any woman I would marry them. I used to be afraid of the word "marriage," I swear on my life that I never told a woman but you that I would marry them." He whipped away my tears.

"Really?" I felt more tears forming.

"Really." He kept rubbing my tears away.

"What I did back there… Was not me," I whispered.

"I know." Goemon kissed my forehead. "We all do crazy stuff when we love someone. I would've done the same thing if Jun or some man talked to you."

"Goemon…"

"I promise you that you don't have to worry about any woman."

"Okay." Was all I can say, I started to feel sleepy. I rested my head on his neck.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked.

"No, I want to make love to you." I yawned.

"Let's just go to sleep. You are pretty tired."

"But you wanted to-"

"It's fine. We can do it when you come back from visiting your home." He interrupted.

I didn't want to sleep, though. I want to be one with him tonight. Without saying anything, I licked his neck up and down.

"Anya, that tickles." He softly laughed.

I didn't stop, though, I kept licking his neck then I started to suck it.

"You know if you do crazy things like that, you won't get any sleep tonight." He warned.

"I'm okay with that," I said as I kept sucking. I wanted to leave marks on him so everyone knows he's mine. He ALWAYS leaves marks on me, so why can't I do the same?

I heard him moan quietly as I kept tempting to leave marks on him with my lips. After I was done I pressed my lips firmly on his. Without hesitation, we both played with each other's tongues. We didn't come for air; we wanted each other so much. He finally broke the kiss and started to suck on my neck now. I started to moan loudly than I planned. I don't know if it was because I was still drunk, or because it just felt that good. My neck is a weakness that he knows… He knows ALL my weaknesses on my body. He kept sucking then he started to trail kisses to my collarbone to my breasts. He took his time with each breast as he licked and sucked each nipple. As he kept sucking each nipple, his hand trailed down there. He lightly played with my clit. I started to moan even louder.

"You sure you want people to hear you?" He asked teasingly.

I put my hands over my mouth as he kept teasing me with his fingers, but he pushed my hands away from my mouth with his free hand.

"I want to hear you, though," he said devilishly.

I could feel myself getting lightheaded from his touch. He's not even inside me, and I feel like I'm in heaven. He always made me feel this way. I don't care if I get any sleep tonight. I just want to be with him. He then stopped touching me and he slowly slid himself inside me. I was still on his lap facing him. We both started to move our hips in unison. It felt incredible as usual! I started to moan, but then he stopped!

"Why did you stop?!" I asked in shock.

"Who were you looking for when we went downstairs?"

"Huh?" He's bringing that up again? He probably knows I was looking to see if there were beautiful women around, why would he make me say it?!

"Answer me, or I won't please you." He was teasing me!

"Goemon, why do you want to know?" I started to rock my hips back and forth since he was still inside me, but he grabbed my waist with both hands; making me stop, moving.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"I can't believe this." I moaned in frustration. Why is he being mean?

"I guess you want us to stop then," he sighed.

"I was looking to see if there were beautiful women at the party." I blurted out.

"Why?" His eyes widened.

"You know why!" I snapped.

He looked at me in confusion. "No…"

"It's because I was worried if a girl would take you from me," I admitted.

"I told you a million times not to worry…" Goemon shook his head in frustration. "I only want you… No one else."

"Goemon…"

"Stop worrying about problems when there isn't any." He lectured.

"Kay, but why did you ask me that? Wasn't it obvious?"

"No, I thought you were looking for Jun…" He blushed.

"WHAT?!" Goemon was worried about Jun?

Goemon finally started to rock his hips back and forth. I did the same, following his pace.

"Stop worrying about problems when there isn't any," I said mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he kept moving his hips.

We stared into each other's eyes with passion as we kept moving he then stopped and turned me around so I was facing away from him. He started to pound harder and harder into me. I moaned without meaning too. I felt my breasts moving up and down every time he moved faster and faster. He had his hands on each side of my waist. He was gripping hard, but I liked it.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Mhm."

"Ha, you were wrong. You are always all over me when you are drunk. Told you." His sweet voice was ringing in my ear.

He kept going harder and faster. I think I am going to cum soon! He then stopped.

"Get out." He ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it."

I did as he says and got out of the tub. He did the same. Without hesitation, he turned me over, forcing me to bend down. I grabbed the tub as he pushed himself back inside me. I felt waves of pleasure going through me as he kept pounding inside me.

"Goemon… I'm going to cum." I whimpered.

"Me too," he said as he kept pounding.

We both reached our climax and our bodies sunk to the floor. We sat there, naked and I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Ready to go again?"

"I'm tired." I breathed.

"You started this Anya, you know the consequences." He smirked.

"Do we have too?" I whined.

"Yes, get dress and let's head to the bedroom." He forced me off the ground.

This was going to be a long, long night…


	5. Chapter 5 - Home Not So Sweet Home

Chapter 5

Home "Not So Sweet" Home

I opened my eyes and Goemon's arms were wrapped around me tight like he was afraid I would leave. I'm surprised that I woke up first because he always wakes up before me. I had the worst hangover, and I didn't want to leave this room since I caused a scene last night. I wonder what Naomi and Jun will say to me on our way to Sachiko Village… They will probably state how I made an ass out of myself and how everyone was talking about me. The only good news is I'll be away from this village for a couple of days, so I'll be able to avoid everyone. I tried my best to forget about last night as I watched Goemon sleep peacefully. We were still naked, and my whole body was really sore. I was somewhat tired because we stayed up all night having sex…

"Mhmm." I heard Goemon let out a small moan.

"Goemon?" I whispered.

"I'm up…" He yawned. He still had his arms tightly around me.

I don't think we slept in. Jun and the others would've gotten us up if we did otherwise.

"Anya? How are you feeling?" Goemon stared at me.

"My head hurts a little bit, but I'm not looking forward to seeing everyone this morning…"

"Don't worry about it." Goemon slowly let go of me. "I don't want to go on this mission without you."

"I don't want to go to my home village without you." I was upset that I wouldn't be seeing Goemon for a couple of days. I can't even handle it when he trains without me for a couple of hours.

"At least we had enough sex that could keep us satisfied for a little while." Goemon laughed.

I felt a knot in my stomach. "Wait, so you had sex with me so you wouldn't have urges to sleep with other women?"

"What? No!" Goemon said annoyingly. "I meant for each other. I told you I don't even look at other women."

"Oh." I need to stop being so paranoid… Goemon keeps getting annoyed with me.

"I swear I have to tell you at least ten times a day." Goemon pulled me into his embrace once again. "What do I have to do to make you realize you are my one and only?"

"Nothing. I have to just learn to trust you myself…" I whispered.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I love you too much to do so."

"Goemon." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I wish I could stay in bed with you all day. We never get to do that," he said.

"I know. It would be nice."

"But, we should head in town. It's early, but I bet everyone will be waiting for us." He yawned.

"I guess." I'm REALLY going to miss Goemon. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

We both got up and changed. I grabbed my bow and arrows; Goemon also gave me a lot of kunai knives and shurikens just in case Shinobu samurais and Chiyoko ninjas attack the others and I. I prayed in my head that my father would be decent towards me when I get there. It has been forever since I last saw my family, and I am really looking forward to seeing Sora; I bet she hasn't even changed one bit!

"Ready?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah."

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I went outside and no villagers were around since it was very early out. We saw Sakura, Goro, Jun, Yamato, and Naomi waiting for us. They all watched us as Goemon and I approached them.

"Morning," Sakura said.

"Hi." I was so embarrassed to see everyone because of all what happened last night.

"Did you sleep well, drunken girl?" Jun smiled wickedly.

"Don't tease her! The poor girl has been through enough." Sakura stuck up for me.

"Let's just get going." I rather leave now than rehash last night.

"I'll see you soon," Goemon whispered as he kissed me.

"See you soon." I kissed him back.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble since you are so worried about other women all over him." Sakura snorted.

"Who's teasing now?" Jun mumbled.

"I'm the only one allowed to tease her!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at Jun.

"Actually I'm the ONLY one who should tease her," Goemon said casually.

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's go now." Yamato finally spoke up. He was growing impatient with us.

"Alright. We are going! Be careful everyone!" Sakura waved bye at us.

"Love you," Goemon said to me as him and Sakura started to sprint into the woods.

"So you said we are going to ride horses, right?" Naomi asked Yamato.

"Yes. It will be easier than walking. Let us get them in the stable," Yamato answered.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Anya, you want to share a horse?" Naomi asked.

"Sure."

All five of us were in the stable trying to pick horses to ride. I'm not really good at riding horses, so sharing with Naomi will be perfect since she is a pro at riding them. Everyone else got they're own, of course. After we all picked out our horses we set off into the woods. We all brought our weapons just in case we have to deal with the Shinobu. I am hoping we don't have any encounter with them. I don't need any more stress because dealing with my father was stressful enough.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Yamato was leading us, Naomi and I rode in the middle of everyone; Jun was behind me while Goro was behind him. I found out from Yamato that Chiyoko spies have been slain around Takara Village. They were all looking for Jun because his father was trying to find out where Jun was located. Yamato and the others think no one from the Shinobu knows about Jun joining us, but Yamato thinks they'll find out soon. Jun said he wouldn't be worried about the Shinobu and he had thought it through before asking Goemon and Falitna about joining us. He says he rather sacrifice his life than being on his father's side.

"Be prepared for any Chiyoko ninjas and Shinobu samurais!" Yamato warned.

"Right," the rest of us said in unison.

I wonder if Goemon's and Sakura's mission will run smoothly? I sure hope so, I miss him already and I've only been apart from him for a little while… Yamato said if we keep riding without stopping to take a rest, then we will be in Sachiko Village before sunrise. Yamato knows a quick shortcut, so that will help us too. As we were riding in silence, kunai knives came flying towards us!

"GET DOWN!" Jun yelled as he jumped on the back of Naomi's, and I's horse! He grabbed both of us as he jumped off the horse, still holding us.

"Ah!" Naomi and I both shouted out. The kunai knives missed us, thanks to Jun.

Chiyoko ninjas jumped out of the trees to reveal themselves. There was about twenty of them that surrounded us.

"Anya, Naomi, stay back." Jun let go of Naomi and I as he drew his sword.

Goro and Yamato got off their horses and started to charge at the ninjas. Goro slashed at the ninjas with his sword, while Yamato attacked them with his hand claws. The ninjas tried to strike them, but they all missed because Goro and Yamato were too fast for them. As Goro and Yamato kept slashing and attacking some of the ninjas, Jun started to attack the rest of the ninjas with his samurai sword.

After a short period of time, Jun and the others killed all the ninjas and their bodies lied motionless around us.

"I can't fucking stand ninjas," Jun muttered as he put his sword back in his scabbard.

"Yet, you joined them," I smirked.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

"Let us keep going. Thank God they didn't harm any of the horses." Yamato sighed.

I'm pretty shocked they didn't run away from fear, but I'm happy they stuck around! We really need them if we want to get this visit done and over with! We all got back on our horses and continued our travels.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Yamato was right; we got to Sachiko Village just when the sun was going to set. We were also lucky we didn't run into anymore Chiyoko ninjas, and there was no sign of any Shinobu samurais either… We immediately went to the town's stable to put our horses in there. As we were making sure our horses were safe and secure, Sora came running towards us.

"YAMATO, ANYA!" Sora screamed in excitement.

I gave her a big hug. "I've missed you! How are you?" I haven't seen my sister since she got saved from the Shinobu thanks to Jun and Goemon.

"I'm okay! Oh and Jun and Naomi is here too!" She beamed.

"Hi." Jun greeted her with a warm smile.

"It's been awhile!" Naomi clapped her hands together.

"Who are you?" Sora stared at Goro.

"Goro Hideo." He introduced himself. "I am Jun's vessel."

"Fancy," Sora answered.

"I want to see Grandmother. I'm not quite ready to see father yet…" We finally made it here and my stomach started to feel light. I'm really not looking forward to seeing him. I know he's going to talk down on Goemon, and I just thought about this, but what is father going to say when I bring Jun home?! He's going to FREAK! I bet even if I told him that Jun joined Takara, my father will still disapprove me being friends with him!

"Grandma is sleeping. She and I did yard work all day, so she's exhausted." Sora frowned. "Just ignore father…"

"Easy said than done…" I mumbled.

"We are all here for you, Anya," Naomi said.

"Thanks, guys…" I should face him now or I'll never be able to. "Let's go then…"

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Father, Anya's here!" Sora yelled as soon as we all step foot in the house.

We all sat around the dining room table as we waited for my father and mother to come in the room. I felt my heart skipping a couple beats, but Jun patted my shoulder to calm my nerves. I am just happy everyone is here to support me.

"Wow, full house." Father came into the room and examined each and every one of us, but he gasped when he saw Jun.

"Jun joined the Takara. He's not an enemy anymore." I hurried and defended him.

"Ah, you saved my youngest daughter. I thank you." My father bowed?!

"It was nothing, sir," Jun answered casually.

Sora did tell me that she told our father that Jun AND Goemon saved her, but why isn't Goemon welcomed here? Father should be thanking Goemon too!

"You should thank Goemon too," I whispered loud enough for my father to hear me.

"That man is no good." Father's tone was harsh.

"He's perfect!" I shouted back.

"HE ruined your life!" He punched the wall with his fists.

"I DON'T NEED THIS!" I got up from my chair and ran out of the house. I was NOT ready to face my father. I should've trusted my gut to begin with! I should've gone with Goemon and Sakura on their mission, but no I had to come here and deal with _him._

"ANYA!" Jun called after me.

"Jun?" I turned around to face him.

"Let's get a couple drinks or something. You need to relax for a little bit." He gently smiled.

"Drink with just us two?" I don't think that's such a good idea…

"I won't try anything. I don't want your little boyfriend to get mad." He snorted.

"I don't know."

"I mean if you want to go back in there to face your father, that's cool too," Jun said as he smiled at me wickedly.

"No, no let's go." I shook my head violently; being in that house was the last place I would want to be.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"ANOTHER ONE PLEASE!" I yelled at the bartender as I slammed my empty glass down. I agreed with Jun to go to the local bar in the village.

"Geez that's your third one and we haven't been in here that long." Jun laughed in amusement.

"I need it!" I hiccupped. I felt my head getting lightheaded… I was defiantly feeling it. "It's crazy…"

"What is?" Jun took a sip of his sake.

"That we both hate our fathers!" I laughed out loud, A little too loud because everyone in the bar stopped they're conversation to give me a dirty look.

"Ma'am, I think you had enough," the bartender said in a rude tone. I can tell she was getting annoyed… Everyone here was not too happy to begin with because I brought Jun in here. They wouldn't stop staring at him. I wish they wouldn't make it obvious, but Jun doesn't seem to mind.

"I'll tell you when I had enough!" I slurred.

"Anya. Just shut up." Jun rubbed my back.

"But I want another drink!" I whined.

"Shhh." He soothed me.

"Fine." I gave up. I already felt pretty drunk, but I wanted more. My father pissed me off as usual. What was I thinking on coming here for? This was a terrible idea…

"Don't pout. It doesn't suit you," Jun said softly.

"I can't help it. I'm so miserable here."

"We'll both make the best of it."

"Thanks, Jun." I felt a sharp pain inside my head. Maybe it was a good idea that I didn't get another drink after all…

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I started to rub my temples.

"At least you aren't attacking a girl," Jun smirked.

"Ugh, please don't bring up about last night!" I forgot ALL about it until he mentioned it!

"You know that isn't healthy acting like that." Jun's voice was serious. "You should be in that part of the relationship where you trust each other."

"I do, I just get scared that I will lose him to someone better than me," I confessed.

"I never met anyone more perfect than you," Jun said as his face started to get rosy. "Don't ever think that anyone is better than you."

I couldn't believe my ears; did he really just say that? "Thanks, Jun." Was all I can say to him; did he really mean that, or did he just say that to make me feel better?

"I'm serious, Anya." Jun finished his drink. "If he can't make you feel that special then let me have you. I will treat you right."

"Goemon does treat me well! He tells me every day how much he loves and cares for me. It's just everything is too perfect with us, and I'm just afraid something bad will happen because once something great happens in my life, it always comes to an end sooner or later," I whispered.

"I see." Jun didn't seem amused with my words, but I wanted him to know. I will never be with anyone but Goemon…

We sat there in silence for a while until we heard a loud bang coming from the front door. Everyone in the bar was quiet as we all had our eyes at the person who stood by the entrance, and just when I thought my life was complicated enough, it got a lot worse when we all saw it was…

"Nobuyuki." I thought he was on a mission?! Guess he got done with it early…

"Why are you with my fiancée!?" Nobuyuki came charging at Jun and I.

Jun slowly got up from his seat. "We are not in the mood for your shit," he said coldly at him.

Nobuyuki pushed Jun hard, but Jun didn't even budge!

"STOP IT!" I shouted. I was already fighting with father; I did not need to fight with someone else too.

"Then you are coming with me! Since you like to sleep around…" Nobuyuki said in a sour tone.

"I do not sleep around!" How dare he imply that I am a whore!

"Ha. You slept with Goemon multiple times." Nobuyuki spat.

"How do you know?" Has my personal life been talked about amongst the other villagers in Takara?

"It's obvious. You sleep in his room every night," Nobuyuki answered.

"Enough," Jun spoke up as he pushed Nobuyuki away from me. "Just because Goemon isn't here doesn't mean I'm going to let you have her." He glared at Nobuyuki.

"Ha. You act like you will win her over. In the end she'll be mine," Nobuyuki said in a growl as he walked away from us.

"He gave up easily," I said after Nobuyuki was out of our sight.

"What a shame. I wanted to fight him…" Jun sat back down in his seat and let out a deep sigh.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I got up from my futon; happy it was a new day. Sora and I slept in my room while Yamato, Jun, and Goro slept in Sora's room. Jun and I came back to my house very late last night which was a great idea because I didn't have to talk to my father for he was sound asleep.

I stretched and yawned while I looked out my window. It was a sunny day, and I was looking forward to visiting my grandmother. I sure missed her a lot. We always wrote letters to each other, but I miss seeing her face every day. I wonder what she'll think of Jun, though. I personality think she'll like him. Everyone always starts to warm up to Jun when they get to know him. Hell, if Goemon is warming up to him, anyone can too.

The door slowly opened and Jun walks in. "Your father wants to see you," he whispered, so he wouldn't wake up my sister.

"Why?" I really don't want to talk to him by myself!

"Just do it. You'll be fine."

"Okay, but why were you talking to my father?"

Jun shrugged. "I guess he likes me, I don't know."

My father likes Jun but not Goemon… That doesn't make sense, but at least there's no drama about me bring an enemy to his house… I dragged my feet to go downstairs to deal with my father… This should be fun.

My father was sitting at the dining room table. "Anya, take a seat."

I hesitated, but I did as he says. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about Goemon…"

I interrupted him. "Father, Goemon and I are getting married after the war is over."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true. I refuse to marry Nobuyuki. I want Goemon and that's final."

"You are making a mistake! That man will cheat on you left and right! What if you have kids to him, and he cheats on you?"

"He will never cheat on me. He says he loves me!"

"People say one thing and do the opposite." My father lectured. "Nobuyuki will treat you so much better."

"Father, Nobuyuki sleeps around and makes me feel like I am worthless. Goemon doesn't do any of that stuff. I can't picture my life without him!"

"Well, you better start. Because I refuse you marry that man."

"I don't care for your approval. I WILL marry him!"

"Then you will no longer be my daughter. I will have NOTHING to do with you." He shouted.

"That is fine! I hate you so much and I will be happy if I have nothing to do with you." I got up from my seat and left the house to see Grandmother without Sora and the others.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Grandmother!" I yelled as I walked into her house.

"Oh, Anya!" Grandmother gave me a huge hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

Grandmother and I sat in the dining room. I told her everything about Jun and Goemon. She wasn't too happy to hear about Goemon and I planning on getting married after the war, but she was reasonable to talk to unlike father. She couldn't wait to meet Jun because he helped saved Sora. I am grateful that she is happy to meet him, but I just wish father and her would give Goemon a chance. Grandmother somewhat likes him, but she still thinks he will use and cheat on me because of his reputation.

After we were done talking, Grandmother went into the kitchen to prepare tea for when the others show up. I, on the other hand, stayed in the dining room patiently waiting for everyone's arrival.

"Anya!" Sora came in the house.

"Hey, sister!" I greeted her.

Everyone else was with her too. They all helped themselves and sat at the dining room table. Jun sat next to me while Goro sat next to him. Sora sat on the other side of me, and Yamato sat next to her. Grandmother came in with the tray of cups and a teapot. Her face lit up when she saw Jun.

"You must be Prince Jun. Nice to meet you!" She greeted him as she set the tray on the table.

"Pleasure is mine." He greeted back.

"I want to thank you for saving my youngest granddaughter…" Grandmother sat down next to Yamato.

"It was nothing," Jun said as he poured tea in his cup.

"No, it is something!" Grandmother argued.

"It really isn't, but I'll accept your gratitude." Jun smiled kindly at her as he took a sip of his tea.

Wow, my whole family is praising him for saving my sister. I am happy that all my family members like him; I just wished they liked Goemon just as much.

"Hello, guys!" Naomi entered the dining room. "Sorry, I slept in."

"Hey!" I grinned at her. I wanted her to stay over my house last night, but she had to see her parents.

Without hesitation, Naomi sat next to my grandmother. "I saw Nobuyuki. He was looking for you, Anya, but I lied and said you were in the woods. I thought he had a mission?"

"I guess he got done with it early. I saw him at the bar last night," I deeply sighed. "This is a disaster. Father and I got into a fight and Nobuyuki is here. Can it get any worse?"

"NEVER SAY THAT!" Goro cleared his throat. "Every time someone says that things do get a lot worse!"

"I seriously doubt it. It's already terrible." I poured myself tea.

"Things will look up, child," Grandmother said.

"I sure hope so…" I just can't wait until I go back to Takara Village tomorrow.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

We all stayed at my grandmother's all day because I didn't want to see my father, but I couldn't hide from him the whole day. We all said goodbye to my grandmother and went back to my house for dinner. This is going to be an awkward dinner. I can feel it.

"Hello everyone." My mother was setting up dinner on the dining room table. I haven't really got to talk to her because I've been avoiding my father. I should at least have a conversation with her later. I wasn't surprised, but Nobuyuki was here sitting at the table with my father. My father started talking to Jun and Yamato as the rest of us stood there awkwardly.

"You guys can all take your seats. I'm almost done bringing all the food out," my mother said as she kept going back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room.

We all took our seats quietly, avoiding each other's gazes.

"Jun, you know if my daughter wasn't marrying Nobuyuki, I would have you marry her," my father said jokingly.

"Mhm." Jun hardly answered my father. That was a strange thing to say, and Nobuyuki looked pissed after my father said that.

"I told you I am not marrying Nobuyuki, I am marrying Goemon!" I should've ignored my father's comment, but it really rubbed me the wrong way.

"No, you are not marrying him," Father growled.

"Screw this!" As usual, I got up and left.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I was walking a fast pace. I might just spend the night at my grandmother's then make everyone leave really early tomorrow. I can't take this anymore.

"Anya," Jun called out.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "You should eat. You are probably hungry."

"No, I'll be fine." Jun patted my head. "Don't worry about your father. He just really cares for you, that's all."

"Please don't stick up for him!"

"I'm not, but he's making sure you don't get hurt…"

"You think Goemon is going to cheat on me too?" I snapped.

"No, but I'm just saying what he's thinking."

"How do you know what he is thinking?!"

"We talked this morning," Jun confessed.

"Why are you talking about my business to him?" I felt anger well up inside me. Why can't people just let me live my life? It's mine, not theirs!

"I'm sorry," Jun said in a low voice.

"Whatever. I just want to be alone… Okay?"

"Alright." Without saying anything else, Jun left me.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I didn't go far in the woods, but I made sure no one could find me. I sat under a huge tree. I wanted to be alone for the rest of the night. It was getting dark out, and I felt my stomach growling, but I ignored it. I was too upset and too angry to eat anyways. I lost my appetite thanks to father and Nobuyuki. I closed my eyes praying it will be morning soon…

"Anya?" I heard my mother's voice.

I opened my eyes and it was pitch black out. "What is it?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Jun was going to check on you, but I told him I wanted to talk to you, so…" My mother said as she handed me a plate of leftovers from dinner.

"Thanks." I started to eat a little chicken wing.

"Can I tell you something?" My mother sat next to me.

"I guess…"

"No one knows about this, but your father and I have reasons why we don't want you to marry Goemon…" She paused before she continued. "Your father used to be just like him."

"Yeah, yeah because he was a playboy back in the day." I heard this already…

"Let me finish. He's afraid Goemon will cheat on you like your father cheated on me."

"WHAT!" My body growing numb. "What do you mean? I thought father changed his ways after he married you?"

"He did a little bit, but while I was pregnant with you, he cheated on me with a woman from a brothel house."

"Why would he do that?! Why are you still with him?!" I felt sick to my stomach…

"Because I love him. He only cheated on me once and he felt really bad, but he doesn't want you to go through the same thing I did."

"Oh my gosh." I was shaking now. I can't believe my father is a low life! I thought he loved my mother. If someone loves another then that someone wouldn't cheat! Is Goemon really going to stay loyal to me, or will he do the same exact thing and cheat on me?

"I didn't tell you this so you would hate your father. I told you because I don't want you to make the same exact mistake as me."

"I understand." Maybe I should second-guess on marrying Goemon. I never thought my father would cheat on my mother in a million years! I slowly rose up from where I was sitting.

"Honey?"

"I'm going to bed," I muttered as I started to walk home by myself.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

As I went inside the house, father and Nobuyuki were still talking in the dining room. Without looking at my father, I went upstairs to see everyone relaxing in my room.

"Are you okay?" Naomi was the first to ask.

"Yeah." I didn't have the heart to tell them what my mother told me. I couldn't anyways because Sora was here.

"You look like you saw something awful," Yamato commented.

"It's nothing. I am going to bed," I said blankly.

"Okay. I'll be back later. Yamato and I are going for a walk," Sora said.

"Kay," I answered.

"You want me to stay over?" Naomi asked.

"No." I didn't want anyone near me.

"Okay." Naomi hesitated, but she left my room to go back to her parent's house.

"You want to be alone?" Jun asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" He was really worried for me. That's sweet but I rather everyone left me alone.

"Yes."

"Alright. If you need anything Goro and I are going to the bar," Jun said as he left the room. Goro followed behind him.

After everyone left, I slowly lied down on my futon and closed my eyes. Tomorrow is the day I will leave this depressing house and I will be away from my cheating father. I have never been this excited for the morning sun to rise.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

It was the middle of the night and someone woke me up, I couldn't see because it was pitch black in my room, but the person was lying on top of me, putting all their weight on me. I thought I was having a nightmare until the person was pinching my wrists.

"What the?" I went to scream for help.

"SHUT UP." The man covered my mouth with his.


	6. Chapter 6 - Free

**Author Note: I have a Lemon in this chapter and it's my longest one (I think). Things get REALLY serious!**

Chapter 6

Free

I tried to free myself from this kiss. I kept trying to wiggle from under the man's body, but he wouldn't budge. I couldn't scream or anything because the man still had his lips on mine firmly. No matter what I did I couldn't move, but I kept trying. I want him off of me right now! As I kept struggling, my bedroom door opened violently.

"GET OFF HER!" I heard Jun's angry voice.

The man finally took his lips off of mine. "Ha, jealous?" That voice… It was NOBUYUKI!

"EW, EW, EW! GET OFF ME!" I squealed.

Nobuyuki slowly stood up. "Leave us alone!"

"Jun, I can take him!" I heard Goro's voice. Great, not only did Jun witness that this asshole kissed me, but Goro is witnessing this too!

"No, I got it," Jun said coolly.

I got up from the futon and ran behind Jun. "Thank you so much!"

"Just stay behind me, I got this!" Jun wielded his sword and pointed it at Nobuyuki.

"Ha, You are no match for me!" Nobuyuki laughed and drew his blade as well.

"Take this." Jun swung at him.

I heard the swords clashing. I still couldn't see very well because it was pitch black in my room. I don't know how Jun and Nobuyuki can even see to block each other's attack...

"Are you okay?" Goro asked me.

"Yeah," I answered as I kept listening to Jun's and Nobuyuki's swords clashing. Thank goodness my parents are heavy sleepers!

"What's going on?" A familiar voice called out by my window seal. It sounded like…

"Goemon?" I called out.

The swords stop clashing; the room grew silent…

"Shit…" Nobuyuki muttered.

"What did he do to you?" I heard Goemon's voice ask in disgust.

"He forced himself on me!" I walked over to Goemon. I was so happy to hear his sweet voice.

"What?" Goemon asked in a low voice.

"So, what if I forced myself on her? She is going to be my wife anyways!" Nobuyuki huffed.

"She's mine," Goemon said coldly.

I heard a big smack and a big thug! "What?!" I couldn't tell what I just heard.

"AH!" Nobuyuki moaned.

"I punched him," Goemon laughed.

"Well, I guess you got everything covered… Come, Goro," Jun muttered as I heard footsteps leaving my room.

"I'm out…" Nobuyuki ran out of the room before Goemon attacked him again.

I sighed deeply. "I am so happy to see you."

Goemon grabbed me tightly. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you…"

"Goemon…"

"I should've killed him for touching you. What did he all do to you?" He asked me. I can tell by his tone he was pissed.

"He just forced a kiss on me…" I shivered. "Jun stopped him, though.

"Fuck…" Goemon was not happy to hear that Nobuyuki kissed me.

"It's okay…" I whispered as I started to sob. I can't believe Nobuyuki forced himself on me like that! He took it way too far. If it wasn't for Jun and Goemon, I would've been raped. I can still taste his lips on mine. I started to sob harder.

"Anya…" Goemon held me tighter. There was pain in his voice. "That sick bastard."

"I feel gross." I kept sobbing…

Goemon pressed his lips on mine, and my mind went completely blank by his kiss.

We departed from our kiss and I started to sob again. "I feel violated…"

"I'll make sure he NEVER touches you again. If he even tries, I will kill him," Goemon said in a dark tone.

"You can't kill him. He's a part of the Takara, plus my father REALLY wouldn't approve of you as my husband…"

"He already doesn't approve of me." Goemon laughed gently.

"Yeah, but he approves of Jun…" I sighed.

"He likes Jun?" Goemon sounded aggravated.

"Who care's. I will still be with you no matter what. Well, unless you grow tired of me."

"I will never grow tired of you." Goemon stroked my hair sweetly.

"Okay, good."

"You better not grow tired of me."

"You already know I am utterly obsessed with you," I said.

Goemon kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I want him to make love to me; I want him to make me forget all that Nobuyuki did to me. I need him… The thought of my father cheating on my mother popped in my head, and I felt sick… I felt tears going down my cheek.

"Anya?"

"Don't cheat on me like my father did to my mother!" I shouted out of nowhere. I couldn't stop my tears from coming…

"What?"

"Mother told me how my father cheated on her while she was pregnant with me. That's why father and mother don't approve of you," I explained.

"I will NEVER cheat on you. Just because your father and I played women doesn't mean I'll end up doing what he did. I could never picture myself with another woman, even for a second. I want you and only you," he said sincerely.

I melted into his words. I believe in our relationship. I know we can make this work… I just need a little more faith and trust in him…

"I promise you won't regret marrying me. I will love you until the day I die," Goemon whispered.

I kissed him with passion; I love him so much.

We both pulled back from our kiss and he touched my cheek with his fingertips.

"Anya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want me to stay the night?"

"Can you do it?! What about Sakura?" I felt so relieved right now.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She knew I would want to stay with you."

"Then yes I want you to!" I hugged him tight.

"Ha. Okay, then I'll stay." He kissed me softly. "I also want to make sure Nobuyuki doesn't try and come back in here. I don't want to be apart from you ever again, not even for a day…"

"Same… Will you take my mind off of him doing that to me?"

"How do you want me to take your mind off of it?" Goemon asked seductively.

"You know how!" I didn't want to play games. I just want him, and I want him badly…

"No, I don't," he said innocently. "Tell me what you want me to do."

I knew I wasn't getting anywhere so I just gave in his little game. "I want you to make love to me."

"How?" He asked.

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Tell me…"

"Kiss me." I felt my face growing red.

He did as I said. He kissed me with force and he started to play with my tongue with his. I let out a moan in between our kisses. He then started to undo my kimono until my body was exposed …

"Now what?" He whispered.

Is he seriously going to make me talk dirty to him? He KNOWS I am not good at it, but I wanted him badly, so I gave in. "I want you to lick… um…"

"Lick what?" He was acting dumb.

"My…" I felt funny if I said nipples, so I grabbed his hand and put it on my right nipple. "Here…"

I heard him laugh quietly in the darkness as I felt his wet tongue on my nipple. He licked in circles around my right nipple and groaned while he was doing it. I let out a soft moan; I have been waiting a long time for him to touch me and taste me… He then did the same exact thing to my left nipple. He kept licking and licking… It was amazing having his wet tongue against my nipples. I felt myself growing wet. I cursed myself for getting too turned on by his kisses and touch. He finally stopped.

"Please put yourself inside me." I pleaded… I couldn't take any more of his teasing.

"No. I got a better idea." He picked me up and I yelped. He then carried me and laid me on my futon. Goemon got on top of me, forcing my kimono off of my body. He lowered himself so he was down there, and licked my clit once.

"Open your legs," he ordered.

"Goemon, I am going to cum. Please just go inside me."

"No, I want you to cum all night…" He said devilishly as he forced my legs open. He then started to lick up and down. He then circled his tongue on my clit, making me whimper his name.

"Goemon…." This felt too good. Am I dreaming? I can't believe he is right here before me… If I went through this bad day to end up with him, then I am not complaining one bit. He is worth all the emotions I have been having in this village.

"You taste so sweet." He breathed as he kept circling his tongue on my clit.

"Ugh…" I know I am going to cum soon. He kept licking, though. He wasn't going to stop. He then pushed his tongue in and out of me fast. After he did that for a while he grabbed my legs, forcing them on each side of my head for better access to my sensitive spot. He then pushed his tongue deeper inside me. I felt like I was going to faint with all the pleasure that was inside me. He finally stopped licking inside me and started to finger me with one finger while he was licking my clit. He was groaning while he was doing it. Just hearing his voice could make me cum right then and there. He kept licking and fingering me for a little while. Then he put another finger in while he still was licking my clit. I started to move my hips up and down as he had his way with me.

"AH!" I came and lost control... I felt Goemon's lips still in me. He was tasting my cum…

"Mmm. That was good." He said in a sexy tone as he lied on top of me. "Time to make you cum again…"

I deeply sighed. He always makes me go crazy for him. "Are you going to go inside me?"

Goemon laughed. "Strip me, first."

Without another word, I started to pull open the front of his kimono. I was still lying under him, but it was easy for me to take off his top. He helped me pull his arms out of his sleeves. I then threw his top to the side and started to undo his pants. I felt him hard on my thigh. I couldn't help but to get excited that he was turned on by me. Again, he helped me get his pants off. It was hard since I was under him… He kicked it off to the side. He then pulled his underwear off and like his pants; he threw it to the side. Goemon got off of me for a second and forced my legs to go over my head AGAIN. My legs were above my head and he positioned himself and pushed himself inside me.

"Ahhh." I moaned loudly.

"Sh. You'll wake your parents up." He whispered, but I can tell he was enjoying me moaning for him.

"They are heavy sleepers…" I sighed as he kept pumping himself in and out of me. He was going a fast pace! I was losing control. He kissed me as he kept going, forcing me to be quiet. He started to play with my tongue with his.

He broke the kiss and laughed softly. "I love how turned on you are right now."

"Don't say such things." I barely could see him, but I know he was watching me while he was still going in and out of me.

"What position do you want to do next?" He asked playfully.

"I want to ride you…" I whispered.

"Really?" He sounded excited. He stopped thrusting himself inside me and grabbed my body! He then picked me up and put myself on his lap. I was still inside him and was facing my lover.

"Ride me…" He commanded.

I did as he says and I went up and down really slow.

"Gah." He moaned softly as he started to lick up and down my neck. He kept licking my throat, making me shiver with pleasure.

"I love you…" I breathed as I kept grinding on him.

"I love you too," he said, still licking my neck.

I started to pick up the pace. He was caressing my back softly.

"That feels amazing…" He said.

"I'm going to cum soon." I kept going up and down.

"Cum on my dick…. I love it when you do…"

I kept bouncing on him until I felt my release. "Mm!" My body pressed against his. I was still connected to him, but I was exhausted! How did he not cum yet? I mean, he always takes a while to cum, but I wish he came! I know he is going to make me sleep with him all night no matter if he came or not. He loves to keep this up till the break of dawn.

"You okay?" He whispered as I still was slouched on him.

"Yeah…"

"I want to have you from behind…" He said.

"Alright." I finally got off him and went on my hands and knees.

"Good girl." He got behind me and thrust himself inside me; his hands were gripping on each side of my hips.

"Ugh…" I moaned. My body is going to be sore the next day as usual, but I don't mind. I love being sore from him.

"I love your sweet voice… Call my name." He thrust harder and harder.

"Goemon…" I whispered as he kept pounding inside me.

"I am going to cum…" Goemon gritted his teeth.

"I want to taste you…" I whispered.

"Hm?" He kept thrusting hard. My boobs here bouncing at every thrust he was doing.

"I WANT TO TASTE YOU," I shouted, not caring if it sounded ridiculous. I really want to taste him so badly…

"As you wish." Goemon kept pounding in and out of me. "You will taste me soon," he whispered.

The sound of his voice made me cum AGAIN. "Gahh…"

"You came again." Goemon sounded satisfied and cocky.

"Shut up…" I muttered as he kept thrusting.

"I'm almost there," he whispered. After a couple more thrust he groaned and he immediately got out of me.

I turned around and put my mouth on his penis. I tasted his juices and it tasted sweet but salty. "Mhmm." I couldn't help but to admire his cum. It did taste so good.

"That was fun." Goemon laid next to me on the futon.

"Mhmm." I agreed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You aren't going to bed tonight just so you know…" He laughed devilishly.

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes and he immediately put his lips on my own.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

"Hey, wake up…" Goemon nudged me.

"What?" I hardly got any sleep last night because of him, and now he's waking me up…

"I have to go before your father knows I am here…"

"No, don't go," I whined.

"I have to. I'll see you before you know it." Goemon kissed me softly on my forehead.

He left me to suffer my awful family and this village. I sighed and closed my eyes. Thank God we are all leaving today. I am never visiting my parents ever again! I'll make Yamato bring Sora to visit me in Takara Village.

I heard my bedroom door open slowly. "Anya?" Sora called out my name.

"Huh?" I grunted. I am going to be so cranky today…

"Jun said that you guys are heading out soon."

I didn't want to stay in this village any longer, so I immediately got up even though I was sore, THANKS TO GOEMON. "Alright."

"I am going to miss you. Sorry Father wasn't very nice."

"It's not your fault. I am glad to see you. Make Yamato bring you to Takara next time!"

"He already said he would!" She beamed.

I smiled at her. "Good."

"Jun also told me about Nobuyuki. Yesterday was not your day…"

"It's okay. Jun and Goemon took care of it."

"That's good. Too bad I didn't see him… Tell him I said hi when you see him!"

"I will."

Goro came running in. "ROKURO IS HERE!"

"WHAT?!" Sora and I screamed out in unison.

 ***~*~*~*~Temptation*~*~*~*~***

The three of us rushed outside and Naomi, Yamato, and Jun were already outside, wielding their weapons. Rokuro was across from them, and he brought a handful of Chiyoko ninjas and Shinobu samurais. They had their weapons wielded too. The villagers were all gathered around even though I can tell by their faces that they were frightened.

"I knew you joined the Takara. You fucking fool," Rokuro shouted.

Jun didn't answer him. He showed no emotion towards his brother.

"I have permission from father to kill you." Rokuro laughed out loud.

"Sir, I thought your father said to bring him alive?" A Chiyoko ninja asked.

"Ha, our father would still make me king even though I betrayed him." Jun snorted.

Rokuro looked angry as he charged at his brother, Jun easily blocked his attack and in one swift motion, he slashed at Rokuro. Rokuro was bleeding on his right side! Wow, Jun got him in one slash!

"Gah!" Rokuro fell on one knee.

"Good going, Jun!" I cheered.

"Take this!" A Chiyoko went to slash at Jun, but Jun cut his head off, making the villagers gasp.

"YEAH!" Sora jumped up and down.

Goro started to charge at the rest of the Chiyoko ninjas and the Shinobu samurais. He cut them one by one as Jun did the same. Naomi and I started to fire arrows from our bows at them. As we kept fighting them, kunai knives came flying at the Chiyoko and Shinobu men. Sakura and Goemon appeared out of nowhere and charged at the remaining men.

"DIE!" Sakura started to punch the men.

Goemon went to slash at Rokuro, who was still on his knee, but Rokuro blocked his attack with his own sword.

"Goemon, let me face my brother," Jun called out as he finished killing the last of Rokuro's men.

"Alright." Goemon nodded.

Jun slowly walked towards his brother, as Rokuro was holding his side that kept bleeding.

"You know how many people are disappointed at your decision?" Rokuro mocked. "So many of us want you dead!"

"I don't give a flying fucking." Jun swung his sword down on the ground, causing the winds to come at Rokuro. I couldn't see if it hit him or not until the winds started to clear up, but he was GONE!

"FUCK, NOT AGAIN!" Jun threw his sword on the ground. "Every damn time!"

"You'll get him soon," Goro said to his lord.

"ANYA!" Father shouted from behind me.

"Oh, geez." I was trying to leave without saying bye to him.

"What is HE doing here?" He was referring to Goemon.

"He came to help Jun. That is his mission!" I spat.

"Anya…" Sora tried to calm me down.

"No, I am sick of this! Goemon is nothing like you! He's not going to cheat on me like you did with mom!" I said out of anger.

Everyone in the village gasped.

"You cheated on Mother?" Sora choked.

"I…" Father's face grew pale.

"Can we go now?" I asked Jun and the other's. "I'm over this place!"

The party just nodded. They all looked like they didn't know what to do or what to say. I didn't regret what I said to my father. I hope he feels bad for what he did to my mother. Without looking at anyone, I walked away to go into the woods. I walked with my head held high because I was finally free from my father's demands and from my fate. I will live my life to the fullest with Goemon by my side.


	7. Chapter 7 - Wise, Nagging Old Woman

**Author Note: LEMON!**

Chapter 7

Wise, Nagging Old Woman

"FINALLY!" I said as I saw the party walking towards me. I was sitting on a rock in the woods patiently waiting for everyone. I wanted to get out of here and fast!

"How did you know father cheated on our mother?" Sora choked.

"Mother told me. I'm sorry you had to find out this way…" I felt bad that I blurted out in front of everyone about father cheating on our mother, but I was very angry and it just came out. I wanted to wait to tell Sora when she was older…

"No. I would've been mad if you didn't tell me." Sora's voice sounded weak.

"We better get going." Sakura interrupted our conversation. "We have to meet Mamoru Masaru for further directions. Goemon, you and Anya are going to Yuichi Village, right?"

Yuichi Village? That was the village where Goemon saved the Headman's daughter from the Shinobu, and I got poisoned there… I haven't been in that village since that incident, and I really didn't want to go there... I didn't mind the villagers, but I couldn't stand that snobby daughter of the headman's.

"Yeah, we'll definitely recruit people for us," Goemon answered.

"Is that our mission? To recruit people?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Sakura and I found out that Rokuro Shiori is finding more and more samurais each and every day. We need to recruit too. Before you know it we will head into war with them, and we need all the help we can get." Goemon explained.

"So everyone is going to different villages to find people to aid us?" That is a pretty good idea. We have no clue when the Shinobu will attack us, but we need to be prepared!

"Yep!" Sakura answered.

"Let's head out then," Jun spoke up.

I turned around and gave Sora a big hug. "I am so sorry for everything that happened…"

"It's okay. I hope to see you soon." She returned my hug.

"I'll make sure you are safe at your house before I set off," Yamato said to Sora.

"Okay…" Sora grabbed Yamato's hand and they left us.

"Be careful Anya!" Naomi got on her horse. "We know you love to get into trouble." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah…" I rolled my eyes.

While Yamato was still in Sachiko Village to make sure Sora was safe, Sakura, Naomi, Jun, and Goro left without him. Goemon and I were alone to go to Yuichi Village to find recruits. I really hope Goemon and I get a lot of people to join us, but I don't want to get my hopes up… People in that village really liked him, though, so maybe we have a good chance.

"If we hurry we'll make it by sunrise," Goemon said.

"Okay." I nodded. We are traveling far, but with Goemon's speed; we'll make it in no time!

 ***~*~*~*~*TEMPTATION~*~*~*~***

I was on Goemon's back as he was jumping from tree branch to tree branch at top speed! Even though we were going so fast, I was lost in thought about my family. I still wasn't over the fact that my father cheated on my mother. I do trust Goemon, but I always get jealous when other women flirt with him. I'm still kind of worried if he would get bored with me and sleep with other women. We always told each other we would never grow bored in our relationship, but we aren't married yet. What happens when I have a child with him, and he leaves to go with another woman? I tried to think about something else, but all I could think about was that and Sora. I wanted to tell her because I felt like she needed to know, but I said it in front of EVERYONE! I left her with devastating news and now she probably is as scared as I am with marriage and relationships. Yamato has been treating her right, so hopefully she will still trust him. She has NOTHING to worry about… He never flirts with girls or takes women's compliments like Goemon does!

"Anya?" Goemon kept jumping as he turned his head to the side to look at me.

He made me lose my train of thought. "Yeah?"

"You have been quiet…"

"I'm sorry. I am just stunned about my father…"

"There's nothing you could do…"

"I know, but it is shocking. I wish I told Sora in a different way…"

"She would've been mad if you waited to tell her, you know."

"I know, but still… I could at least of told her in private, but I didn't." I felt guilty. My stomach was starting to hurt.

Goemon stopped jumping and we stood still on a tree branch. "Get off me for a second," he ordered.

I did what he said and he turned to face me, he stared into my eyes as he brushed my hair off my face.

"You were angry at your father. We are all human, sometimes we can't help what we say or do when we are upset," he whispered softly as he kept stroking my hair.

"I know…" I felt a little relieved by Goemon's words, but I am still worried about us.

"Something else is troubling you too. I can tell."

"No…" I can't keep pestering him about our relationship. He will REALLY get bored with me if I keep nagging.

"Don't lie," Goemon said sternly.

"I'm just more worried about us after finding out my father cheated," I said in a low voice.

"I knew you were still worried about that even though I told you that I would not cheat on you." Goemon closed his eyes. He's sick of repeating himself, and I totally understand, but I can't help but to be scared…

I didn't say anything; there was nothing to say. If I said that I believe him then I would be lying. It will still haunt me inside my mind. I know Goemon is a good person, and he does treat me well, but I know some beautiful girl will come out of nowhere and steal him away from me. She will be a lot prettier, skinnier and have boobs! She'll be way sexier than I will ever be…

"Anya…" Goemon kissed me on my forehead; the kiss helped me forget about the "perfect" girl…

"I'm fine." I lied. I need to let this go. We have to get to Yuichi Village…

"No, you are not." Goemon sighed. "What are you thinking about? That I will cheat on you while you are pregnant with my child? That I will cheat on you every night while I am out on my missions?"

"Goemon…" He was right. I did think of all those situations plus… "And that you'll find someone who is beautiful and sexier than me." I quietly added.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T EVEN LOOK AT OTHER WOMEN BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I FOUND THE PERFECT GIRL AND THAT IS YOU," Goemon shouted in annoyance. "I can't keep repeating myself. I understand if I did cheat on you, but I never did. Hell, I never even thought about it! I never had the urge, Anya!"

I gulped. He's really mad at me this time. He has been repeating himself, but I still get nervous. Maybe I am just paranoid, but will I be like this for the rest of my life? I love him to death, and I am very happy to be with him, but I also get very emotional too. I always get scared and angry when women are around him even though he doesn't give them the time or the day…

"Sorry… I didn't mean to shout." Goemon sighed in frustration.

"It's fine. We should get going." I wasn't fine, though. I wish I can just trust him. He never did me wrong...

Goemon didn't say another word. He probably knew I didn't believe him, but there's nothing more he can do. He told me what I wanted to hear, but I still don't fully believe him... He kneeled down so I got on his back, and we set off again, from tree branch to tree branch.

 ***~*~*~*~*TEMPTATION~*~*~*~***

"We are almost there. You want to stop to rest a little bit?" Goemon asked as he kept jumping.

"Sure."

Goemon stopped then he jumped off a tree branch and we landed on the ground. "We can take a bath and eat. We are more than halfway there, so we'll be in the village tonight."

I nodded and slowly got off of his back. "I'm going to take a bath," I said in a small voice.

"Okay, I'll find us some food," Goemon said. "I'll be close just in case someone comes around."

"Alright."

As Goemon went around the area to find us food, I removed my kimono and went into the hot springs. The hot water stung my skin, but it felt nice to finally relax. Sighing in relieve, I sunk lower in the water. All I could think about was Goemon again. That headman's daughter is going to be there, and I wonder if she'll flirt with him… What am I saying, I KNOW she will flirt with him. I mean I shouldn't worry because he wasn't interested in her before, but I still get angry when she even looks at him a certain way!

"I found us food already!" Goemon approached me.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I got us fruit… Strawberries, blueberries and grapes." Goemon grinned. "You want some now?"

"I'm going to stay in the springs a little longer…"

"Well, then I'll join you." Goemon started to undo his kimono.

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him that I rather have been alone, but I was tempted… He had that effect on me, which I hated it…

"Don't you want me to join you?" He stopped undoing his kimono, patiently waiting for my approval.

Is he going to make me say yes? Why does he have to tease me so? I just nodded. He continued to undress then he sank into the springs; he immediately sat next to me.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not mad… I'm just worried. I'm sorry." I felt embarrassed that I keep telling him that I am worried, but I can't keep my emotions bottled up!

"I understand. I wish there was a way to show you that I don't want anyone else… Do I treat you poorly?"

"Of course not!" Goemon has ALWAYS treated me well, even before we started dating…

"You sure?" Goemon asked. Does he really think he doesn't treat me well?

"You have done SO much for me… Why do you second guess yourself?"

Goemon shrugged. "I just feel like I don't do enough for you…"

"You do more than enough…"

"Yeah, but you still think I will cheat on you…"

"Maybe it's because I am still so surprised that I found someone that means so much to me, and I am afraid that if I lose him then I wouldn't know what I would do…"

"You won't lose me…" Goemon kissed me on the lips.

I love when he kisses me sweetly like this… Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…

He broke our kiss. "Because I wouldn't survive without you in my life."

"Goemon…" He sounded so sincere. I am glad that he needs me like I need him…

"I mean it, Anya." He kissed me again.

After hearing that he needed me too, I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I deepened the kiss desperately as I ran my fingers through his dark red hair.

"Anya…" He moaned my name.

We kept kissing desperately. He started to run his finger through my body. He then lifted me up and he set me on his lap. My legs were on each side of him and we started to kiss again. We played with each other's tongue as we both started to feel each other's bodies. I ran my fingertips on his abs… They were rock solid, of course… He was feeling my stomach too, but I felt a little self-conscious, I'm skinny, but my stomach isn't rock hard like his.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing…" I kissed him to shut him up.

Without warning, he lifted me up and placed me on top of a rock. He forced me to lie down on my back as he immediately started to lick inside me.

"Goemon!" I moaned at his unexpected actions.

He ignored me as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of me. I just lied there as he kept doing it… He then started to lick up and down, making me twitch with pleasure.

"I'm going to lose control… I need to be inside you now…" He whispered as he positioned himself to go in me.

"Alright…" My voice trailed off as he slowly put himself in me…

My hips went up as soon as he was inside. He started to move back and forth. His hands were pinning my arms down to make sure I wouldn't move. We were staring into each other's eyes. I still get a little embarrassed when we make eye contact, but it is more intimate this way… He kept thrusting into me and I kept moving my hips back and forth at every thrust. I was moaning… It felt so good and he wasn't even going fast yet. He firmly pressed his lips against mine as he kept going. I heard his soft moan in between our kisses. I felt like I was going to cum, but I held it in… I know he isn't even close, so I should at least hold it for a little longer… He then started to pick up the pace, and I released…

"Damn…" I'm mad at myself for getting off early.

Goemon just chuckled as he still was thrusting faster and faster. I can tell his motive was to get me to cum a second time. He always teases me… As he kept thrusting, I released a SECOND time.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said seductively. Goemon then stopped thrusting and he took himself out of me. He then flipped me over so I was lying on my stomach.

"Oh, geez." I am definitely going to be sore and tired after we are done…

He put himself back inside me and started to thrust harder and faster. I tried to grip on the rocks, but they were too slippery. I know for a fact that I am going to cum three more times… He kept going and going.

"Does it feel good?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I couldn't really answer because pleasure was taking over my body.

He then stopped and got himself out of me. Huh? I was so confused… What is he going to do next? The suspense was exciting yet scary. He flipped me over then lifted me up. He then sat down, making me sit on his lap. Goemon immediately put himself into me and without thinking; I started to move up and down on his staff. Again, I came. That's the third time, I thought to myself. He didn't even cum once! Ugh, this was frustrating… At least he was enjoying himself. He kept moaning softly as I kept grinding up and down on him. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and we locked eyes. I bit my lip as I came again.

"Are you exhausted?" He asked teasingly.

"Sh." That's the fourth time. I can't believe this…

As I kept going, I felt my whole body growing numb. I stopped grinding on him to take a breather, but he picked me up off his penis, Stood up, and turned me around. He made me bend down a little, and he forced himself inside me. He started to thrust harder and faster. I don't know how much more I can take. I felt my orgasm was building up higher and higher at every thrust. I pray to myself that he will cum with me. As he kept thrusting, we both screamed out, riding out our orgasms…

We both were out of breath and we kept panting. I sat on his lap; our bodies were pressed against each other. I knew I would cum five times. He always makes me cum more than once… I rested my head on his chest and felt his heart beating fast.

"You hungry now?" He laughed softly.

"Yeah…" I couldn't help but to laugh too.

We both got out of the springs and changed into our kimonos. I can't wait to eat! I haven't had fresh fruit in a very long time. The weather was nice and warm, so it was perfect to eat fruit. We sat side by side as we started to snack.

"Mhm! This is very good, Goemon!"

"It is." He agreed.

"Um, I got a question." I was rehashing about the events that happened last night and this morning and I was curious about him coming to see me.

"Yes?"

"Did you only come to my village last night because you knew Rokuro was coming?"

"Ha, no. I really did miss you, so I had to see you last night." He popped a grape in his mouth.

"Really?!" I was glad he missed me as much as I missed him!

"Don't act so shocked, Anya. You know I always miss you." He stretched and put his arm around my shoulders.

 ***~*~*~*~*TEMPTATION~*~*~*~***

After we were done eating fruit, I was back on Goemon's back and he started to sprint into the woods. He said we were more than halfway there and the sun didn't even set yet! As he kept sprinting in the woods, we both were joking and laughing at random events we went through from traveling with each other. I felt much better about our relationship, and I am not as nervous about this mission as I was before. I know things will turn out to be okay.

"We are here!" Goemon said.

I got off his back and we were at the main entrance of Yuichi Village. As we walked through town, all the women kept hollering at Goemon, trying to get his attention. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, but I tried to not let it get to me. We walked into the village's mansion, and the headman of the village immediately greeted us.

"HELLO! Nice to see you again Goemon, and ugh. What is your name again dear?" The headman scratched his head.

"Anya," I sighed.

"Ah, yes! I have to apologize, but all the guest rooms are full, but I can kick someone out." The headman bowed.

"No!" I argued. That would be very rude if we make someone leave to find another place to stay.

"Yeah, we can find somewhere else to stay," Goemon said calmly.

"But all the inns are full too," the headman said. "You sure you don't want me to kick someone out for you two?"

"Yes, we are sure." I know we will find a place to stay. Maybe Goemon and I can ask a villager. I'm sure they would be happy to help us out…

"Let's go, Anya." Goemon grabbed my wrist. "It was good seeing you, headman."

"You as well!" The headman waved goodbye.

 ***~*~*~*~*TEMPTATION~*~*~*~***

"Are we going to find a villager to let us spend the night?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's walk around town and ask people," Goemon said.

"No women!" I frowned.

"Ha, okay…"

It was starting to get dark, and people were still in town. The shops and markets weren't open, but people were going into bars and a brothel. I got chills seeing men go in there. I bet they are married, but they are bored with their wives, so they go into a brothel. As we kept walking, I felt a tight grip on my arm.

"Owe!" I hurried to turn around and an old woman was standing behind us.

"What can we do for you?" Goemon asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to the girl." The old lady spat.

"Um, yes?" I was kind of scared. What does she want with me?

"Why are you with this good for nothing man?!" She pinched my cheek!

"Owe!" I was NOT expecting that!

"Hey, don't hurt her!" Goemon said sternly.

The old lady ignored Goemon. "You are too pretty to be messing with this playboy!"

Why was she concerned about me being with Goemon? I don't even know what to answer to that…

"Anya, let's go. We have to find a place to stay." Goemon sounded annoyed.

"You need a place to stay?" The old lady grabbed my hands!

"Um, yeah…" I whispered.

"Well, you can stay with me!"

"Really?!" I was so relieved! "You hear that Goemon?!"

"Not him, you!" She gave Goemon a cold glare!

"I can't leave him!" I pouted.

"Yes, you can dearie!" The old lady went to drag me by the arm to go with her.

"Just go with her, Anya. I'll catch up with you later." Goemon rolled his eyes.

"But, Goemon!" Why is he letting me go with her? We are supposed to do this mission together!

Without saying another word, Goemon left me with the old lady.

 ***~*~*~*~*TEMPTATION~*~*~*~***

"Welcome to my home, dearie!" The old lady pretty much forced me to come to her house.

She did have a really cute little house, but I wish that Goemon and I BOTH had a place to stay. Now I am worried where he will be staying at; I hope not with another woman!

"My, my don't worry about that awful man!" The old lady grabbed my hands in hers.

"Why don't you like him?" I was curious. Is she only against him because she knows about him playing women?

"I just can't stand beautiful women like yourself with that idiot!" She spat.

Is she serious? There must be a little grudge she has with him. This is bizarre. Why did Goemon leave me with her?

"I made some miso soup for dinner and I made enough for the two of us! Let us eat!" She escorted me to her dining room.

I didn't want to argue with her plus I was kind of hungry. I hope Goemon is getting dinner as well… The granny served herself and I a bowl of soup and we both sat down quietly as we started to eat. She broke the silence to ask where I was from and I told her. She told me she has lived in Yuichi since she was born. She also told me she had to work hard labor when she was a child because Yuichi Village used to be a poor village. I always thought Yuichi Village was ALWAYS a rich village, but I guess not. She also told me she has two children and three grandchildren. She said her husband left her for another woman when she was pregnant with her last child. Wow, talk about coincidence; I started to feel nauseous, not only did mother go through with that tragic event, but this poor woman did too! The old lady kept telling me I was beautiful and I should be independent and not deal with men like Goemon. I didn't argue with her because I felt like I would be disrespectful towards her. I really did like this old lady. She was very kind and she is only looking out for me even though she just met me. Her name is Ume Wakana.

We finally finished eating and she showed me the guest room. It was very small, but it was perfect for me. After she made sure I had everything that I needed, we exchanged our goodnights and she left me be.

 ***~*~*~*~*TEMPTATION~*~*~*~***

I couldn't sleep at all. I was tossing and turning in the futon. I was wonder where Goemon was at; was he sleeping, who was he with? Why hasn't he found me yet? Does he even care where I am? Irritated, I patiently waited to figure out when I should sneak out of here to go and find him. I want to make sure he is okay, and whom he is with. I waited a couple more minutes and realized I couldn't wait any longer, so I decided to sneak downstairs. I tried to go down the stairs quietly, but every step I took, it made a creaky noise. I prayed to myself that Ume is a heavy sleeper. I finally made it down the stairs, ran out the door, and rushed into town.

People were still lingering in town and they were all drunk; swaying back and forth. They couldn't even stand straight even if they tried! I kept looking around then I spotted Goemon! I ran behind a house and watched him… He was with three other men and the men were drunk. They were heading towards… THE BROTHEL?! I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Why is he going in there?! He didn't even bother to see me, but he's hanging with villagers to go to a brothel! I felt like I was going to faint then and there. How could he do this to me?


	8. Chapter 8 - He Will Always Be A Playboy

Chapter 8

He Will Always Be A Playboy

As soon as I saw Goemon go into the brothel house with the other men, I hurried and ran back to Ume Wakana's house before he saw me. When I was back I tiptoed upstairs and went into the guest room, hoping Ume didn't notice that I was gone. As I lied down on the futon, I couldn't get my mind off of Goemon going in there. He just told me he would never get bored with me. I know he's a smooth talker, but did he just tell me what I wanted to hear? How cold and heartless! I kept tossing and turning in the futon. There is no way I am getting any sleep tonight… I was too upset to even close my eyes. As I stared at the ceiling, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. How could he do this to me? I really am not good enough for him… I should've listened to Falitna and the other women in Takara Village. He just did the same thing to me as he did to the other women. He lied, he NEVER changed! I want NOTHING to do with him after this mission is over! My eyelids started to feel heavy and without another thought, I blacked out.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Little rebel?" I heard a soft voice.

I opened my eyes. I felt very sluggish… "What do you want?!"

"What do you mean?" Goemon crouched down so he was on the same level as me.

"I SAW YOU GO INTO THE BROTHEL!" I yelled without meaning to. I couldn't help it, I was just so angry.

"Let me explain…"

"No! You didn't even come here to see if I was okay or not." I didn't want to hear his excuses!

"I knew you were safe, Anya. Please just let me tell you why I was in there." Goemon went to touch my cheek, but I flinched away, stubbornly.

"Anya?" I heard Ume's voice from outside the guest room's door.

"Ugh…" Goemon jumped out of the window as soon as he heard Ume's voice.

"You BASTARD!" I shouted in anger even though I knew he wouldn't have heard me… He was long gone.

"Is everything alright?" Ume asked. She still was talking outside the door.

"Yeah."

"Whom are you talking to?"

"Um, sorry… I had a bad dream… I was talking in my sleep." I lied.

"Okay… If you need anything, I am in the other room!" I heard her footsteps leaving my door.

How am I suppose to fall asleep now?! I kind of regret not hearing what Goemon had to say whether I would believe him or not. I started to toss and turn to try and make myself fall back asleep. I tried to think of an explanation Goemon would've told me, but I couldn't come up with any. I mean what do you say to that? Oh, I went to the brothel to investigate? Investigate what?! Investigate how there's a bunch of naked women getting paid to sleep with men… I started to feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to stop crying, but when I do, I just sob.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

The next morning I woke up in a bad mood. I was still tired and I didn't get much sleep because I was up all night thinking about Goemon and the brothel. I sat up from the futon as I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"GOOD MORNING!" Ume opened the door wide open. She was holding a tray full of fresh fruits and tea. She was in a good mood, which I envy.

"Morning." I tried to say it in a happy tone, but it didn't work out so well…

"Are you still worried about that playboy?!" She set the tray in front of me. That was nice of her! I never had breakfast in bed before.

"No." I lied as I started to munch on some strawberries.

"You were just like my granddaughter..." Ume sat on the floor next to my futon.

"Your granddaughter dated a playboy?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Yeah, it was Goemon…"

"GOEMON!" I almost spit my fruit out of my mouth! Now I get why Ume doesn't like Goemon, it's because he played her granddaughter. "When was this?"

"It was five years ago…" She said in disgust. "He came in this village to do a mission and he met my granddaughter. They had sex when they only met one day, then the next day he was talking to another woman."

"That's awful." I don't think I can eat anymore. I lost my appetite… How could Goemon be so cruel? Yes, I knew he played a lot of women, but being with someone then going with someone else the very next day is just sick! I was mad at Goemon already, but now I am even angrier with him! I am giving him a piece of my mind today!

"I just don't want the same thing happening to you."

"Thanks for looking out for me." I took a sip of my tea.

"You should meet my grandson, though! He would LOVE you." Ume grinned.

"Um…" I didn't like her suggesting that…

"He's very handsome, you know! PLUS he isn't a player like Goemon!"

"We'll see." I can't turn down her offer. That would be rude, but I want to see Goemon and confront him!

"I'll invite him over for dinner tonight!" Ume beamed.

"Ugh, okay. I am going to go into town. I'll be back!" I hurried and got up from the futon. I didn't want to stay in this house any longer!

"Okay, I'll see you later, dearie!"

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I rushed into town to look for Goemon. I wonder where he is? He better not be with any women! I couldn't help but to sprint all around town. I was getting nervous that I didn't spot him yet. People probably think I am crazy because I am running around like an idiot! I kept running around until I heard his voice behind me…

"Anya!" He called out.

I turned around to face him and scowled.

"I know you are mad at me, but will you finally just listen?"

I wanted to talk about Ume's granddaughter first! "No, you listen, GOEMON!" I pointed my finger at him. "I heard what you did to Ume's granddaughter!"

He closed his eyes and inhaled. "I knew she was going to tell you about it…"

"How could you?!"

"I was a different man back then… It happened years ago. That's why I didn't argue with that old bat about you staying over her house because she would hit me again like she did before."

"She hit you?" I asked. Well good! He did deserve it!

"With a wooden spoon in front of everyone." Goemon blushed.

"Well, what do you think she would've done? Let it go?"

"I don't know." Goemon shrugged. "The point is, that it was a LONG time ago and I don't play women anymore because I have you now." He went to hug me, but I backed away from him.

"Yeah, that's why you went into the brothel last night!" I spat.

"I went there because I am trying to recruit ninjas there!"

"Oh, so prostitutes are ninjas too," I said in a sarcastic tone. Does he think I am stupid?

"Not the women in there, the men." Goemon rolled his eyes.

"ANYA!" A loud voice called out.

I turned around and saw Ume approaching us. "Hi there."

"Oh God," Goemon mumbled.

"Anya, what did I tell you? Don't waste your time on that man! Come with me; we should buy some food for tonight's dinner! I want it to be perfect for when you meet my grandson." Without hesitation, Ume grabbed my arm. She sure is pushy.

"Why would she want to meet your grandson?" Goemon asked sternly.

"Because I am setting them up! She deserves a nice man, unlike you!" Ume started to drag me away from Goemon.

Goemon immediately grabbed my other arm, forcing Ume to let go of me. "I treat her just fine," he said coolly.

Was Goemon jealous? I stared at him, trying to figure him out… "Ume, I am happy with Goemon, and he does treat me right. He did change for the better…"

"You are making a mistake…" Ume hissed.

Before I could stick up for him anymore, three women approached him…

"GOEMON!" One woman grabbed his arm.

"I missed you!" The second one grabbed his other arm.

"What are you doing tonight?" The last one hugged him.

I felt a sharp, jabbing pain in my heart. "Let's go, Ume."

Ume gave me a huge smile. "I told you, dearie. He will NEVER change, he will always be a playboy."

I didn't answer, but we both left him and the three women. He didn't even bother to yell my name out. I think he knows I am completely done, and he knows he can't explain himself. He lied, he didn't go to the brothel to recruit men; he went in there for the women… I am not good enough for him. I felt depressed and numb. Has he played me all this time? Why did he say he would marry me? Why did he say he loved me? I feel so stupid.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! When you meet my grandson, you will forget about him!" Ume patted my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I didn't feel like talking anymore. I just wanted to be alone and crawl under a rock and die.

Ume got the hint that I didn't want to talk and we just shopped in the markets for food for tonight. Goemon didn't even try to approach me. I wonder if he felt guilty? Probably not…

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

After we finished shopping, we went back to Ume's place to start to set up for tonight's dinner. It was only the afternoon, but she bought A LOT of food, so by the time we cook and set everything up, it will be dinnertime. Ume started to cut up fruits and vegetables while I started to set up the table with silverware. As I was laying out the silverware, my mind was all about Goemon. I tried to get him out of my mind, but every time I tried to think about something else, he just pops in my mind again. I still can't get over the fact that he didn't even try to stop me while those women were all over him. He ALWAYS at least calls out my name!

"Anya?" Ume's voice made me come back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot the wine. Can you go out to the markets and get some?"

"Sure." I kind of wanted to be alone anyways…

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I walked back into town and while I was walking I saw the three women that approached Goemon earlier! They looked very upset.

"Geez, he wasn't into us at all!" One of them whined.

I slowly walked past them, so I could hear their conversation. They were definitely talking about Goemon! I didn't want to make it obvious, but they didn't seem like they were paying attention to their surroundings.

"I know! The women at the brothel were bitching how he was talking to all the men in there… He wasn't even paying attention to any of the women..." The other woman said.

"Do you think he turned gay?" The third asked.

"Nah," all three said in unison.

I felt joy well up inside me. Goemon was telling the truth! I can't believe I questioned him again, but I saw it with my own eyes... It did look suspicious, but he was telling the truth the whole time! I should try and find him, but then Ume will get mad that I took to long to get the wine. Maybe he'll get me tonight. I didn't want to be rude towards Ume. She was only looking out for me. I hurried to get the wine and rushed back to Ume's, praying to myself that I will see Goemon soon.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Ah, you are back!" Ume greeted me as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Here you are!" I handed her the bottle of wine.

"You seem like you are in a better mood, I am glad."

Little did she know I was in a good mood because I found out Goemon wasn't playing me… All I could do was just nod and smile at her.

"I started to cook everything. The sun is going to set soon."

Today went so slow for me. I am not used to being away from Goemon this long. As soon as I see him, I am going to jump on him and give him a big hug! I am so happy! Can't believe one person can affect my mood like that…

After everything was cooked, Ume and I started to lay food out on the table. The sun finally set and I was waiting anxiously for Goemon to get me! I need to see him now! As we kept putting food on the table, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I ran to the door, hoping it was Goemon… It wasn't him.

"Hi there." A young man and a young woman greeted as they came in the house. This must be the grandson Ume was talking about.

"You guys are finally here!" Ume gave each of them a hug. "This is Anya, and Anya, this is Kiku Wakana and Junichi Kanon. They are my two grandchildren. I wish you would meet my other grandchild, but he lives in a different village."

They both shook my hand. They were very friendly just like Ume.

"How did you meet my grandmother?" Kiku asked.

"I saw her with that sleazy playboy," Ume answered my question. Oh, no she is going to talk down on Goemon again. This is awkward because Kiku has to be the granddaughter Goemon played… Kiku is very pretty; she had curves and beautiful light blue hair.

"Goemon Ishikawa?" Kiku's face darkened.

Yep, that's the woman Goemon played; great just my luck! I didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to say to that…

"He played me and I never want to ever see him again." Her voice was shaky. I didn't blame her, though. I would be the same way if he played me.

"Let's not worry about him tonight! Why don't we all start eating dinner?" Ume asks.

We all sat around the table. Ume made sure Junichi and I sat next to each other. It was VERY awkward. I just wanted to enjoy dinner without getting pressured into making conversation with a man I am not interested in. Junichi was attractive, but my mind and heart will always be with Goemon. As we all started to eat, Junichi tried to make small talk with me.

"So, where are you from?" He stared at me.

I swallowed my food fast so I could answer. "Sachiko Village."

"You are very beautiful." He put his hand on my thigh!

I lifted my thigh up fast, hinting I want his hand off me now! He took the hint and immediately took his hand off my thigh. Ume tried to do small talk, but I wasn't really listening to what she was saying, I was too busy thinking about Goemon… I snapped out of it when I heard a big bang coming from the front door.

"Anya!" Goemon came running in the dining room.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ume shouted.

"Hello, Goemon," Kiku said in a sour tone.

Goemon ignored her and Ume and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand up.

"Goemon!" I blushed. We are being rude.

"Let's go!" He said harshly.

"Wow, I never saw this side of him before," Kiku mumbled.

"Let go of her at once!" Ume growled.

"No, I don't appreciate you trying to set my future wife with your grandson," Goemon said coldly.

"You are actually getting married?!" Kiku gasped.

"You are getting married to him?" Ume freaked. "You know he's going to just cheat on you!"

"No, he will not!" I stuck up for Goemon. "I'm not going to lie, I had my doubts on him, but he always proved me wrong. He never cheated on me and I know he truly cares for me because he shows me each and every day."

"Anya." Goemon's face got red.

"I am sorry Ume. Thank you for letting me stay at your house, but I should get going," I said. "Just let me get my things upstairs…"

"I already got it!" Goemon started to drag me away from everyone.

"YOU WILL REGRET YOUR DECISION!" Ume shouted behind us.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I were walking side by side. He said he gathered up some men and we have to meet them in town. I found out the reason why he hasn't gotten me was because he didn't feel like wasting his time fighting with Ume, and he was too busy trying to find men for the war. I totally understood his reasoning. He also told me he couldn't bare to see me set up with another man…

"Goemon…" I whispered.

"Hm?"

I did what I said I was going to do in my mind. I jumped on him and gave him a big hug. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Anya?" Goemon seemed shocked with my actions, but he immediately supported me and hugged me back. "I love you too."

Before he could say anything else, I kissed me hard.

He kissed me back then pulled away from my lips. "If you kiss me like that, I will have to strip you right here and now."

I gulped. He was being serious... I finally got off of him and we continued to walk into town to meet the men Goemon recruited.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

We finally were in town and all the men were clumped together. They all looked at us as we approached them.

"No wonder you didn't flirt with any women. She's beautiful." One of the men looked me up and down.

"Yeah, you were right Goemon, she's breathtaking." Another commented.

"You talked about me?" I looked up at Goemon.

"Um, yeah…" He scratched his head.

"He couldn't stop talking about you! He's really love struck!" Another man laughed.

"Who knew Goemon Ishikawa would change for a woman!" A different man said.

I felt kindness in my heart. I am so grateful for Goemon…

"GUYS, GUYS! CHIYOKO NINJAS ARE COMING!" A man came running towards us out of nowhere.

"What?" Goemon clenched his teeth. "We must fight then!"

"YES FOR MASTER GOEMON!" The men chanted.

"Here!" One of the men gave me my bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Thanks!" I hurried and positioned my bow and arrow. I was ready.

"Everyone, make sure they don't go through the village. We must stop them right here and now!" Goemon ordered.

Chiyoko ninjas started to charge at us out of nowhere, but the men all charged after them without hesitation! Goemon pulled his sword out of his scabbard and started to attack the ninjas. I started to shoot arrows at them and I was actually hitting them! The men, Goemon and I were doing great! We kept hitting the Chiyoko ninjas one by one without them even touching us! As we kept fighting, I heard a voice…

"ANYA!" It was Ume!

"That old bat is here?" Goemon asked in annoyance as he kept attacking the Chiyoko ninjas.

"Ume I am busy. Stay back or you will get hurt!" I yelled out to her.

"No! I want you away from him!" She hollered.

Her two grandchildren came running towards us too! This is no good; they will get hurt if they are around… I then saw five Chiyoko ninjas going to ambush Ume and her grandchildren!

"GOT IT!" Goemon inhaled and then he blew fire from his mouth. He hit the five Chiyoko ninjas and they all screamed in pain. They lied dead next to Ume and the grandchildren …

The other men killed the rest of the ninjas and we finally won! The men were amazing! Goemon did a great job picking them! The ninjas were all around us dead. There was blood EVERYWHERE from them…

Ume slowly walked up to Goemon. "Why did you save me?" She asked softly.

"Because you took good care of Anya…" He answered gently.

"Wow, you really did change. You must really like Anya," Kiku said.

"I don't like her, I love her." He put his arm around me.

"I was wrong about you, Master Goemon," Ume whispered. "You have changed…"


	9. Chapter 9 - The Bet

Chapter 9

The Bet

Goemon, the men and I returned back to Takara Village. I hope Mamoru Masaru is pleased with Goemon's recruits. They did wonderful defeating the Chiyoko ninjas in Yuichi Village… Goemon told me that Mamoru is going to train all of us hard because Mamoru feels that the Shinobu will attack us very soon. Goemon also told me that he was really nervous for us, which made me feel unease. Goemon is ALWAYS confident, so him saying he's nervous really is a big deal. But as soon as we came back to Takara, we found out Sakura, Yamato, Hiroko, and Osamu found recruits too, so at least we got more men on our side. Jun tried to recruit people from the Shinobu, but they refuse to go against his father… Jun wasn't in a pleasant mood because of it, but I don't blame him. He didn't say it, but I think he feels alone and neglected.

"Goemon, good job in recruiting these men!" Mamoru praised.

"It was nothing." Goemon grinned.

"We should start training right away! Meet me at the dojo!" Mamoru ordered.

"Damn, I just got back too. Alright." Goemon sighed then turned his attention to me. "I'll be back, but you should get some sleep since you didn't get a whole lot last night."

He was right after we defeated the Chiyoko ninjas; the men, Goemon and I just left Yuichi to come back here. We didn't stop to take a break.

I wasn't tired, though, but I just nodded. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

Goemon left me and I went into town to see if anyone wanted to hang out with me. All the high-ranking ninjas were training, so the only person I could hang out with is Naomi. As I went searching for her, I saw Falitna. Geez, doesn't she ever train?

"Commodore." She greeted me bluntly.

"Shouldn't you be training?" I asked in a sour tone.

"Nope, I don't feel like it."

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood for her today, so I went to leave her, but she roughly grabbed my wrist.

"You aren't going anywhere!" She shouted.

"What do you want?!"

"I want to make a bet with you…" She had evil in her eyes.

"Why would I make a bet with you?!" I wonder what she is up to.

"It's about Goemon."

"Then no." Does she think I am stupid? She's a very sneaky person; she is probably trying to ruin our relationship.

"Hear me out first!"

"Fine." I knew she wouldn't let this go until I at least hear her out.

"We should do a friendly sparring match. If I win I go on ONE date with Goemon-"

"NO!" I interrupted her.

"LET ME FINISH!" She yelled in annoyance. "If YOU win then I will leave you and Goemon alone."

I hesitated for a second. That would be really nice if she would FINALLY leave us alone, but I am no match for her… She is a high-ranking ninja after all… BUT my life would be SO much easier if she was off our backs.

"There's one more thing I wanted…" I can't believe I am caving into her…

"Yeah?"

"You AND the village girls have to leave us alone."

Falitna grinned like she won a title to be queen. "I can see what I can do…"

"Alright, then I am in." Something tells me I will regret this…

"GREAT!" Falitna stretched out her hand for a handshake.

I took a deep breath then accepted her handshake.

"We will do this in the woods…. NOW!" She grinned.

"NOW?!" Geez, I thought I could at least train a little first!

"Yes, now! Let us go!"

Without another word, Falitna and I walked side-by-side to fight. People around examined us, but Falitna decided to announce to everyone that we are fighting for Goemon. Everyone in the village was interested. (Wow, they must not really have a life if they cared so much). Everyone followed us into the woods and circled around Falitna and I. I hope I don't regret this, but I won't give Goemon up even for a night. I will win and Falitna and the village girls will finally give us peace.

"Ready?" Falitna wielded a small fan.

I grabbed my bow and arrow and positioned it. "Yeah."

"Let's begin!" She flicked her wrist so that a gust of wind from her fan was coming towards me.

I immediately dropped and rolled away from the wind. Damn, it almost hit me! I hurried and shot my arrow at her with my bow, but she blocked it by slashing it with the wind from her fan. I hurried and dropped my bow on the ground, and I grabbed shurikens from the inside of my kimono and threw them at her. She dodged them effortlessly. She then charged at me and started to punch! I blocked every punch with my arms, but she was going too fast! I jumped back and threw more shurikens at her, but AGAIN she dodged them. The villagers around us were silent. They weren't cheering or anything, just examining us. I was happy that they were quiet so I could concentrate. She started to keep attacking me with the winds from her fan. Her fan reminded me of Jun's power. The wind was strong and powerful, but I will not give up! I'm grateful I didn't get hurt yet, but she doesn't even have a scratch on her either. As she kept attacking me with her winds, I kept dodging them, but they were close calls every time she attacked. I started to shoot arrows at her with my bow, but she kept blocking them with her fan. As we kept trying to attack and dodge each other's moves, I heard a voice.

"ANYA!" It was Naomi!

"Can't talk, I am busy at the moment!" I grunted. I was really getting frustrated that I wasn't hitting Falitna at all!

"I heard what your bet is! Break it off, Anya! Goemon is going to get mad, and you're going to get hurt!" Naomi warned.

"No! I want her to leave him and me alone for good!" I started to throw kunai knives this time, but that didn't help. She, of course, kept blocking them. She then flicked her wrist and aimed at the ground… I thought that was pointless until I realize that's what Jun does with his sword. Before I could react, the gush of wind hit me!

"AH!" I fell backwards, but I hurried and got back up. It really hurt! I looked down on my body and the side of my body was bruised and I was bleeding!

"That's it! I am getting Goemon!" Naomi huffed.

"NO!" I called after her, but she was gone.

"Ha, ready to give up?" Falitna laughed out loud.

"No, you only hit me once!" It did hurt, though.

"TAKE THIS!" She went to attack me again with the wind, but I jumped away. There was no way I was going to get hurt from her fan again!

I kept shooting arrows from my bow, but I wasn't quick with my attacks like she was. This is A LOT harder than I thought. I knew she would be a tough opponent, but I didn't think THIS tough. Goemon has trained me well, but I wasn't even compared on Falitna's level. She then threw a kunai knife at me! I went to dodge it, but it was too late. It hit me on the shoulder.

"Damn…" I was on one knee.

"Goemon WILL be, mine!" She laughed obnoxiously.

I went to pull out the kunai knife from my shoulder, but it was really stuck in there! I wasn't going to give up this easy even though I started to feel numb. I should've listened to Goemon and just went to go take a nap. He is going to kill me!

"Anya!" Goemon pushed passed the crowd and kneeled down next to me.

Naomi came rushing too. She stood next to Goemon. "Thank goodness you aren't passed out yet!"

"Move! We aren't done fighting yet." Falitna hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Goemon glared at her. "The bet is off!"

"If she forfeits, then you get to take me on a date tonight!" Falitna said.

"That is not going to happen," Goemon muttered as he examined my shoulder. "Dammit Anya."

"She shook my hand, so you have to!" Falitna argued.

Goemon deeply sighed. "Why did you bet me like that?" He sounded pissed.

"I…" I couldn't help but stutter. This was a mistake…

"Answer me." He looked into my eyes.

"If I won then she and the village girls would leave us alone. I thought it would be nice…"

"That was stupid, Anya! You were no match for her!" He said sternly.

"Of course she was no match for me!" Falitna snorted.

"Stay out of this!" Goemon shouted.

"Just be ready for tonight, love." She winked and left us.

The other villagers frowned and they followed after her back in the village. I couldn't help but to feel really guilty. Naomi took the hint and left Goemon and I alone. I couldn't even look at him in the eyes. I was embarrassed and upset at the same time.

"How could you do this to me?" He whispered as he slowly tried to take the kunai knife out of my shoulder. "Why are you so reckless?"

"Why are you acting so surprised that I am reckless?" I tried to make a joke about it, hoping to ease the conversation, but it wasn't working. He was very angry with me… I clenched my teeth together as he pulled the kunai knife out from my shoulder.

"Not only did you bet me like I am some type of sex slave, but you got injured badly."

"You aren't going to have sex with her are you?!" I started to freak! Why would he call himself a "sex slave"?

"Let's go back to the village. You need to see a doctor." Goemon slowly lifted me off the ground, holding me like a newborn.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question!" I didn't even think that Falitna would seduce him… I am so stupid!

"It's funny," he muttered as he started to carry me back to the village.

"What?"

"You worry that all these women are all over me, yet you make a bet with another woman to go on a date with me. You don't make sense at all."

I couldn't even answer him. He was right, that didn't make sense at all… I thought I was helping our relationship, but I was only making it a lot worse. He had every right to be mad at me. I would've been mad at him if he bet me like that.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Goemon took me to the village's hospital and I lied there, waiting for the doctor to see me. Goemon stayed with me, but I can tell he wanted nothing to do with me. He wouldn't even look me in the eyes, but he kept staring at my bruised body. It's sweet that he still cares for me even though I did something stupid that made him angry.

"Are you going to sleep with her?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Are you worried?"

"I…" It's my fault that she gets a chance to hang out with him…

"No, I am not going to sleep with her." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I really messed up." I really was sorry. What I did was so uncalled for. I can't believe Falitna talked me into doing that stupid bet.

"There's nothing we can do. I'll just go on that stupid date and be done with it," he whispered.

"Where are you going to take her?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" His tone was harsh.

"I'm curious."

"Probably dinner in town. Nothing special." He shrugged.

"Oh."

"Hello, Goemon." The doctor came in. "Oh, your girlfriend is injured, not you."

"Yeah, she bet on me and lost." Goemon rolled his eyes.

"So I heard." The doctor gave me a weak smile. Great, it's going around how I lost Goemon… It is only for one night, though… Right?

"Can we not talk about this?" I pleaded.

"Let me examine you." The doctor changed the subject as he studied my wounds.

"I have to get back to the dojo to train. Can I trust you to stay here until I get back?" Goemon gave me a cold glare.

"Yeah," I said in a small voice.

"Alright, I'll see you. Thanks doctor for checking on her." With that, Goemon left us.

"He sure loves and cares for you," the doctor said as he continued to look at my wounds.

"Yeah, I know." I felt guilty again. What kind of a person am I?! I can't believe I did that to him…

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I was still lying on the hospital bed. The doctor left me to rest after he applied medicine and band-aids on me. He also gave me pills that made me feel all loopy. The whole room was spinning. I could not see straight to save my life…

"Anya?" Goemon finally came back from training.

"Hey!" I was very happy to see him. I went to get up to hug him, but Goemon forced me to stay lying down.

"Let me carry you…" Goemon said gently.

"I want to hug you!" What am I saying? That medicine must've gone to my head…

"Stop…" Goemon picked me up off the hospital bed in a baby cradle.

I obeyed him and he took me back to his room and laid me down on his bed. He was still very pissed at me. Every time I tried to touch his face he would flinch away. How can I get him to forgive me? As I ponder the thought he went to take a bath to get ready for his date. I felt my beating heartache. I wish I never made that bet with Falitna, now I am a fool and he's mad at me…. Do I have the right to be jealous when it's all, my fault?

I heard someone open the door. Is Goemon done already? But, it wasn't him.

"Hey." Jun came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hi." I was happy to see him, but he looked sad… "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" He sighed. "I was wondering if you were okay. I heard what happened…"

"Yeah, I am fine." Thanks to these painkillers. They made me feel numb, but my heart still ached.

"Do you want to do something tonight to get your mind off this date?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?" I wouldn't mind hanging out with Jun, and by the looks of it, he needs company too. Maybe he will tell me what is wrong with him…

"I don't know. Want to go to the town's bar?"

"Sure!" Alcohol makes EVERYTHING better.

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't since you took those painkillers…"

"No, no! I want to go drinking, please?" I begged.

Jun closed his eyes and inhaled. "Oh, alright. I'll come back for you later. Don't take any more painkillers. See you soon." Jun left me with my thoughts about Goemon's date.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Goemon returned to the room, but he didn't greet me. He was too busy getting ready. Why was he so into this date all of a sudden? I also can smell him from across the room. He smelled REALLY good. Why would he smell good for her? I started to feel paranoid. Was it the medicine?

"Goemon?"

He didn't answer. He was in his closet picking out a kimono.

"Goemon…" I repeated his name. Is he punishing me? Will he go through with sleeping with her?

"What?" He finally answered me.

"Um…" Now, what do I say?!  
"Can I trust you to stay in bed? I'll have Sakura check up on you to make sure you obey my orders." He asked over his shoulder. He wouldn't even look at me!

"Actually I was going to hang with Jun to forget this whole date thing you are doing."

"You are hanging with Jun?" He didn't sound pleased with the idea.

"Yeah."

"What are you two going to do?" He curiously asked. That's it? Doesn't he care I will be hanging out with him?

"Um, we are going into the town's bar."

"You shouldn't be drinking since you took those painkillers."

"I'll be fine! Honest." I went to sit up from the bed, but my body refused, so I just stayed lying down. How am I going to go out tonight?

"Alright. Just be careful." Was all Goemon said to me; he sure doesn't care about me anymore. Maybe that's what these pills want me to think… No, he would've told me that it wasn't safe and I should just stay in bed all night…

I didn't say anything else to Goemon. I left him alone get ready in peace. I just stayed lying down, staring at the ceiling.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Goemon finally was done getting ready, and I couldn't help but to stare at him. He looked amazing! Why would he look this good for Falitna? I mean, he ALWAYS looks good, but he really put effort for this date. I felt like someone kicked my stomach hard. Goemon didn't bother to say anything to me… He left without saying goodbye. I hurried to the window and ducked down. I wanted to see what Falitna looked like. I saw her outside and she looked flawless. She had a light blue kimono on that looked very sexy on. Her boobs were overflowing. I then saw Goemon walk up to her and they both linked arms. Why are they linking arms?! Falitna laughed very obnoxiously, making me feel very ill. She looked up and gave me a huge smirk.

" _That dirty bitch."_ I thought to myself. She sure is the devil's daughter…

After Goemon and Falitna were out of my sight, I forced myself to get ready. I was going to cancel on Jun, but then I would be driving myself crazy if I stayed in bed all night, wondering what Falitna and Goemon were doing the whole night… I put on a red kimono, took more painkillers, and fixed my hair up. It was hard to get ready because my body felt all, numb, but I ignored it. If he can go out, then so can I!

"Hey." Jun came in the room.

"Hi," I said cheerfully. I finished pinning my hair up.

"You look stunning."

I couldn't help but blush. I need a compliment since I've been through hell all day… "Thank you. You look good too!"

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall!"

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Did you take any more painkillers?" Jun asked after he ordered us drinks from the bar.

"No." I lied. If I told him the truth, then he would only make me drink a little. I wanted to get really drunk tonight to forget all about this stupid date Goemon is on.

"Alright." Jun didn't seem suspicious.

We got our drinks from the bartender and we both chugged them. Not only was I going through hell, but Jun was too.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what is wrong?" I set my empty glass down on the bar.

"I'm just annoyed," he whispered.

"Why?"

"I thought I could recruit Shinobu samurais, but I guess they favor my father more than me."

"That's probably not it." I disagree. "It's hard to go against your own people, you know?"

Jun looked like he thought about what I just said. "Yeah, it is hard… I just wished Alvah agreed with me, but he didn't."

"You asked him?"

"Yeah, he said he thought it was stupid for me to go against father, and he said he wanted nothing to do with this," Jun explained.

"I see… Well, at least you have Goro!" I tried my best to cheer him up.

"Ha, Yeah." Jun chuckled.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Jun and I kept drinking. I think we were on our fifth round? I don't know… We were having a lot of fun, though. I am not going to lie, but he helped me forget about Goemon's date for a little while. I mean it was in the back of my mind, but it wasn't driving me crazy. I was also helping Jun get his mind off of the Shinobu and his brother. Jun and I should hang more one on one. He is really a fun guy. (I swear I say this every time we hang out). We cheered and clang our glasses together for our sixth round.

"I just notice we keep gulping and gulping all our drinks." I hiccupped. I was starting to feel a little drunk.

"We always gulp our drinks down."

"That's true." I was feeling different, though. Maybe I shouldn't have taken those damn pills before I came here, but I didn't want to feel pain from my wounds!

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah!" I shook it off. I can't let Jun find out I took those pills. He would be pissed at me. I REALLY didn't need another person pissed at me...

"ANYA!" Sakura and Kenichi sat next to us.

"Hey, guys!" I was happy to see them.

"I wouldn't be so happy to see us, Anya," Kenichi said in all seriousness.

"Why?" My stomach drop…

"We saw Goemon and Falitna together and they were all into each other!" Sakura answered.

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe my ears!

"Anya, Goemon wouldn't do that to you." Jun rolled his eyes as he ordered us more drinks.

"But, Kenichi and Sakura said-" I was starting to feel hurt… Would Goemon really cheat on me?

"Anya, no one would ever cheat on you. You are one of a kind… Guys would kill for you." Jun interrupted.

"AWE!" Kenichi and Sakura shouted out loud.

I couldn't help but blush. "R-really?"

"Yes." Jun blushed as he handed me another drink.

"We are being serious, though." Kenichi killed the mood. "Goemon is really into Falitna. Don't be shocked if he doesn't come back in his room tonight."

Sakura hit Kenichi in the head. "Geez. You could've said it without being so blunt about it!"

"I'm just being honest!" Kenichi rubbed his head.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's just drink up!" My voice was shaky. I didn't want them to think I was upset even though it was killing me inside, but I don't want to ruin Jun's night.

"Anya…" Sakura knew I was hiding my emotions.

"It's fine." I gave her a weak smile. "But, seriously, let's drink up!"

Jun, Kenichi, Sakura, and I started to drink together. I tried to forget about Goemon and Falitna, but it kept haunting my mind. This was no good at all. It's like the more I drink, the more I think about him and it was destroying me. I didn't let the other's know, though. They were having a great time. I didn't want to ruin it for them. Maybe Jun is still upset too, but he's doing the same thing as me and was hiding his emotions from the others; I just wanted to lie on the floor and start sobbing, but I know I couldn't do something crazy like that. After a couple more drinks… I couldn't remember anything else, just darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 - Blacked Out

**Author Note: LEMONS XOXOXOXO**

Chapter 10

Blacked Out

"Mhm." I slowly opened my eyes and I was in Goemon's bed. How did I get in here? I don't remember coming back from the bar… I sat up from the bed, and it was still dark out. Is it not even morning yet? I looked over and Goemon was next to me, sleeping. I felt anger well up inside me. Without thinking, I slapped him.

"Huh? What?" Goemon immediately woke up in shocked. "Anya?"

"Why are you here?" I slapped him again.

"This is my bed." He teasing laughed.

I lied back down, but I turned the opposite way. I didn't want to face him. I was still mad about him and Falitna linked arms, and what all Sakura and Kenichi told me at the bar.

"What is your problem?" He nudged me.

"Please leave me alone."

"I didn't do anything…" He said innocently.

That set me off. I sat back up from the bed and glared at him. "I SAW YOU LOCK ARMS WITH HER BEFORE YOU GUYS WENT ON YOUR DATE AND SAKURA AND KENICHI TOLD ME YOU GUYS WERE GETTING CLOSER!"

Goemon just started to laugh. "Jealous?"

Is he being serious right now? I couldn't believe he just said that! Doesn't he care for my feelings at all? I went to get out of bed, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Wait…" He whispered.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?!" I started to cry.

"Anya…" Goemon pulled me back on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me, tight.

I just kept sobbing. I don't remember coming back in his room! When did I come back? When did he come back? The last thing I remember is Sakura and Kenichi telling me about Goemon and Falitna. Then I said we should drink more, but everything else was a blur.

"Anya?"

I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to leave. "What?"

"I set it all up," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was training after I took you to the hospital, I told Kenichi and Sakura to tell you I got closer to her..." Goemon admitted.

"What? Why?" This doesn't make sense…

"I wanted to teach you a lesson because I was very upset that you bet on me like that."

"Then why did you link arms with her?!"

"Because I knew you would watch us leave…"

"That hurt…" I can't believe he would do this to me.

"How do you think I felt when you bet on me?" Goemon asked sincerely.

I felt guilty. That was wrong of me to do that to him. I should've thought it through. I was being selfish because I wanted Falitna and the other women to leave us alone… "I'm sorry, Goemon."

"It's fine." He hugged me tighter.

"How was the date?" I couldn't help but to ask. I was curious…

"Boring. All she did was talk about herself. I thought about you the whole night, and how I am going to kill you for putting me in that situation!" In one motion, he pinned me down on the bed and got on top of me. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Goemon…"

"You seem like you had fun with everyone," he muttered.

"Did I get back before you?" Maybe if he told me what happened when we saw each other, I will remember the whole night. Hopefully, I didn't make a full out of myself like I always do.

"We came back the same time. I went to the bar after my date to check up on you."

I blinked. "And?"

"And… You were on the ground sobbing… Jun and the others tried to pick you up and shut you up, but you were being stubborn."

"Oh, no. No. No. NO." I turned my head away from his gaze. I can't believe this… Jun, Sakura, and Kenichi probably hate me…

"It's fine. They understood why… They felt bad to tell you the truth." Goemon tried to make me feel better, but it didn't work.

"I'm so stupid. I'm never drinking again!" I whined. I know the villagers are going to talk and give me strange looks tomorrow. I might just have to stay in Goemon's room for a while… No, forever!

"I feel bad. I really did hurt you." Goemon licked my neck, making me shiver with pleasure.

"I hurt you too." I really felt guilty… I can't be mad at him for trying to get back at me. "I guess we are even…"

"Guess we are."

"So wait… Did you carry me back here?"

Goemon started to laugh. "Yeah, it was hard because you kept trying to squirm out of my arms."

"Okay. I am done talking about this." I was too embarrassed to hear anything else I did…

"Does your head hurt?" He asked.

"No."

"I'm surprised… I take it you took those pain killers before you left to go drinking?"

"Yeah…" Even though I drank a lot, I think the pills made me blackout…

"Reckless, reckless girl," Goemon said as he still had me pinned down. He forced a kiss on me.

I let him kiss me. I'm glad he's not upset with me anymore. I learned my lesson…

He kissed me over and over again. I know what he's hinting on doing, and I was okay with it. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and I let him explore my mouth. I started to play with his tongue with my own. As he kept kissing me, he started to undo the front of my kimono then he began to trail kisses over my body. I moaned, enjoying every kiss. He then nibbled my neck as I tempted to remove his kimono. I got it open, but I couldn't get it off of him. He was too busy kissing me! He finally stopped and helped me take it off of him. He started to suck on my nipples as I felt his hard chest with my fingertips. Just looking at his bare chest turns me on. The scars, his abs, and his Aztec tattoo on his shoulder that went all the way to his forearm.

"Goemon, I can't take it anymore. I need you…" I was so turned on that I just wanted him inside me.

"Already?" He asked innocently.

"YES!" I was in no mood for him to tease me.

"Alright." He was still on top of me as he slid himself inside me, making my back arch. He was really hard.

"You were ready too." I breathed as he started to pump in and out of me.

"Just looking at you turns me on, Anya." He kept pumping in and out, but he started to pick up the pace.

He moaned quietly and he started to kiss me while he kept thrusting. I kissed him back, loving this moment. He then stopped and turned me over so I was lying on my stomach…

"Don't move." He ordered and he slid back inside me. He was lying on top of me as he thrust into me…

I couldn't help but moan. He was deep inside me, I was going crazy; He kept pumping and kissing and biting softly at my ear. It tickled; I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He kept thrusting harder and harder.

It was hard for me to talk… "It tickles…"

"What?"

"When you bite my ear it tickles."

"Oh." He laughed softly; he kept going in and out of me.

We were in the same position for a while. It felt amazing because he was deep inside me, but I wish we could change positions. If we keep this up, I might cum very soon. He finally stopped and got out of me. He then turned me over and lifted me up. We both were sitting up and I was on his lap. He put himself inside me and started to pump really hard. Our eyes locked with one another. He then thrust and kissed me on the lips. We played with each other's tongues as we grinded at the same pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He started to run his fingers down my back lightly, which sent chills down my spine. We kept grinding with each other until we both reached our climax, shouting each other's names.

I slowly got off of him and lied down on the bed, him on the other hand, stayed sitting up. Why isn't he lying down with me?

"Goemon?"

He grinned at me devilishly. "You only came once… I want you to cum for me again."

"Goemon, I'm tired. Let's do it tomorrow." I closed my eyes, but I felt something wet down there…

I opened my eyes fast and Goemon was down there licking me! "Goemon, stop."

"Not until you cum for me again," he said teasingly.

"Goemon…" I moaned. I'm not going to lie; I like it when he wants to get me off all the time. Yes, I get really exhausted, but I also feel very relaxed…

I just laid here as he continued to lick me. My hips moved up and down when he started to stick his tongue in and out of me. He didn't stop until I came….

"Mhm. I love tasting you…" He said seductively.

I felt bad I didn't get him off a second time, and I craved him… I really want to taste him! "Um, Goemon?"

"Hm?"

"Can I taste you?" I felt embarrassed asking him that…

He started to laugh out loud. "You don't have to."

"But I want too."

"Okay." Goemon lied down next to me…

I slowly rose up and sat next to his legs. I bent down and touched his penis. It was rock hard. Why didn't he ask me to please him? He obviously wanted me too. Without asking, I started to move my hand up and down his shaft. He lied there as I was doing it. He softly moaned and I started to go faster. His hips rocked up and down as I kept doing it. I then started to lick his head while I kept giving him a hand job.

"Anya…" He softly moaned. "That feels so good."

I didn't say anything back. I was too focused on making him feel good. I was happy to hear that I can do what he can do to me. I started to lick and suck farther down his shaft, going up and down. As I kept going, I started to gag. Damn him for being too big…

"Take your time," he whispered.

I continued to go up and down until he came in my mouth. I made sure I got all his cum and I finally let go of him out of my mouth. He tasted really sweet.

"That felt amazing…" He admired me. He then sat up and kissed my forehead. "Can I get you off one more time before we sleep?"

"No, Goemon… We are even, Let us sleep."

"One more time… Please? I want to reward you for making me feel good."

"Fine." I knew I wasn't going to win. He always gets what he wants.

He then lied back down on the bed. "Sit on my face."

"What?!" I gasped.

"I promise it will feel good."

"I don't know…" This is too kinky for my taste.

"Please?"

"Oh, alright." I did as he said and kneeled down on his face. My knees were on each side of his head, and he was staring at my… You know…

"Lower yourself a little bit," he commanded.

"Um, okay." I lowered myself a little bit and without warning, he started to lick my clit… "Ugh!" It felt amazing…

He didn't say anything because he was too busy circling his tongue on my clit. I felt like I was going to faint with pleasure. He then started to stick his tongue inside me, making me go up and down on his tongue. I looked down at him and he had his eyes closed as he kept going in and out of me. I couldn't stop moaning, he was right, it did feel good; as I kept going up and down on his tongue, I released. I slowly got off of him and lied next to him.

"Told you it was going to feel good," he said.

"It really did," I admitted.

He turned his body to face me and he wrapped one arm around me, pulling me into his embrace. I faced the opposite way so that he was spooning me. I just want to stay in his room with him for the rest of my life. I would never get bored having sex with him. I love everything he does to me… I never want to leave him, and I never want him to leave me.

We laid here in silence, enjoying each other's touch. I love cuddling with him. I felt safe and secure. I could never picture me cuddling with another person, ever. He felt warm and strong…

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." He nuzzled against my neck.

"I love you so much too." I felt my heartbeat slow. He always says the right things.

"You better get some sleep. I wish to do more to you, but you need your rest for when I train you tomorrow."

"Awe…" I whined. Goemon's training is so hard; I'm not looking forward to it.

"Hush." He teasingly laughed as he tightened his grip on me.

"Not only do I have to worry about showing my face tomorrow, but I have to worry about you training me," I mumbled.

"You'll be fine. I promise I won't go TOO hard on you."

He's just saying that. He always gets too into it with me. His training is always hard and he gets too strict… He's not the same person as he is in bed, that's for sure… I like him better as a boyfriend than a teacher…

"Goodnight," I whispered as I started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Beautiful," he whispered softly in my ear.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

The sunlight coming from the bedroom window woke me up. I slowly rose up from the bed. I looked to my side, but Goemon wasn't here… Why didn't he wake me up? Where is he? I started to freak, but he entered the room. He gently smiled at me when he saw me.

"You're awake." He sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked suspiciously.

"I went to talk to Mamoru about the Shinobu."

"Oh." I felt stupid for getting all worked up. I know I made it obvious.

"It's time to train! Mamoru said he sent spies out so we will find out when the Shinobu will strike," he explained.

I really didn't feel like showing my face to the villagers. They probably think I am the town's drunk. "Do I have to?"

"Come on, Anya. I won't let anyone say anything to you. I'll be right by your side."

"Okay…" I started to get ready. Today is going to be a long day…

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Goemon made me climb trees, swim in the river and practice aiming at targets with shurikens and kunai knives. I did good swimming, and I kind of did okay with target practicing, but climbing trees weren't my cup of tea! I would make it to the top, but it seriously took me an hour to climb a stupid tree. Goemon didn't give up on me, though. I am truly grateful for his patients, even though he was being tough on me.

It was almost lunchtime and Goemon and I was relaxing by the river, waiting for the fish to cook. I was so happy that Goemon and I get to hang out all day today with just the two of us. We haven't hung out one-on-one in a long time. It felt like months, honestly! I hope after this war is over; we will just be alone together and not have anyone bother us. I would be truly content.

"Fish is ready." Goemon served himself and I fish off the fire.

"They look really good." My mouth couldn't help but to salivate. I was starving!

He handed me two big fishes on a plate. "I hope you like it."

"I always love your cooking, Goemon." I started to eat. I didn't care if I looked like a pig in front of him, I need food and I needed it now.

He chuckled at me as he started to eat his fish. "I can't wait until the war is over, and I have your hand in marriage."

I stopped eating and started to blush. "Same here." Was all I could say to him, he always says the sweetest things and it makes me speechless every time!

"It will be fun growing old together." He munched on his fish.

"I truly am excited Goemon. I'll be extra clingy." I joked.

"You better be…" He blushed…

FINALLY, I made him blush! He's ALWAYS the one making me feel embarrassed, but I got him today! It's very rare for him to blush at every little thing I say to him…

We finished our fish and decided to go shopping in town. Mamoru Masaru was giving all the high-ranking ninjas a break today since he worked them all very hard yesterday, but he said he was going to even work them harder tomorrow. Goemon wanted to enjoy today and spend every second with me. I dreaded today because I was worried what people would do or say about last night, but I didn't even pay attention to them. I was just happy to spend this whole day with the man I am utterly obsessed with.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Oh! This is pretty!" I was staring at a dark purple kimono. It was gorgeous!

"I'll buy it for you then," Goemon said.

"No, no!" I didn't want him to buy me anything! I would feel bad… He ALWAYS buys me food when we go out, I know it's the man's job to pay for the lady, but I always feel awkward and guilty for it. He also always buys me clothes and jewelry when we go on missions…

"If you like it then you will get it." Goemon took the kimono off the rack. "But you have to do something for it…"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in confusion.

"You have to let me put it on you." Goemon winked.

Of course, that's what he would want to do to me. "Fine, fine." I rolled my eyes.

Goemon bought me a lot today. He bought me countless kimonos, jewelry, hair accessories, and candies. I insisted that I didn't want them even though I secretly did. I couldn't fool him. Everything I even touched, he would buy it for me. He does spoil me endlessly; I kind of felt uncomfortable when he does it. I don't think I'll ever get used to him buying me everything I want…

As we went to go back to the mansion, Goemon carried all my shopping bags.

"You sure you don't want me to at least carry one bag?" Goemon didn't struggle with my bags, but he was carrying a lot!

"No, I like to carry them for you."

We walked side by side, but Katashi approached us.

"Anya." He greeted me coldly.

"Hi, brother." I really didn't want to talk to him.

"I heard the visit at home wasn't good," he sighed.

"Well, our father shouldn't have cheated on mother like that!" I started to get defensive.

"How did you find out?" Katashi asked.

"Mother told me… Did you know?!" I'll be so mad if he knew about it and didn't tell me.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Katashi shrugged. "It's in the past."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?" I felt my veins pumping inside me.

"Like I said; it's in the past," he repeated, not caring about my feelings.

"Anya, let's go inside," Goemon said. He knew I was getting all worked up.

"I don't know why you are so upset. You keep embarrassing me in this village!" Katashi said sharply.

I bet he's talking about what I did last night. "Who told you about last night?"

Katashi snorted in disgust. "Everyone in this village told me. I'm sick of you embarrassing me."

I started to feel sick. "S-sorry."

"No, it's getting ridiculous, Anya." Katashi gave me a death glare.

"Anya, come." Goemon grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He saved me from my brother.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I went to get dinner in the mansion's dining room. All the high-ranking ninjas were there, talking amongst themselves. Goemon and I sat next to Sakura and Kenichi. I was unease, at first, but I knew I would have to face them sooner or later.

"There's the drunk!" Sakura said teasingly.

"No more drinks for you!" Kenichi started to bust out laughing.

I knew they were only teasing, but I wasn't in the mood for jokes. After hearing that I embarrass my brother all the time, it made me feel sick and guilty.

"Guys stop. She's going through a lot." Goemon stuck up for me.

I looked at him and he gave me a gentle smile. I'm glad he stuck up for me, but I wonder if he's ever embarrassed by me just like my brother?

"Sorry Anya. We were only kidding," Kenichi said.

"Yeah, Sorry." Sakura frowned.

"It's fine." I gave them a weak smile.

The food finally was being served to us. The food the maids were serving was steak and rice balls. I finally had the guts to ask Sakura and Kenichi what I did all last night. I had to know… They said all I did was cry around on the floor, which I knew already because Goemon told me last night. They also said I was crying about Goemon saying how I lost him to Falitna. I couldn't help but to blush. Maybe I should have asked them without Goemon being here. Goemon was smirking. He was eating it all up. Sakura then apologized for lying and saying how Falitna and Goemon got close. She said she didn't want to do it, but Goemon made her and Kenichi say it.

I saw Falitna for the first time today and she was sitting by herself looking sad. I guess her plans for stealing Goemon away didn't work. I couldn't help but to feel bad for her. She looked miserable, but speaking of people from last night, Where's Jun?! I scanned the room, but I couldn't see him anywhere!

"What's wrong?" Goemon asked.

"I was just wondering where Jun is…" I haven't seen him since the bar last night…

"Oh, he's been in his room all day. I think he's still upset that Alvah didn't take his side, and chose their father over him," Sakura said.

"Oh, poor Jun." I bet this whole situation is hard for him…

"MAMORU MASARU!" A villager came in the dining room, screaming out of nowhere.

"Yes?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. I can tell he didn't appreciate him yelling like that.

"One of Makoto's sons is in the village and he brought Shinobu samurais with him!" The villager shouted in fear.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"LET US ALL GO OUTSIDE! NOW!" Mamoru Masaru stood up from his chair and rushed out the door. Everyone else followed behind him.


	11. Chapter 11 - Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Chapter 11

Blood Is Thicker Than Water

All the villagers were shaken in fear as all the high-ranking ninjas drew their weapons ready to fight whoever has come to invade us, but this person was no threat to us because it was none other than…

"Alvah?" I called out.

Alvah looked at all the villagers and the ninjas with a confused look. "I just wanted to talk to my brother in joining…" His voice trailed.

"Why do you want to join us?" Mamoru Masaru asked sternly.

Alvah blinked a couple of times then grinned. "Well, for my brother of course! I thought about what he said, and he's right. I want world peace, and if we want it, we have to defeat my father!"

"So, you would go against your father?" Mamoru raised a brow.

"I didn't want to, at first, but if that's what has to be done, then so be it," he said cheerfully.

Everyone around Alvah started to talk amongst themselves until Mamoru raised his hand in the air to silence them.

"Why should we believe you?" Mamoru glared.

Sakura snorted out of nowhere. "Sir, Alvah is no threat. I wouldn't worry about him ambushing us. He isn't that strong…"

"Hey!" Alvah frowned.

Before Mamoru made up his mind about Alvah joining us or not, Jun pushed through the crowd to get to his brother. Alvah's eyes began to sparkle when he saw Jun.

"Brother!" Alvah greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked coldly.

"I change my mind, I want to join you!" Alvah answered.

"Why?" Jun snorted. "You disobeyed me now you want to join us?"

"We might need him! Don't piss him off, so he doesn't help us!" Kenichi yelled at Jun.

Alvah ignored Kenichi and focused all his attention on Jun. "Jun, I want world peace! If we have it, you know how happy everyone will be? I just want everyone to be grateful to be alive. I don't want people grieving anymore…"

Jun inhaled. "Alright. Let us destroy our father and Rokuro together." Jun held his hand out for his brother.

Alvah immediately took it and shook his hand. "Yes! And Jun?"

"Yeah?"

"Be your OWN king. Let everyone follow you!" Alvah said with determination.

Jun's eyes widened, but then he nodded. "I'll only be king if you stand by my side."

"Of course! You don't have to ask twice!" Alvah giggled.

Everyone started to cheer for world peace. I was so happy to witness these two brother's reuniting. Jun and Alvah really care for each other. I envy their relationship because deep down, I wish my brother and I were like them.

"It is settled," Mamoru announced. "Alvah is now one of us! Is there anything you desire?"

"Desire?" Alvah questioned.

"I want to reward you for joining us. We can call it a peace offering…" Mamoru shrugged.

Alvah grinned wickedly. "I want a banquet thrown tonight in my honor!"

Jun rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I knew this was coming…"

"Fine, a banquet will be held tonight for Alvah!" Mamoru shouted for all the villagers to hear.

Everyone screamed Alvah's name over and over again as he just stood there with a huge smirk on his face. I was excited for Jun, now. He can fight along side with his brother!

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Naomi and I were getting ready in Goemon's room since he had a meeting with Mamoru. I guess the meeting was urgent because he was in a rush to go. Naomi kept talking about Alvah… I think she is developing a little crush on him.

"I can get you two talking if you want?" I asked as I was applying eyeliner on.

"Okay, but don't make it obvious!" Naomi glared at me.

"Who said I was going to make it obvious?" I glared back.

"Every time you try and hook me up with someone, you make it really obvious and I get embarrassed!"

 _She got a point there…_

I started to fix my hair since I was done with my make-up. "Okay, I'll try my hardest not to make it obvious…"

"Thank you!"

The more that I thought about it, the more I think Alvah and Naomi would make a perfect couple! They are both very sweet and they both have great personalities! I wonder if Jun could help her out too?

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

The banquet has started and there was no sign of Goemon anywhere, but something caught my eye and it made me cringe. I started to grow self-conscious as I saw a beautiful, sexy dancer prancing around. A lot of the men were love struck while all the women gave her evil glares. She had raven hair and it was pinned up inexpensive hairpins. She also wore a tight fitting kimono that showed off her figure.

"Wow, she's really pretty," Naomi, whispered to me.

"Yeah…" Was all I could answer; she was more than pretty, she was a God's gift sent to earth!

"If you are worried about Goemon being with her, then you are acting childish," Naomi muttered.

"I'm not!" I argued.

"Well, you should worry…" Falitna came out of nowhere and purred in my ear.

"I'm not worried…" I lied.

"Whatever you say, but I heard Goemon say he was getting with her tonight…" Falitna laughed obnoxiously.

"You're lying!" Naomi snapped at her.

"Fine, you don't have to believe me…" She began to walk away from us. "Don't be surprised when you see him all over her tonight…"

Naomi and I watched her leave us, and my body started to tremble. Did he really say that? Where is he? I think I have to throw up. My face felt like it was draining. I knew it had to be pale…

"Please tell me you don't believe her!" Naomi barked.

"I don't…" I whispered.

The sexy woman looked straight at us and winked at me! What was that about? I just blankly stared back at her as she started to dance in front of all of the men who were all drunk already.

"Hey, Anya!" Alvah approached us.

Naomi nudged me to introduce her. I took a deep breath and faked a smile. "This is my best friend, Naomi, and Noami, this is Jun's brother, Alvah." I seriously wasn't in the mood to play matchmaker after seeing that dancer…

Alvah blushed and held his hand out. "It's very nice to meet you." I guess he seems attracted to her if he's blushing like that…

"It's so nice to meet you too!" Her voice rose up way too high…

"Well, I'll let you two talk. I'm going to go get a drink, or something," I muttered.

Naomi violently pulled my hair so she could whisper in my ear. "How do I talk to him one-on-one when I don't know him!"

I turned my head so I could whisper to her. "Trust me, he's easy to talk to… You'll be fine."

Without waiting to hear Naomi's answer, I walked away from the two lovebirds to go get a drink since that will be my only cure for tonight.

I approached the sake table and poured myself a glass of sake. My eyes were glued on the dancer until Hiroko and Osamu approached me.

"Hey," I said casually.

"Hey, Um…" Osamu scratched the back of his blue hair. He looks like he was about to tell me something, but I guess he couldn't put it into words.

"We should all go outside!" Hiroko suggested.

"No, I'm going to just stay here... Have you guys seen Goemon?" I asked.

Hiroko and Osamu looked at each other like they didn't know what to say. I was starting to grow suspicious. Why are they acting so weird? Before I could ask them anything, I finally saw Goemon, but he didn't pay attention to anyone in the room, but the sexy dancer. I felt my heart break into a million pieces! He didn't even see where I was! He just casually spotted the dancer! Goemon then walked up to her and began to talk to her. I watched the two interact and she was blushing and giggling at everything he is saying!

My mouth hung open as I continued to watch them. Is this a nightmare? It has to be! I began to pinch my skin, but it hurt… This isn't a nightmare; this is my reality!

"I TOLD YOU!" Falitna walked up to us and started to laugh.

My eyes began to tear up. Was our love seriously a lie? When he said he was going to marry me, was it just words that meant nothing? All those times we spent during his missions, him defending me against my brother and father, our lovemaking was all just a dream… _Why?_

"Falitna, stay out of this!" Hiroko gritted her teeth.

"No, this is funny! You see, Anya, a playboy NEVER changes. It doesn't matter what he does for you, or what he says. He will ALWAYS play women, he will NEVER settle down with just one. He will forever be with many!" Falitna smirked.

I didn't want to see Goemon flirt with the dancer anymore, and I didn't want Falitna mocking me, I just want to get out of here! I turned my back on everyone and ran outside. I just wanted to be alone.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I was outside of the woods and was lucky no one was around to see me because I was throwing up repetitively while I was crying. I tried to stop myself, but my stomach refused me. Who knew your emotions can make you sick?

After I was done throwing up, I sat on a huge rock and sobbed. I just didn't get how Goemon looked at her for a second and decided to be with her instead of me… Did he even care that I saw them?! I tried my hardest to think about something else, but he kept popping in my head and it was making my stomach sick yet again…

"Anya!" I heard a voice call out.

I tried to quiet my sobs, but I failed.

It was Jun… He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and slowly walked up to me.

"Please, just leave me alone… I don't want anyone to see me like this," I whispered. I knew I looked gross and pathetic.

"I can't leave you alone like this," Jun said softly.

I refused to make eye contact with him. I was too embarrassed. "I'm such a fool to think he truly loved me…"

Jun sat on the huge rock with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "No, you're not…"

"Come on, Jun… He didn't even know her, and he's all over her! He didn't even care if I saw them together! He just threw me away like I mean nothing to him!"

Jun grew silent, but he pulled my body close to his.

"It sucks when you love and care for someone so much, and they don't feel the same way," I whispered.

"I know the feeling," Jun whispered back.

My eyes widened at his comment. Was he talking about me?

"Yeah, I'm talking about you…" It's like he read my mind.

"Jun…" His name escaped my lips.

"Look, I can make your life so much easier! No games, no secrets… I can give you everything you ever wanted," he said sternly.

"All I want is Goemon." I cried out.

"You'll live a miserable life if you marry him… You will constantly worry if he'll cheat, or leave you for another woman." He paused and took a deep breath. "Then you'll have kids to him, and he'll just leave like the whole marriage means nothing to him."

Jun was right, but I didn't want to admit it to him or was it that I didn't want to admit it to myself. Do I seriously want to live the same life as my mother did?

"Anya, you are one of a kind. You deserve to be treated right and to be treated with respect. You deserve to wake up and be happy, to not have a care in the world because I would be there to stop all your worries. Let me take care you, Anya."

I looked up at him, and he stared at me with gentle eyes. I never saw him this soft before, I mean he was always nice and sweet, but he was never this gentle…

"I want…" I tried to put it into words… "I want a man who will love me endlessly and who will never look at any other woman because he's happy to be with me and only me. I want a man to be by my side for the rest of my life…"

"Then let me be that man, Anya…" He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

The moment felt so right and everything he was telling me is what I would love to hear. If I married Jun, then I would live a wonderful life, but what about Goemon? Goemon is always in my mind and heart throughout the day. I never even dreamed about being with another man before because Goemon always satisfies me. I just wished he felt the same way about me…

"Jun, I can't…" I turned my face away so his lips didn't press on my own.

Jun sighed. "I understand, but I won't give up on you because I know I'm the one for you…"

I started to sob again, but not because of Goemon, but because I am hurting Jun like Goemon is hurting me. I am no better than Goemon…

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I went back into the guestroom I usually stay in if I'm mad at Goemon. I felt my whole world crumbling apart. Is this why women stay with lowlife men? Because of kids, or is it because they love them so much they refuse to let their husbands go? Well, I'm not going to be like those women! I'm going to stand up for myself, and never let a man use me. Jun is right; I deserve to be treated with respect. I will never be by Goemon's side ever again!

I heard a knock at the door, but I ignored it. My face felt numb from crying all night, plus I knew my eyes would be puffy and gross. I didn't want anyone else to see me like this.

I had the door lock, so I didn't have to worry about anyone coming in, but then I heard a clicking sound! Did someone unlock the door?! I began to panic as I saw the doorknob slowly turning, and the LAST person I wanted to see came in the room.

"Anya…" Goemon walked up to me and frowned. Does he know he hurt me? Does he know I saw them?

I didn't answer, but instead I backed away from him. I want nothing to do with him, especially tonight! Every step he took to get close to me, I would back away.

"Please, let me talk to you…" He insisted.

I kept stepping back until my black was against the wall. Goemon took the opportunity to trap me between his body and the wall. He put his arms on each side of me, so I wouldn't escape. I began to sob very loudly. Why is he doing this to me? Why is he playing with my feelings?!

"Anya, it's not what you think…"

I refused to make eye contact with him. "Then why did you flirt with her?"

Goemon took a deep breath. "I can't tell you the reasoning until it's all over…"

"What do you mean when it's all over?!" I yelled out.

"I can't tell you! Can you just hear me out!?" He grabbed my chin and forced my head to turn to look at his gaze.

"Why can't you tell me?!" I looked deep in his eyes as tears were streaming down my face.

"If I tell you then it will ruin everything…"

He isn't making sense at all, but I guess that's what all cheaters do when they are caught in a lie. "Jun was right," I muttered.

Goemon clenched his teeth. "What did he say?"

"He said I deserve to be treated right and to be treated with respect. He also said I deserve to wake up and be happy, to not have a care in the world because he would be there to stop all my worries." I paused to stare Goemon dead in the eyes. "And you'll NEVER do that for me! You will always look for someone better than me! You'll never be satisfied with just me!"

Goemon punched the wall above my head and shook his head. "He's wrong. He doesn't know my true feelings for you, and apparently, you don't either…"

I trembled as I looked at the hole in the wall from his fist. Why is he mad? Was it because Jun spoke the truth?

"Listen, Anya… If you have a little faith in me, just trust me. You have nothing to worry about, and even if your eyes deceive you, just know there's something behind it. Please, believe me… I love you." He went to touch my face, but I flinched.

"Stay away from me…" I said harshly.

"Anya…"

"STAY AWAY, I HATE YOU GOEMON ISHIKAWA!"

Goemon's eyes widened and he slowly took a step away from me. He studied me before leaving me all alone to cry and to feel empty inside. He must've thought I was stupid if he tried to confront me about this heartbreaking situation, but I won't let him get over on me! I looked up at the hole on the wall and gently touched it.

 _Why do you control my emotions, Goemon Ishikawa? Will you ever just love one girl, or will you always love many?_


	12. Chapter 12 - Jun's & Goemon's Kisses

Chapter 12

Jun's & Goemon's Kisses

It was morning, but I haven't got any sleep. I've been crying all night because of _him._ I didn't want to leave this room; I wanted to stay in here for the rest of my life. I couldn't face anyone; if I did I would probably break down and cry. I'm so weak because of him.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like I fought over a hundred Shinobu samurais. There were dark circles under my eyes and my makeup was running down my face. I guess I should take a bath, but I don't want to see anyone…

"Anya?" I heard Naomi's voice as she knocked on my door lightly.

I unlocked the door and opened it for her, and she just looked at me with pity. This was one of the reasons why I didn't want to see anyone; I don't want them to grow pity for me because the love of my life loves another.

"I know, I know. I look a mess," I sighed.

"I wanted to check up on you last night, but Jun told me you rather have been alone…" She said as she started to rub make-up off my face.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Anya, it just doesn't make any sense why he was flirting with her. I mean he never was into another woman before after he met you-"

I interrupted her. "Can we not talk about him? I just can't take it anymore…"

Naomi frowned but then nodded. "Okay, since it's afternoon already, you want to grab lunch?"

"Yeah, but let me get a bath first…"

"Anya, I can help you get through this. I'm here for you!"

I gently smiled at her before leaving the room. "Thank you, Naomi."

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

After my bath, Naomi and I headed into the town's café, but I immediately regretted going because the villagers in the café stopped their conversations to look at me. I then heard them whisper to each other about me getting dumped by that dancer. I finally found out her name, and I guess it is Okinu. Wow, not only is she gorgeous, but she has a beautiful name. Is everything about her perfect?

"You sure you want to eat here?" Naomi asked.

"I'll just ignore it. How did you and Alvah hit it off last night?" I hope their night was, at least, wonderful.

"He's so sweet and nice! I really, really like him, Anya! Plus he didn't try to sleep with me, and he gave me a gentle kiss when he walked me back to my room!"

"Are you guys going to hang out again?"

"YES!" Naomi squealed. "He's taking me out on a dinner date tonight!"

"That's great, Naomi!" I was so excited for my best friend. I can actually see these two getting married right away. They are perfect for each other.

Naomi looked like she was about to tell me something else, but her mouth hung open. Confused, I turned around in my seat to see Goemon with Okinu. They were holding hands and laughing with one another, but when Goemon saw me he frowned. It sucks because seeing them happy like that made me feel unease. Them holding hands and laughing were burning inside my mind, and I couldn't escape the mental picture.

"Should we leave?" Naomi asked in a whispered.

I turned back around to face her. "No, if I do that then I'll make it obvious."

I kind of wished we did, though. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I was starting to feel sick again.

"You sure, Anya?"

"Yeah, um, let's talk about something else." I was happy I couldn't see where Goemon and his new girlfriend were sitting, but Naomi can see them perfectly, and she kept staring at them!

"Quit making it obvious!" I huffed.

"He keeps looking at our table!" She huffed back.

"Probably because you are staring at them, stop!" I already felt pathetic, but I didn't want Naomi to make it worse.

"He really keeps looking at you, though!" Naomi wouldn't stop staring at them! I was seriously about to get up and leave.

"Let's just eat our food and go." I'm sick of Goemon and these stupid villagers!

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I went to the forest to be by myself for a while. I was so happy to be out of that café! I won't be going in there for a very long time especially when Goemon and her are constantly going to be there.

"Anya?"

 _Geez, can't these people just leave me alone!_

I turned around and saw Jun. He gave me the same look Naomi gave me this morning. I don't need anyone's pity! I know I won't be okay, but having people worry about me won't help my situation! I need to handle everything on my own.

"Hey, Jun," I casually greeted.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine! I don't need people to constantly worry about me!" I snapped.

"I just wanted to see you, relax."

"Well, I want to be left alone," I muttered.

"Can, I, at least, stay with you? We don't have to talk." He walked closer to me.

 _What doesn't he get that I just want to be all by myself!_

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes.

We sat on a huge rock in silence. My mind was hurting from thinking about Goemon and Okinu too much. I wish I could get them out of my mind, but how?

"You know they are throwing another banquet tonight." Jun broke the silence.

"Really, why?"

"Because my brother and I got more Shinobu samurais to join us. We recruited them this morning," he explained.

"That's really good. Did we find out when your father is going to ambush us?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah, the spies found out, and I guess he's coming in five days."

"Wow, that's so soon!" I whined. Not only do I have to worry about my heart aching, but I have this over my head too. I'm not really worried, though. I know we can win this battle…

"We're all prepared. We all just got to train hard until they come." Jun shrugged.

"I guess…"

"But, Anya?"

"Yeah?"

"Please stay with me at all times during this battle. I know they don't have the lower ranking ninjas around the high ranking, but I don't want my father near you," Jun said in all seriousness.

"Do you think your father will even remember me?" I didn't want to think back on the time I was trapped in his castle, and he was trying to sleep with me! If it wasn't for Jun, Goemon, and Falitna, I would've been raped by now, maybe even dead.

"I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances, so please stay around me," Jun ordered.

"Okay, thanks, Jun." I was really grateful he is always there to protect me no matter what. I can always rely on him.

"So, are you going to the banquet tonight?" Jun asked.

"I honestly don't want to." I couldn't handle seeing Goemon and Okinu together. It would break me apart in little, tiny pieces.

"Why don't we just drink outside together?" He suggested.

I'm sure they will be outside too. It's just my luck, anyways. I couldn't bare to see them kiss or hug while they drink… Oh, no my stomach is starting to hurt again!

"I just want to stay in my guest room," I whispered.

"We'll drink here." Jun smiled softly at me.

"Here? In the woods?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why not? It will just be the two of us!"

"Well, I guess it will beat staying in a room all night. Okay, I'm in." I grinned.

"Great. I'll pick us up some alcohol." He stood up from the rock and stretched. "Meet me here when the banquet starts."

"Sounds good, Jun."

Jun left me, and I was kind of excited that I would be drinking with him. I always have fun when we drink, and alcohol is always the best solution in these types of situations… I just hope I don't sob all night while I'm drunk in front of Jun. I don't want to ruin his night too! This banquet is held for him and Alvah, and it was very nice of Jun to hang out with just me, so I got to be cool.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I don't know why I was getting all fancied up to hang out with Jun, but why not? I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before I headed out to see him, but I heard the bedroom door open. I turned my attention to the entrance and there stood the man who ruined me.

"You going to the banquet?" Goemon asked me.

"No," I answered bluntly.

He was silent for a second then he cleared his throat. "Then where are you going?"

I couldn't help but to snort. "Why do you care?!"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, Jun and I are hanging out, so…" My voice trailed. I shouldn't have told him I was hanging out with Jun, but I was hoping I would hurt him like he is hurting me. Why would he be hurt, though? He got a new lover…

Goemon walked up to me and forcefully turned my body around so I was facing him. He had a tight grip on my upper arms. "Are you punishing me?"

I blinked a couple of times in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Are you only hanging out with him because of that woman I'm seeing?" He tightened his grip on me.

"You are hurting me!" I hissed.

"Answer me!" He shouted in my face.

Is he jealous? Is he hurt like I am now? Is it sad I'm really happy deep down?

I took a deep breath and tried my best to sound calm. "Goemon, you moved on, so I need to move on too."

"It's not what you think, Anya."

I rolled my eyes as I forced myself not to cry. "That's why you guys were all over each other in the café. I hope you have a great life without me, Goemon," I whispered.

"Why don't you trust me?" he muttered.

"Because I know you'll never change," I said.

Goemon finally lets go of me, and I left the room before I started to break down and cry. I need to enjoy this night. I deserve it. The pain I've been feeling all last night and today needs to be forgotten, even if it's just for one night.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

"Thanks for doing this with me, Jun!" I hiccupped. Yep, I'm already drunk… I was actually in a good mood for some odd reason. I think maybe it's because Jun was here with me, and we always have fun together!

"No, thank you. The banquet would have been boring without you." Jun took a huge gulp of the bottle.

Jun bought a huge bottle of this expensive sake that I never heard of, but it was really good! I could drink it like water, to be honest. We were just drinking out of the bottle since we didn't have cups.

"This is really good!" I praised.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorites," he said.

Jun and I kept passing the bottle back and forth until there was nothing left. Jun drank most of it, but I felt really drunk. We both started to laugh for no good reason. Thank goodness I'm a happy drunk tonight.

"Has Goemon been trying to talk to you?" Jun asked.

I felt my heart sinking. I don't want to talk about Goemon! If we did, I am going to start crying!

"Yeah, but I been brushing him off. Can we not talk about him, please?" I begged.

Jun smirked. "Okay, we won't talk about him…"

"Hey! Did Alvah tell you about Naomi?!" I hope his brother said something about her! I really want them to work out.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop talking about her. I never saw him like this before…" He chuckled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I HAVE TO TELL NAOMI!" I screeched.

"No, he didn't want anyone to know, so don't say anything," he commanded coldly.

"Okay…" I'm secretly still telling her, though.

"You're still going to tell her, huh?" Jun sighed.

"Maybe…" I said innocently.

We were silent for a moment, but Jun couldn't take his eyes off me. I started to grow self-conscious and began to rub my face violently… Something must be on my face if he keeps looking at me like that!

"What are you doing?" He slurred.

"Something is on my face," I whined.

"No, there's not."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?!" I shouted.

"Because you are beautiful," he whispered.

My eyes widened at that comment. Jun was staring at me because he thinks I'm beautiful… That's so sweet. I stared at him and gently smiled. He slowly leaned into me, but I leaned back. Was he trying to kiss me?

"Jun, no." I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Anya, let me be the one for you," he said seductively. He then violently moved my hands away and pressed his lips on my own. His kiss was firm but gentle at the same time. My mind was spinning. I was confused if I liked it or not. I immediately pulled away and scowled at him.

"Why did you do that?" I snapped.

"If Goemon wasn't around would you be with me? If I would've found you first, would you have loved me instead of him?"

His questions hit me emotionally. What has gotten into him? Is it because he's drunk? I mean, I care about Jun a lot, but I don't know if I can ever love anyone else. Goemon will always have my heart, even if I don't end up with him…

"Anya?"

"I think I need to go back in the room…" I whispered.

Jun went to say something, but someone came running in the woods, making the two of us stand guard. Who would be in the woods this late at night?!

"Anya!" Goemon called out.

"Are you serious…" Jun slurred.

"Can we talk?" Goemon asked me.

I refused to look at him. I was still shocked from Jun's kiss, and I didn't feel like hearing Goemon's lies.

"You better get back to your girlfriend, Goemon!" Jun laughed.

"Stay out of this," Goemon grunted.

"You'll ruin everything if you keep bothering Anya," Jun mocked.

Goemon said everything will be ruined if he told me what was going on, and now Jun is saying it?! Does everyone know what is going on, but me?

"What is going on?" I asked sternly.

"I told you I would tell you when it's over…" Goemon spoke calmly.

I couldn't ask any more questions because I knew it wasn't getting me anywhere, plus I was too drunk to think of any. Something is going on, and I'm mad I don't know anything!

"Has he done anything to you?" Goemon ask me as he tried to grab my arm, but I flinched away.

"No, I'm going inside now." I couldn't tell him that Jun kissed me… I don't want to start anything, but why would Goemon care anyways? He's developing feelings towards that beautiful woman… He doesn't love me anymore.

"I'll walk you back," Goemon suggested.

"No, I want to be alone! I can't take this confusion!" I argued.

"Anya, I'll take you back… You can't walk by yourself," Jun said sternly.

I ignored the two of them and went back to the mansion alone. I need to find Naomi and tell her what just happened between Jun and I! I scanned the banquet and I spotted Alvah and Naomi right away! Without another thought, I ran up to them.

"Can I borrow Naomi for a couple of minutes!?" I asked Alvah for permission.

"Um, of course." Alvah grinned.

I didn't hesitate to grab Naomi by the arms and lead her into the bathroom so I can speak to her privately.

"Is everything okay?" Naomi asked. "Geez, Anya, you really smell like alcohol!"

"That's not important now!" I barked. "Jun kissed me!"

"WHAT?!" Naomi shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Did you kiss him back?!" She asked.

I ponder the thought. I honestly don't know. I was really drunk and shocked at the time, so I don't know if I kissed him back or not. "Maybe?" I slurred.

"Oh, geez…"

"What, it's not like I have a boyfriend anymore!" I said defensively.

"Yeah, but Goemon looked all panicky for some reason… Did he know you and Jun went drinking together?"

"Uh-huh. He stopped in my room and I told him. He then showed up after Jun kissed me. Like, he just missed it!" I kept blinking a million of times because I was starting to see three Naomi's.

"This is not good, Anya… He wasn't even flirting with that girl! Like he was with her, but you can tell his mind was elsewhere," she explained.

"Don't tell me you made it obvious when you stared at him, Naomi?!"

She blushed. "Maybe?"

"Ugh, well enough about that… How was dinner with your boyfriend?" I asked.

"It was really good! I had so much fun, but I should get back to him, and you should go to sleep!"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Will you be okay, or do you need me to walk you back to your room?"

"I'll be fine." I shrugged it off.

We both opened the door to the bathroom, but my eyes opened wide when I saw Okinu standing there before us. She gave me a flashy grin that was creeping me out.

"I feel sorry for you," she mocked.

"Why?" I asked sternly.

"Because you lost a wonderful man to me." She began to laugh obnoxiously.

My stomach started to turn, but Naomi put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go, Anya. You are better than to this."

"Goemon, obvious thinks I'm better than her." She purred.

I wanted to slap her across the face, but what good would that do? I would have something for the villagers to talk about, plus I don't want Goemon to think I still care about him. I ended up walking away with Naomi and went upstairs while she went back to see Alvah. I'll be so happy to crash on my futon and fall asleep.

My room was dark, and I fell on the floor. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

 _Goemon?_

I couldn't answer him. My heartbeat was beating fast… I stayed lying on the ground, but I felt his strong arms on my body. He lifted me up effortlessly and laid me down on the futon. My mind was racing. What do I say to him?

"Anya…"

"Okinu is probably looking for you," I muttered.

There was a long pause, but then I felt is breath near my ear.

"Please be mine again when this is all over," he whispered softly in my ear. "I love you, Anya. It will be over soon, and we'll be happy together just the two of us."

I turned my face to the side to avoid him. "You haven't been making sense lately, and it's killing me…" I began to sob.

"Sh…" He soothed. He then started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Don't touch me." I slurred.

"Anya, I promise things will make sense in the end."

I ignored him. Should I really believe him? Why am I not fighting him to leave my room? Is it because I secretly want him to stay in this room with me?

Before I knew it, I felt his lips against mine. At that moment, I know I'll remember kissing him back because I have been craving his kisses ever since he broke my heart.

He pulled away from my lips and touched my face. "Don't lose faith in me."

I sat up from the futon and threw my arms around his neck; he then wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I started to cry all over again…

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this." He hushed me.

"Do you love her?" I sobbed.

"No," he whispered. "I only love you…"

"Then why-"

"I can't tell you yet." He interrupted.

"But, why?"

Goemon inhaled. "It will put our village in danger, just trust me, please?! I have proved to you so many times that I only love you, so trust me on this, okay?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to think. Was it because I'm drunk? I don't know.

"I have to go now," he said.

"To go back to her?" I asked harshly.

Goemon was silent before he answered. "Yeah."

I immediately let go of him and lied on my futon. Why did he even bother to come in here?! He went to kiss me again, but I moved my head, so he would miss. He deeply sighed then kissed my cheek before he left me.

As soon as he was gone, I touched my cheek, feeling the pressure of his kiss.


	13. Chapter 13 - Starting To Click

Chapter 13

Everything Is Starting To Click

I was walking around the woods early this morning since everyone was training to prepare for when the Shinobu attacks. I should have gone to training, but I was still too upset to do anything, or maybe I was just making excuses for myself.

Anyways, as I was deep in the woods, I heard voices from afar. Curious, I went to see who was talking and it was Goemon and Jun! Shouldn't they be training?

"I think it's low of you for trying to take Anya away from me while I do this mission," Goemon said sharply.

Mission? What mission? I hid behind a tree to listen more carefully on what they were arguing about.

"I just think it's funny you go along to flirt with a woman right in front of her." Jun snorted.

"It's my mission! I have to seduce her to find more information!" Goemon argued.

Why does he need information from Okinu? I wonder…

"You ninjas are pathetic! You sit there and use excuses to bed women." Jun chuckled. "Why didn't you tell Anya about this mission then?"

"I'm not going to sleep with Okinu, or whatever her name is… I'm going to kill her before she tries to have sex with me. I didn't tell Anya because she'll ruin my chances into finding information. It will crush her if she hears that I have to almost sleep with her," Goemon explained.

What does Goemon mean by "almost sleeping with her"? Is this Okinu apart of the Shinobu? Goemon should have told me about this mission, yeah I would probably freak out, but I could force myself to understand…

"Anya doesn't deserve a man like you. She needs someone who doesn't have to do pointless missions, or worry if her lover will cheat on her." Jun spat.

"You don't know our relationship!" Goemon screamed.

My foot began to fall asleep… I tried to change positions, so I'm not putting pressure on it, but I stepped on a branch that was on the ground and…

 **CRACK!**

Jun and Goemon were silent, and I think they know someone is spying on them! Oh, man…

"Who's there?!" Goemon called out.

I hesitated, but I slowly came out from hiding behind a tree. Goemon's and Jun's eyes widened and I felt my face growing red.

"Goemon," I whispered. "What is going on?"

Jun smirked. "Looks, like you have to fess up."

"Then leave! This is just between us." Goemon snapped at Jun.

Jun stared at me for a good minute before leaving us. I'm starting to get freaked out, but why? I had no clue what was going on…

Goemon waited until Jun was out of our sights before he spoke to me. "I was ordered by Mamoru to seduce Okinu to find out information about the Shinobu. She is a Chiyoko ninja in disguise… We don't even know her real name."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I choked out.

"Because I didn't want you to get jealous and worry about something for nothing," he sighed.

"I would've understood," I mumbled.

Goemon was silent then he inhaled. "I have to almost bed her, Anya…"

My eyes widened and I gulped. "Why?"

"Because if I do, then I'll find out everything. I wouldn't go through with it. I would kill her before it happens…" He insured me.

"Would you be naked?" I asked.

Goemon looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yeah, but that's it… I won't even touch her or kiss her, I promise."

I felt my world spinning. I pictured Goemon being naked in front of her, and I began to feel queasy. I don't think I can handle Goemon doing that, even if he doesn't sleep with her. I don't want her to see him naked! Was it selfish of me?

"Anya…"

"I'm fine," I lied.

I couldn't complain about him going through with this. This is his mission after all. It would be wrong of me to tell him he can't do it.

"No, you're not…" Goemon touched my cheeks with his hands, but I couldn't look at him. I was too upset. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking, though. He's right; I would ruin his chances to find information.

"I think I'm going to go…" Tears started to roll down my face.

"No, don't…" Goemon hugged me tight so I couldn't leave.

"I'm selfish, aren't I? Is it bad I don't want anyone to see you naked?" I began to sob.

"Of course not. I understand, that's why I didn't want you to know…" He tried to soothe me, but I was dying inside.

"Why couldn't Mamoru ask someone else to do it?" I asked.

"Well, because he knows I'm good at seducing…" Goemon sighed.

That is true. Goemon is a sexual person and VERY experienced. It would be dumb for Mamoru to ask someone else. I kind of wished Goemon wasn't sexual sometimes… AND I REALLY WISH he wasn't experienced either!

"I promise, you have nothing to worry about," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay…" I mumbled.

"Hey, I can get your mind off of this whole situation." He purred seductively.

"No, not until this stupid situation has passed. I don't want you touching me since you have to play boyfriend with a different woman!" I pushed him away.

"Anya…"

"I'm not mad!" I raised my voice without meaning to… "I'm over it!"

Before Goemon said anything else, I left him. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at the mission he is doing. I guess that's why ninjas have to push aside their emotions because it hurt me seeing him with someone else. I could've ruined everything for the Takara and his mission…

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Naomi and I went in the mansion to get lunch since I didn't want to go to the café to see Goemon with Okinu. I told Naomi what I found out, and she wasn't shocked one bit. At first, I thought she knew about it, but she simply told me she knew Goemon wouldn't do that to me. She also said she figured something was fishy when he kept staring at us yesterday at the café, and also when he looked distant at the banquet last night.

"Why aren't you at the café?! Are you afraid to see your lover with his new girlfriend!?" Falitna came out of nowhere and laughed obnoxiously.

"I know about his mission." I rolled my eyes. I didn't appreciate Falitna knocking me down when I was already on the ground. I can't believe she teased me when she knew all along too.

"Damn it! I was so happy to see you suffer too!" Falitna whined.

"Go away!" Naomi snapped at her.

"Whatever!" She stuck her nose in the air and left us alone.

"She's so annoying," Naomi grunted.

Our food finally arrived and we began to dig in. I don't know why I was so hungry. I didn't train like Naomi did. I'm surprised she didn't yell at me for skipping our training, but I think she knew I wasn't emotionally stable…

"There you are!" Sakura came up to us. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey, Sakura…" I said with my mouth full of food.

"You found her!" Kenichi yelled out to Sakura about me.

"Hey, Kenichi." I greeted.

"So, how are you?" Sakura and Kenichi asked in unison as they sat next to Naomi and I.

"Good," I lied.

"Have you talked to Goemon?" Kenichi questioned.

"Yeah, I found out about the whole mission thing." I shrugged.

"Wait, how?!" Sakura gasped.

"I heard Goemon and Jun talking in the woods about it, but they caught me then Goemon confessed everything," I explained.

"Wow, you should be a spy for us!" Kenichi praised.

"No, that's dangerous! Goemon wouldn't allow it!" Sakura hit Kenichi on top of his head.

She was right, though. Being a spy for a village was very dangerous. I feel bad for all of them especially their families. They constantly have to worry if they'll be safe or not. If a spy gets caught in another village, they can be killed, or worse, tortured to death. It is a very scary job.

Kenichi and Sakura talked to us for a little while then left Naomi and I, so we could finish our food.

"So, are you going to tell Goemon about Jun kissing you?" Naomi asked after she made sure Kenichi and Sakura were nowhere around us.

"Not yet, but I'll probably tell him after this Okinu is out of the picture." It would be very risky if I told Goemon about Jun now. I think it might ruin his mission, plus things were already complicated. I didn't want to make things worse than it already is.

"Yeah, good idea." Naomi nodded. "I just can't wait until this war is over, so you and Goemon can get married!"

"Yeah, I can't wait either." I agreed.

Speaking of relationships, I forgot to tell Naomi what Jun told me about Alvah! I was too busy worrying about Goemon that I totally forgot all about Alvah! I feel REALLY selfish and self-centered right now.

"Naomi, I should have told you this sooner, but Jun told me that Alvah can't stop talking about you! I think Alvah really likes you!"

Naomi's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!"

"Me too, but I'm being maid of honor if you two are getting married!" I grinned.

"I'll let you be maid of honor if I can be yours too!"

"Deal." I nodded.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

The rest of the day I've been in the guest room, avoiding everyone. I'm not as upset as I was, but I just couldn't face anyone. It's complicated between Jun and I since he kissed me, but I should've known something was going to happen. I mean, you hang out with one person and have a bottle of alcohol; something is bound to happen, right?

I couldn't tell you what time it is, but it was starting to get dark. There was no banquet tonight because everyone is ordered to get up early in the morning to train. I might skip again, I don't know.

"Maybe I should just go to Asami Island," I mumbled to myself as I laid down in my futon.

"No, you shouldn't." I heard Goemon's voice…

I looked over by the window and he was sitting there casually. He gave me a warming smile while I glared at him.

"I've been staying in this room to avoid everyone, you know." I snapped.

"I know, but I wanted to see you." He slowly approached me and bent down so he was on the same level as me.

"Goemon, I'm not upset… Go with Okinu before you get in trouble!"

He ignored me and started to play with my hair with his fingertips. "I don't care, anymore, Anya…"

"How can you say that?! It's your duty!" I gasped. He wasn't being serious, is he? Has Goemon let his emotions get the best of him? This is my fault!  
He lightly chuckled. "It's funny how much you changed me, Anya. I would never let anyone stand in my way against my duties, yet I'm letting you get the best of me."

"But, you need to find out information!" I stared at him as he kept playing with my hair.

"I know, but I rather fail my mission than to have Jun take you away from me," he whispered.

I felt my heart sink. He doesn't even know he kissed me, yet… I didn't know what to say to him. Should I just tell him, or should I wait until this battle is over?

"Anya…" He leaned in and kissed me. I immediately kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to be one with him right now. I haven't slept with him in a long time and it was all because of that stupid dancer…

"Goemon, stay with me all night." I pleaded as we kept kissing over and over again.

"Of course." He pulled open the front of my kimono and started to nibble on my breasts. He sucked and pulled my right nipple until it stuck out then he did the same to my left. I kept moaning his name over and over again as he trailed kisses down my stomach to my sex. He then forced my legs to stand on each of his shoulders and leaned in to lick my clit. He watched my reactions, devilishly and started to suck. I arched my back and bucked my hips. I felt myself falling in a pool of pleasure as he kept licking my clit.

"Look at me, Anya…" He hummed and stuck his tongue inside me.

"You know how embarrassed I get, Goemon." I moaned out.

He pumped his tongue in and out of me. My legs were still on each shoulder. My whole sex was exposed to him, and he kept staring at it… He saw it plenty of times, but for some reason, I still get a little flustered when he looks at it.

"Keep moving your hips, just like that…" He smirked and increased his speed on his tongue inside me.

I did as he says, but I was starting to see stars. Was I going to cum already? He kept pumping and pumping until…

"GOEMON!" I cried out his name as I released.

He licked violently all over my sex until he ate all of my cum.

"I missed tasting you, you always taste so good, Anya…" He slowly rose up and crawled until he was hovering over me. I looked up at him and we locked eyes. He smiled at me devilishly as he slowly guided himself in me. I moaned out and he began to pump in and out of me.

Goemon ordered me to look at him the whole time, but I kept avoiding his gaze. He would start increasing his pace until I would look at him.

We called each other's names over and over again. I really missed him being inside me; I missed him loving me too.

He got out of me and pulled me up from the futon. He forcefully made me sit on his lap. My legs were on each side of him… Again, he slid himself inside me and we both began to grind at the same rhythm. I didn't like this position because we were facing each other and he was staring right at me. I didn't look away, though. I wanted to see him content…

"Anya, I love you," he grunted.

"I love you, too, Goemon," I whispered.

We both kept grinding until he wanted to change positions. He made me go on fours while he claimed me from behind. I felt my breasts moving back and forth every time he thrusts into me. He kept going and going while I called out his name. He then started to run his tongue up and down my bare back, making me shiver with pleasure from his wet tongue.

"Keep saying my name, Anya. Never say anyone else's, got it?"

"I would never be with anyone, but you, Goemon. I love you too much!" I moaned out as I released a second time.

Of course, we weren't done yet. Goemon lied on his back while I was on top of him. I put himself inside me and bounced up and down. He grabbed my breasts with both of his hands as I kept going up and down. I then circled around him, and he moaned softly. I'm so happy I'm making him feel good like he is making me. I kept doing it until I grew tired. I then continued to bounce up and down again. He then started to buck his hips and thrust into me the same time as I grinded. While we grinded with each other, he sat up and faced me. We then claimed our lips together and played with each other's tongues. I couldn't stop myself from moaning in his mouth. I felt light and full of love.

"I'm almost there, Anya. Keep going."

I did as he says; I went faster as he did the same. He then commanded me to go on my knees while he was behind me. He then slid himself in me and began to pump. I felt my knees hurting from putting pressure on them, but I didn't mind. I would do anything to feel this good. He whispered dirty things in my ear as he kept pumping in and out of me. I wish I could talk dirty back, but I would feel silly.

Changing positions, yet again. He sat down while I was on top of him, but he was facing my back. I began to grind on him as he licked my neck. I was losing it. I might be cumming for the third time!

"Anya…" He purred in my ear.

I bit my lip and he started to move with me. I arched my back as I cried out his name. I'm going to cum really, really soon! I hope he's at the limit too because I don't know how much more I can take!

We kept going and going. My legs felt weak and I was seeing white…

"Anya!"

"Goemon!"

We reached our limit together and we collapsed on the floor. Goemon pulled my body on top of him and we lied together. I felt my heart racing… That was… Wow, I couldn't put it into works…

"I'm happy we did this, Anya. I couldn't wait any longer… I needed you."

I looked up at Goemon and gently smiled. "Same here…"

"I have to go soon," he whispered.

"But, you said you would stay with me all night…" I pouted. Is he going to see Okinu?

"I have to meet Mamoru Masaru to tell him I can't go through with seducing Okinu," he explained.

"Goemon, but what will happen if you tell him that?" I began to worry. I know Mamoru won't let him off easy…

"I will be in the dungeon for a couple of weeks…" He sighed.

I gasped out loud. "No, you can't! Goemon, please just go through with it! It's not fair! I couldn't take you being in there because of my feelings!"

"Anya…"

"You promise me you won't sleep with her? She's just going to see you naked, right?"

"Yeah, that's all, but you sure?" He studied me after he asked.

Am I really sure? No, but it would eat me alive that Goemon would be a prisoner for a couple of weeks because of me… I don't want him to suffer.

"Yes, I'm sure… Don't fail the mission for my sake. Do what you have to do," I whispered.

Goemon didn't answer me. There was nothing to answer to that, really. I felt my body sore as I closed my eyes. I was really tired, thanks to him… The last thing I could remember is Goemon saying he loves me.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I woke up and was in my futon. Goemon was nowhere in sight, and I felt my heart drop. He has to do what he has to do… There's nothing we can do. I got out of the futon to go to the bathroom, but when I went down the hall, I heard voices…

"Goemon, aren't you going to kiss your lover?" Falitna asked.

I hid behind a wall and peeked to see Falitna, Goemon, Mamoru, and Okinu talking to each other down the hall.

Goemon didn't say anything, but I saw Mamoru glare at him! Oh, no, is he really going to go through with it? I gulped as I continued to watch them.

"Yeah, Goemon, you never kiss me… Why?" Okinu pouted.

Goemon then leaned in and kissed her. My heart stop and I felt my vision becoming blurry. I gasped out loud making everyone turn their attention towards me. Goemon pulled away from her lips and his eyes widened.

"Anya!" He called out to me, but I ran back into the guest room. That kiss… It's killing me! I feel sick… My stomach.

The door opened and Goemon stood there. He had guilt all over his face, yet it's not his fault. This is his mission and I told him to fulfill it. I cannot be mad, and what's really upsetting me is that I'm no better. Actually, I am worse! Jun and I kissed, and there's no reason behind it.

"Anya, I…"

"No, I understand. It's just hard because I saw it, and…" I couldn't look him in the eyes. I have to tell him Jun kissed me!

"I don't have to do this, anymore. I don't think I can go through with it," Goemon muttered. "I failed as a ninja, but I won't fail as your lover."

Great, I feel even worse because he's saying all the things I want him to say! This must be hard for him. He NEVER puts off his duties for someone else… NEVER. Have I made him weak?

"Anya…" He walked up to me and hugged me.

I nearly lost it. I began to sob in his chest. "Jun and I kissed!"

I felt my world stopping. I just confessed to him about Jun and I. He's going to hate me…

"He kissed you?" His voice was dark.

"Yeah, when we drank together last night… He kissed me, but I don't remember kissing him back! I'm such an awful person!" I couldn't stop crying. I kept choking with every word I spoke.

Goemon held me tighter. "That fucking asshole is going to get it!"

"It's not his fault, I think I kissed him back," I whispered.

"He took advantage of you! Don't blame yourself…" Goemon said sharply.

I can tell he's beyond pissed, but I felt the world was lifted off of my shoulders. I continued to sob as Goemon held me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we stayed like this for a very long time. We didn't want to let each other go.


	14. Chapter 14 - Prisoner Of Love

Chapter 14

Prisoner Of Love

I woke up in the futon, but I was shocked to not see Goemon next to me! I began to panic! Where is he? Then I felt my heart in my throat.

 _Is he in the dungeon?_

I went to leave the room to find him, but Jun was standing in my way.

"Please move out of the way! I need to see Goemon!" I snapped.

Jun frowned as I pushed passed him. I hope Goemon is okay, I don't know what I would do if he's in that dungeon! I couldn't live with myself if he was a prisoner for Takara.

I ran all over town until I spotted him talking to Naomi.

"GOEMON!" I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"What's wrong?!" He asked in concern.

"I thought you would be locked in the dungeon!" I answered.

Goemon and Naomi looked at each other then averted their eyes at the ground. Oh, no. This does not look good! I began to sob and Goemon immediately wrapped his arms around me tight.

"When are you going in there?" I choked.

"In a few minutes, It's for the best," Goemon whispered.

"This is my fault! What are they going to do to you?!" I hope they don't hurt him.

"I will just sit there for a few weeks, that's all. I can handle it," he spoke calmly.

"Anya, don't blame yourself. He told me he was going to fail his mission without you knowing about it or not." Naomi chimed in.

"But, it's still my fault… Can't I be a prisoner instead?" I asked.

"No, it's my mission and I failed on my own. Don't worry about it." Goemon ruffled my hair.

Goemon's expression changed from gentle to stern when he saw Jun approaching us. Goemon stared him down and Jun did the exact same thing! I felt the tension between the two as they kept glaring at each other.

I didn't want them to fight, especially since Goemon has to go in that dungeon. I just want to be with Goemon before he goes in there…

"If you dare touch her while I'm serving my time, then I will slit your throat. Don't you ever kiss her again!" Goemon threatened.

Jun just smirked. "When you get out of your little jail time then I'll challenge you in a duel for her."

"That's extreme, don't you think?" Naomi gasped.

"Jun, I will always love Goemon. Please just leave us alone!" I freaked.

I didn't want any more trouble between Goemon and I. I just wanted us to be happy and have no worries in this world. Goemon was going through a lot because of me, and I don't want to put him through any more struggles.

Jun sighed and left us. The three of us watched him leave and the environment grew calm again.

"What is going to happen to Okinu then?" I curiously asked.

"I don't know, yet, but they are either going to prison her, or kill her on the spot." Goemon shrugged.

"I see…" This whole situation isn't fair! Why can't they just punish Okinu?! Goemon isn't the criminal here! Mamoru is treating Goemon like he is just like Okinu, and it's not right…

"Goemon!" Mamoru Masaru called out to him.

Naomi, Goemon, and I stared at our leader. Goemon is going to serve is time, and I didn't know what to say to him. I am utterly terrible with goodbyes.

"Give me a second," Goemon muttered to his leader. He then turned to me and gave me a warming smile that made me die inside.

"Goemon…" I went to speak, but he hushed me.

"Anya, I love you so much. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, but wait for me when I get out, okay? Everything will be okay…" He kissed me sweetly on the lips.

I wanted this little kiss to last forever because once our lips depart; he'll be away from me for a couple of weeks. I'm going to worry sick for him, and I'll keep blaming myself.

Goemon and I looked at each other for the last time; he then followed Mamoru to serve his time. Naomi and I stood there in silence, but I felt my tears falling down my cheeks.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I was trying to relax with Alvah and Naomi in the dining hall, but I couldn't stop crying. I would sob out of nowhere and I couldn't control my emotions… I asked our leader multiple times if I could visit Goemon while he served his time, but he told me I was forbidden to see him; he blames me for Goemon failing his mission, but I couldn't disagree… He was right.

"It's okay, Anya. We are here for you!" Naomi rubbed my back.

"Yeah, we'll help you get through this!" Alvah grinned.

I forced myself to smile. "Thanks, guys."

As I tried to eat, Jun came running in the room. "THE SHINOBU ARE HERE!" He shouted to everyone.

All the ninjas gasped out loud! They're here early; we still had a couple of days to train before they were supposed to come! Everyone made sure they had their weapons and ran outside to defend our village. Jun grabbed me by the arm and urged him to follow him. I remember him telling me to stay with him at all times because of his father. I trust Jun and I will stick by his side!

"Stay behind me, okay?" Jun had a tight grip on me.

"Kay!" I had my bow and arrows with me because Naomi, Alvah, and I were going to train after we ate, but since the Shinobu are attacking us now, I guess we can't…

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Jun and I were outside and the Shinobu samurais were scattered throughout the village! All the villagers ran inside while our ninjas began to protect everyone. Jun was scanning around the village and I knew who he was looking for. His father has to be here somewhere…

"There's Chiyoko ninja here too," I whispered to Jun as I saw our ninjas killing them off.

"Yeah, this is not going to end good," Jun muttered.

I positioned my bow and fired at one of the Shinobu samurais' that was approaching us. I hit him right in the throat, and he dropped dead!

"Not bad for hardly training," Jun smirked.

"I killed him in one shot! Don't smirk at me, mister!" I glared at him.

Jun and I were laughing until he froze in place. His eyes were widened as he was focused on something, but what?  
I followed his gaze and the Shinobu leader was standing there before us.

 _Makoto Shiori_

I knew I would see him again, but I would've been so grateful if I didn't. Fear was welling up inside me as I thought of the times back in his mansion. He tried to sleep with me, and he killed one of his own men in front of me! I felt my body shake as Jun wielded his sword.

"Emi…" His father said my fake name in a lustful tone.

"Stay back!" Jun ordered me.

I went behind him, but I positioned my bow. I prayed that Jun doesn't say my name… I don't want this dirtball to ever figure it out.

"I see you are still with my pathetic son." Makoto began to laugh making me jump in fright.

I ignored him and shot an arrow at him, but he grabbed it and broke the arrow in half with his grasp. I gulped, but Jun charged after him.

"You think you can defeat your own father?! Your own blood?!" Makoto mocked as he wielded his sword to block Jun's attack. Their swords clashed as they kept blocking each other's slashes, but they were moving so fast! I couldn't even see their swords because of their movements.

After a couple more blocks, Jun finally hit his father in the face! His father immediately touched it and blood poured out of his cheek.

"Nice shot, son," Makoto smirked and swung his sword at Jun's head!

"JUN!" I screeched.

Jun easily blocked it and sighed. "Relax, you don't give me enough credit."

"Ha, because she knows you are worthless!" His father roared and swung at him again.

Jun blocked it, but swung back and hit his father's leg, blood started to gush out from his thigh. Jun might win this! He doesn't even need anyone to help! I spoke to soon, though. Shinobu samurais came to ambush Jun and I. I can tell Jun was pissed because he knew he had to defeat the samurais before he continues to fight his father. We both started to attack the samurais with our weapons and the Shinobu were dropping like flies, but more and more samurais were coming!

We both kept fighting, but I didn't realize where his father was until he grabbed me from behind. I went to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"What is your real name?" He licked my ear.

I was cringing! Did this old man just lick my ear?! What the hell! I was trying to struggle out of his embrace, but it was no use!

"Anya!" Jun ignored the rest of the samurais and came to my aid! I was kind of pissed, though. His father now knows my real name!

Jun swung his sword at his father's injured leg, but his father easily blocked it with his own sword. He still had a tight grip on me, but I kicked his injured leg and he screamed in pain! ONE POINT FOR ANYA!"

"Get behind me!" Jun barked.

He didn't have to ask twice! I ran behind and positioned my bow yet again.

"So, your name is Anya… Such a beautiful name." His father chuckled.

"Don't ever say my name, idiot!" I threatened and shot my arrow at him. He easily dodged my arrow, though.

The samurais began to attack us since they knew their leader was in danger, but finally, some of our allies were here to help! Sakura, Kenichi, Hiroko, and Osamu began to ambush the samurais.

"Still stick with me, Anya," Jun whispered to me as he pointed his sword at his father.

"Jun, Jun?! Are you alright?!" Goro shouted out of nowhere.

"FINALLY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, IDIOT?!" Jun yelled at his right-hand man.

"Ugh, sorry. I was looking for you, but I fought some of the Shinobu samurais." Goro blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I want you to do something else! Get Anya out of here!" Jun clenched his teeth as he charged at his father.

"Yes, sir!" Goro grabbed my arm then pulled me away from Jun.

"But, Jun!" I tried to protest, but Goro was too strong.

"I'll be fine. Just stay safe!" Jun kept slashing at his father.

I nodded and Goro and I fled the scene. I hope he will be all right, but I have faith in Jun. I know Jun will defeat his father!

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

As Goro and I were running all over the village to take cover, I saw my brother, Nobuyuki, Yamato, and Falitna struggling to fight the Shinobu samurais. There were so many of them!

"Goro, we need to help them!" I said.

"Ugh, there's way too many, and it's dangerous…" Goro frowned. "Jun would kill me if I put you in danger."

"But, they need us!" I whined.

"Anya, come with us!" Naomi said while she and Alvah ran up to us.

"Don't worry Goro, we'll protect her for Jun!" Alvah grinned.

Goro hesitated then nodded. "Alright, I'll help them out. You guys run away!"

Alvah, Naomi, and I nodded and left Goro to help our friends. We attacked some Shinobu samurai that were getting in our away! I was really jealous of Naomi; she was killing them like a pro, but she goes to training every day so I shouldn't be surprised. It honestly motivates me to train all the time now.

I started to think about Goemon. I hope he's all right, but would the Shinobu samurais even bother to go in the dungeon? I wonder what he's going right at this very second.

"ANYA, PAY ATTENTION AND QUIT THINKING ABOUT GOEMON!" Naomi shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes; she can read me like an open book. I got focused again and started to attack the samurais…

 _I love you, Goemon. We'll all win this for you._

As we kept fighting, something caught my eye on the other side of town. I saw Okinu just standing there. It was creepy because she was just watching us. I wanted to confront her! I ran up to her while Alvah and Naomi called out my name. I ignored them because I was truly angry. If it weren't for her, then Goemon wouldn't be in prison right now! What I honestly didn't understand is why is she still alive, or why isn't she in prison but the love of my life is in there?!

"Anya…" She purred as I was faced to face with her.

"WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?!" I shouted.

"Hm, seems like you figured out my true identity… My real name is Oriku," she smirked.

"Everyone in this village knew who you were! You are a terrible undercover ninja!" I spat.

"Well, this terrible undercover ninja is going to kill you, and your lover can't do anything about it." She wielded kunai knives between each of her knuckles.

I positioned my bow and prepared to shoot my arrow. "I will not die from the likes of you!"

I shot my arrow and she slashed it with her kunai knives. Of course, it broke in half, but I wasn't giving up! I will kill her! I began to shoot arrow after arrow, at her and she dodge each one of them. She then charged at me with her kunai knives. She was using them like claws as she kept slashing at me. I tried to avoid them, but she kept hitting me!

I looked down at my body and I was covered in my own blood. Damn, she can fight… I dropped my bow and quiver full of arrows and began to throw shurikens at her. It didn't help, though. She dodged them effortlessly.

"Ha, you think I can lose to a low ranking ninja?! You'll be dead real soon then I'll kill your precious lover because I am a high ranking ninja!" She laughed obnoxiously and charged at me.

I tried to avoid her again, but she got me every time. I then tripped on a small pebble and fell on the ground! She was hovering over me now…

"Pathetic. How can a man like Goemon love a useless girl like you?!" She pointed one of her kunai knife against my throat!

"Because our love is true, and you can't do anything to take it away from us!" I shouted in confidence, but I was scared. This might be the end of me.

My whole body was numb and it started to shake. I'm going to die, and Goemon is in prison… I won't get to see him before I perish. That's all I want right now, is to see Goemon for the last time. Doesn't everyone get a dying wish? Please, let me see him one more time.

"Time to die!" Oriku pressed the kunai knife harder on my throat.

I closed my eyes in fear. This is it… I hope this goes quickly.

 _I love you, Goemon Ishikawa. I am sorry for putting you through all this trouble but thank you for everything. You are my true happiness._

"UGH!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and Oriku's eyes were widened. There was blood coming from her body and it was slowly dropping on my kimono. I then saw a point of a sword sticking out of her body…

"Anya…"

I looked above me and there stood Goemon with his sword through Oriku! He slowly slid his sword out of her and she rolled off my body.

"You… Bastard… Why?! Why would you bother to save a worthless girl like her?!" Oriku yelled as blood was coming out of her mouth.

"She's not worthless; she's my life," Goemon said sternly as he chopped her head off with his sword.

I slowly tried to sit up, but my body refused me. Goemon kneeled down beside me to check my wounds.

"Jun told me he was going to keep an eye on you." Goemon frowned.

"It's not his fault! He did protect me, but he had to fight his father AND the Shinobu samurais, so he told Goro to get me out of here-"

Goemon interrupted me. "Sh, just stay quiet. I'm going to get you out of here."

Before I could say anything else. I felt my body growing cold and my vision began to get blurry. I slowly closed my eyes, and the last person I saw was Goemon Ishikawa.

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

I opened my eyes and Goemon was hovering over me. He immediately smiled at me as soon as he saw I was awake. I was in Goemon's bed and there was no other place I would rather be.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in concern.

"Sore," I whined.

"Well, you put yourself through a lot. Naomi and Alvah told me you ran after her… What were you thinking?!"

"I was mad because if it wasn't for her, then you wouldn't be in prison…" I explained.

"I'm sadly not shocked you would put yourself in danger like that. That's why I knew I had to escape the dungeon," Goemon sighed.

I went to sit up to give him a huge for protecting me, but Goemon stopped me with his hands. I need to stop depending on people and try to be independent. If it wasn't for Goemon and Jun, I would be dead right now! I truly owe them my life.

"Are you in trouble because of me again?" I blushed.

"No, Mamoru understood why I did it," he answered.

"Well, that's good. Is he making you go back in the dungeon?"

"Nope!"

I began to squeal. I'm so happy! Goemon covered his ears with his hands and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you're not that hurt if you're screaming like that," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!"

"I understand…"

"Hey, Goemon? Can you lay with me for a little while?" I batted my eyelashes. I wanted to feel his body close to my own.

"Sure." Goemon slowly lied down next to me, and I scooted closer to be next to him.

"Oh! Did we win the war?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but Makoto Shiori got away. Jun almost had him too…"

"But, how?! Jun injured him pretty bad!" I can't believe he got away!

"Rokuro carried him away from Jun and the others, and Jun couldn't stop them because the samurais kept attacking him," he explained.

"I haven't seen Rokuro in the battlefield!" I grunted.

"That's because he wasn't. He was hiding, but he planned on saving his father because he knew his father would need his help."

Well, that's annoying. Poor Jun… I want to thank him later for protecting me! I wonder how he's doing?

"Jun is in the hospital. He surprisingly got a lot more injuries than you." Goemon read my mind…

"WHAT?! IS HE OKAY?!"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He fought a lot of men, and I guess he grew tired… But, don't worry, he'll heal up in no time." Goemon insured me.

"Okay…"

Goemon and I laid there in silence. We locked eyes, trying to figure what the other was thinking. I love him so much; he's always there for me through the good times and bad. I hope he never, ever leaves my side.

"Goemon?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me, okay?"

Goemon chuckled. "You know you're my life. I would never leave you…"

He started to run his fingertips through my hair, and my eyelids started to grow heavy, but I didn't want to sleep! I wanted to keep staring at the man I cannot live without.

 _He's my life and my whole world._

"I love you, Goemon…" I yawned.

"Sh, go to sleep. I love you more than you'll ever know, Anya."

I wish I could say more sweet things to my love, but my body and mind shut down in a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Goodbye Letter

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is the last chapter! (YAY!) Keep an eye out for** _ **Mend My Broken Heart**_ **! I actually started writing the first chapter so it should be posted ASAP! I'm planning on writing one more sequel after** _ **Mend My Broken Heart,**_ **so I'm halfway done with the** _ **Take My Breath Away**_ **series! Thank you, everyone, that has favored, followed, and read this whole book! It means a lot to me more than you'll ever know!**

 **PS: I want to apologize for taking a REAL long time to finish this book due to editing the first book and this one, but when I start to write** _ **Mend My Broken Heart**_ **, I promise I will update it at least once a week! Hope you enjoy this short chapter!**

Chapter 15

The Goodbye Letter

I felt something hot on my forehead… I opened my eyes, but I hardly could see. My whole surroundings were blurry.

"Goemon?" I tried to make out who the person was next to me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's me," Jun said bluntly.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I then saw Jun, but he was really close to my face! I guess he was watching over me while I recover… Shouldn't he be the one recovering, though? He's in worse shape than I am!

"What's wrong?" Jun removed the hot cloth off my forehead and studied me.

"Why are you taking care of me?"

Jun frowned. "I know you rather have Goemon here, but he's on a mission."

"It's not that I don't want you to take care of me, but aren't you in worse condition?" I asked.

Jun just shrugged. "Not really…"

"Goemon said you were, though."

"I'm fine," he muttered.

I felt a little better today. The only thing that was sore was my upper body, but I bet by tomorrow I will be good as new! I was still in Goemon's room, but I wished Goemon woke me up before he went on his mission…

"JUN! JUN! JUN!" I heard Jun's name chanted over and over again. It was coming from outside!

"Not again." Jun rolled his eyes.

"Are the villagers cheering for you?" I went to get out of bed, but Jun put his hands on me to stay lying down.

"Yeah, and some of the villagers from the Shinobu Village came here to congratulate me, but there's nothing to praise me about!" He spat.

"What do you mean?!" I gasped. "You almost defeated your father! If it wasn't for those samurais and your brother then I bet you would've won this battle let alone this war!"

"Don't turn into these villagers, Anya."

"But, it's true! Yeah, he got away, but you'll get him one day!" I can't believe Jun isn't giving himself any credit.

"Whatever you say," he sighed.

"You're a lot stronger than your father, Jun," I whispered.

Jun looked at me with widened eyes. "You really think so?"

"I know so." I grinned at him.

Jun sat on the foot of the bed. "Well, if you think that then I guess I am."

"I'm not the only one who thinks that… All of Takara and Shinobu think so too!"

"Thanks, Anya."

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Jun stayed with me the whole day even though I told him I would be okay by myself. I notice he couldn't walk very well, so I'm guessing he's playing his injuries off. I tried to get him to relax, but he kept telling me that he's fine.

The villagers outside kept chanting Jun's name and I couldn't be happier for him. Jun acts like he is annoyed, but I caught him smiling to himself a couple of times!

"You like getting praised, King Jun!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm praising you!" I giggled.

Jun softly laughed. "You must be feeling better if you're trying to tease me."

"I am… Can we go for a walk or something? I'm bored just laying here!" I whined.

"No, I want you to stay in bed," Jun ordered.

"But it's so boring here!"

Jun shook his head at me. "We can go for a walk tomorrow."

"It has to be early in the morning!"

"Why early in the morning?" Jun raised an eyebrow.

"Because I won't be able to spend another hour in this room!" I grunted.

"Fine, fine."

"Hey, Jun?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're taking care of me then who is taking care of you?" I questioned.

Jun inhaled. "I told you that I am fine. Just worry about yourself."

"Alright…"

"I just feel bad, you know?" He looked down at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because if you stayed by my side then that bitch couldn't even lay a finger on you… I would've stopped her!" Jun roared.

"You did a lot of protecting, Jun!"

"Not enough…"

"Don't say that!"

"I shouldn't have ordered Goro to take you away from me," he muttered.

I felt my heart sinking… Jun is blaming himself for my foolish actions. The only person to blame for me getting hurt was myself. I shouldn't have gone after Oriku. She was a lot stronger than me, but I let my emotions take over. No surprise there, though.

"You've done a lot for me, Jun. It was truly my fault for trying to fight her on my own."

"But if it wasn't for Goemon then you would've been dead," he stated.

"BUT if it wasn't for you then your father would've killed me!" I countered.

"I guess."

I sat up and crawled to give Jun a huge hug. He didn't protest, but he sat perfectly still.

"Thank you, Jun. I appreciate you."

 ***~*~*~*~*Temptation~*~*~*~***

Naomi, Alvah, my brother, Sakura, Kenichi, and even Falitna came to visit me in Goemon's room. They told me Yamato was going to visit me, but he wanted to see my sister. I rather Yamato see her than me because I know she misses him dearly.

It was nice of them to give me some company, but I still wanted fresh air. Everyone was acting strange, though. Every time I asked about Goemon they would either change the subject or just say he's on a mission. When I asked about his mission, they just said it was private. Something isn't adding up…

I did find out that Hiroko, Osamu, and Mamoru went with Goemon on this "private" mission… I just wished I knew where the mission was and what they had to do.

"Do you need any more medicine?" Jun asked me after everyone left us.

"No, I am fine…"

"Alright." Jun went to go look out the window, but he winced.

"YOU ARE IN PAIN! Let me put medicine on you!" I scowled.

"I told you, I'm fine!" He spat.

"That's why you winced! Open your kimono!" I argued.

"No!"

I got up from the bed and pranced on him. He tried to pull me away from him, but I undid the sash of his kimono! I saw his whole chest wrapped in bandages, and blood was seeping through!  
"Jun…"

"It's okay…"

"No, it's not!" I ripped the bandages open and saw deep cuts! Why would he hide these from me? My wounds aren't even half as bad as his!

"Anya…"

"Lay down. I want to take care of you." My voice cracked.

"It's not as bad as it looks…"

"LAY DOWN!"

I'm surprised he didn't argue with me anymore. He lied on Goemon's bed and I began to put ointment all over his body. Every time he grunted, I felt a huge jab at my heart… Poor Jun…

After I put ointment on him, I ordered him to sit up so I can wrap bandages on him. I then gave me pain pills.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Lay down."

"No, you need to lay down."

"I'm okay! I want to be the doctor now," I said teasingly.

He sighed but lied down on the bed while I sat down next to his body. My eyes wander around the room, and my eyes fixated on a piece of paper that was lying on the floor next to Goemon's closet. Curious, I got up and walked over to see what the piece of paper was for.

"What are you doing?" Jun asked sheepishly.

I didn't answer as I kneeled down and picked up the piece of paper. Is that Goemon's handwriting? I then gasped when I realized this letter was for me!

 **Anya,**

 **I love you, and I'll never love another, but I have to let you go. I let my emotions take over my occupation as a ninja, and I can't let it happen again. You should go where you always dreamed of going. Asami Island is where you belong not in this village. Get yourself out of this war and live your short life to the fullest. I won't be around anymore because I have an important mission outside this country. This is a lot harder for me than it is to you, but it has to be done.**

 **Maybe we will see each other when the war has ended, but until then, I wish you the best.**

 **I'll never forget you,**

 **Goemon**

My hands began to shake as I crumbled the letter. He's leaving me? I thought we were going to get married, and be with each other forever, and ever!

"Anya?" Jun struggled, but he got out of bed and walked up to me.

I didn't answer him. I was in shock. Why would he do this to me? He acted like he didn't mind putting his emotions over his missions. Why didn't he tell me I was in the way and I was the one to blame? I knew it was my fault with Oriku, but he told me everything was fine.

Jun looked over my shoulder. "The bastard had the nerve to write."

I turned around to face Jun. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"

Jun avert his gaze. "Yes, but I was ordered not to say anything!"

"By who?!"

"By Goemon!" Jun snapped.

Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. I tried to speak, but I kept sobbing. Everyone knew about Goemon leaving me, but me! Why would people keep this a secret from me?!

"Anya…" Jun went to touch me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I slapped his hand and darted out of the room.

I heard Jun screaming my name over and over again, but I kept running. I need to get out of here! I'm no longer needed since Goemon doesn't love me anymore!

I'm just a nuisance to him. I knew deep down I was slowing him down and messing him up while he did his missions, but I thought he would never do this to me. He didn't even say goodbye to me in person! He had to write a stupid letter for closure.

My heart was breaking into little pieces, and my body felt a lot worse from this news than from the wounds. I love him so much, but he doesn't feel the same… He said he will always be by my side, but it was pretty little lies coming out his precious mouth.

 _I'll never be able to survive without you._

 **AUTHOR NOTE: JUST ANOTHER REMINDER TO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR** _ **MEND MY BROKEN HEART**_ **!**


End file.
